A boy, lost
by Emma'Billie
Summary: TRADUCTION. Les choses s'animent avec l'Ordre, et Harry grandit en puissance. Il commence une idylle dangereuse avec Malfoy juste pour se sentir comme un vrai adolescent. Post HOP.
1. La parade d'hiver

**Auteur :** Tangledhair

**Traductrice :** Emma'Billie

**Rating :** M, relation entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Tangledhair qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

**Lien de** **la fic originale** :s/1644250/1/ (il suffit de copier ça après le dernier slash /)

**Statut de la fic :** Complete, 26 chapitres. En cours de traduction, 4 chapitres sur 26.

**Publication : **Bimensuelle

**IMPORTANT :** Quand l'auteur a commencé à écrire cette histoire, les tomes 6 et 7 n'étaient pas sorti, se passe donc après HOP.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le premier chapitre de l'histoire de la sensationnelle Tangledhair. J'ai dévoré cette histoire en quelques jours et elle est vraiment à couper le souffle. Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir la partager avec vous. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic autant que je l'ai fait et que ma traduction lui rendra hommage. Je vous conseille évidemment - si vous le pouvez - de lire cette histoire en anglais qui sera toujours mieux dans sa langue originale. Au passage, je sais qu'il y a un endroit spécial pour ça mais ça ne me convient pas donc - bref - je recherche une bêta qui pourrait me relire et qui s'y connait suffisamment en anglais pour me conseiller quand j'ai des petits doutes. S'il y a des volontaires, je suis preneuse :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry Potter agita sa baguette, ajoutant un éclat doré à la tête du lion géant. Il travaillait avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et quelques autres camarades de maison pour mettre les touches finales à leur char pour la parade d'hiver de Quidditch que Poudlard organisait cette année. Chaque maison construisait un char pour leur équipe qu'ils conduiraient devant toute l'école sur le stade.

Ces chars étaient différents de ceux dont Harry était habitué, dans le sens où ils flottaient réellement et où ils brillaient avec la magie. Il recula pour admirer son travail quand il entendit un énergique « Génial ! » retentir derrière lui.

« Harry, c'est super ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça ? » Cria Ron Weasley, un de ses meilleurs amis, qui comme lui enfilait ses robes de Quidditch pour la parade à venir.

« Eh bien, penser n'a jamais été ton point fort, n'est-ce pas ? » Rit une autre tête rousse.

« La ferme, Ginny. »

« Oh, bonne répartie. »

Harry eut un sourire narquois à la dispute frère-sœur. Ce genre de choses était devenu beaucoup plus commun maintenant que Ron et Ginny étaient tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Leurs disputes n'étaient jamais mesquines, mais elles étaient vraiment fréquentes.

Ils n'étaient pas, néanmoins, aussi agaçants que Ron et Hermione Granger pouvaient l'être, pensa Harry alors qu'il remarquait son autre meilleure amie se diriger vers eux. L'équipe de Gryffondor se pressa avec agitation autour d'elle pour son rapport.

« Tu as vu tous les chars ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, je n'ai pas pu trouver celui des Serpentards. » Quelques uns des membres de l'équipe râlèrent légèrement. « Mais celui des Poufsouffle n'est pas un défi. Ils ont évidemment mis beaucoup de travail dedans, mais il n'y a pas de thème général, donc ça a l'air un peu sporadique. » Elle jeta un regard vers le char de Gryffondor. « Oh, bel éclat. Quoiqu'il en soit, celui des Serdaigles est vraiment soigné pourtant. Très sophistiqué, mais il manque de joie si vous me demandez. Donc c'est seulement celui des Serpentards qui pourrait peut-être être un défi pour nous. »

Le meilleur char de la parade ferait gagner 100 points à sa maison pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Gryffondor était déjà en tête, après avoir battu Serdaigle et Serpentard au Quidditch. Mais Serpentard était juste derrière, ayant battu Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

« Je me demande où ils le gardent. » dit Harry d'un ton songeur.

« Va savoir. J'ai regardé partout sauf sous le lac. Je ne sais pas à quel point ils travaillent dur sur leur char, mais c'est sûr qu'ils travaillent dur pour garder le secret. »

« Tu es sûre que personne ne t'a vue ? » demanda Christopher Billing, le nouveau batteur de troisième année.

Avec uniquement la trace d'un sourire, Hermione répondit doucement. « De ça, j'en suis sûre. Je souhaiterais seulement qu'on ait pensé à espionner plus tôt. » Elle jeta un regard à Harry à qui elle avait emprunté sa cape d'invisibilité pour la tâche.

« Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas des Serpentards, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Ginny.

« Et comment. » dit Ron. « Bien, Cap', y-a-t'il quelque chose d'autre dont ce char ait besoin ? »

Harry regarda le lion géant, baigné dans les couleurs de Gryffondor. Sa crinière ondulait comme de l'eau, ses dents découvertes et ses griffes déployées. Il avait l'air prêt à bondir. Des mots dansaient autour de lui, chantant : « Le Lion de Gryffondor protège la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. » Des balais et des vifs d'or volaient à toute vitesse autour du lion dans des cercles raffinés.

Ginny et Hermione avaient travaillé sur un rugissement pour le lion. Elles l'avaient gardé silencieux durant les essais pour que ce soit une surprise, mais un simple sort le ferait retentir à travers les gradins pendant la parade.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. « Je pense que c'est spectaculaire, mais comme je continue à dire, je n'ai jamais vu une parade sorcière avant. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les gars ? »

L'équipe de Quidditch et les quelques autres Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint le stade essayèrent de regarder le char pensivement mais ils firent juste un large sourire. « C'est génial » dirent-ils. « On ne plaisante pas avec la perfection. »

« Je suis impatiente de voir la parade. » dit Hermione d'une voix perçante. « J'en ai vu une petite cet été quand j'ai rendu visite à Victor. Il y avait un présentateur qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais c'était en bulgare donc je n'ai pas saisi un mot. »

« Oh, Vickie t'a emmenée à une parade ? » demanda Ron avec un intérêt feint.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça » claqua Hermione.

« Pourquoi pas ? Vickie est tellement mignon et teeeellement beau. » Ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement. Il prit son visage en coupe et prit une fausse voix de fillette. « C'est pour ça que je veux qu'il sorte avec moi. »

Peu d'entre eux rirent. Hermione lui lança juste un regard noir. « Ron, tu as seize ans. Grandis un peu. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry le coupa avant que leur chamaillerie ne puisse aller plus loin. « Très bien » dit-il autoritairement. « Vous là partez pour la parade – je veux que Gryffondor ait le meilleur foutu groupe d'acclamations jamais vu ! Et merci à tous pour votre travail. Il n'y a pas moyen que quelqu'un nous batte aujourd'hui. » Les quelques uns qui n'étaient pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Harry pensa voir Hermione leur sourire et leur faire un clin d'œil alors qu'ils détalaient. Il était sur le point de demander à Ginny ce qu'ils préparaient quand il l'entendit jurer à voix basse.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est le hibou du connard. » Elle montra un hibou brun descendant vers eux.

« Percy » murmura Ron, secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut bordel ? »

Ginny tendit le bras et le hibou de Percy Weasley atterrit habilement dessus. Ron ne détacha pas une mais deux lettres de ses pattes. « Une pour chacun de nous. » dit-il sèchement. Le hibou décolla dès qu'ils décachetèrent le parchemin, un regard lugubre sur leurs visages. Harry regarda Ron puis Ginny alors qu'ils jetaient un regard mauvais aux lettres de leur frère aîné.

« Quel sale con ! » dit Ginny d'un ton cassant. Elle froissa la lettre et la fourra dans sa robe. « Je ne peux même pas regarder ça maintenant. Je m'en occuperais après qu'on ait gagné le titre du meilleur char à la parade. » Elle sourit à Harry, ses yeux toujours sombres, et se dirigea avec le reste de l'équipe vers le char.

Harry regarda Ron. « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

« Toujours la même chose, toujours. » dit Ron en suivant Ginny et en fourrant la lettre froissée dans sa poche. « Il n'est pas trop tard pour Ginny et moi pour éviter d'être entrainés dans votre 'groupe de défense dangereux' à toi et Dumbledore, et que Fudge a tout sous contrôle donc si nous voulons vraiment aider contre Tu-Sais-Qui, on devrait rejoindre le ministère. » Lui et Harry enfourchèrent leurs balais pour mener le char dans leur coin du terrain de Quidditch avec le reste de l'équipe. « Pourquoi il ne peut pas juste admettre qu'il avait tort et dire qu'il est désolé pour toutes les conneries aberrantes qu'il a dites ? »

« Les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles Fudge ne peut pas, je soupçonne. » dit Harry.

Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, avait monté une campagne de diffamation contre lui et le professeur Dumbledore l'année dernière, plutôt que de croire que Voldemort était de retour. Après avoir vu Voldemort lui-même, Fudge cessa toute action juridique contre Harry, Dumbledore et le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais pour sauver la face d'une année d'inaction, il maintenait toujours dans les médias que l'Ordre du Phénix n'était rien d'autre qu'un groupe de défense et que la communauté sorcière ferait mieux de mettre son soutien dans le Ministère de la Magie que dans l'Ordre. Harry était continuellement épaté par les longueurs dans lesquelles la politique et la fierté pouvaient cacher la vérité aux gens.

La parade était sur le point de commencer. Il chassa ses pensées sur l'ignorance des gens de pouvoir et demanda à Ron s'il savait ce qu'Hermione et les autres manigançaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit-il en retour.

Mais avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, des étincelles illuminèrent le ciel d'hiver déjà assombri en ce milieu d'après-midi. « C'est parti ! » cria-t-il. L'équipe lâcha son cri de guerre et mena leur char sur le terrain.

Le blaireau des Poufsouffles était en effet une cacophonie sporadique de paillettes, de couleurs, de banderoles et d'étincelles. Il irradiait de joie, mais il semblait que chaque personne qui avait travaillé dessus avait eu sa propre vision en tête et s'était mis à décorer sans en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'équipe monta en flèche autour de lui dans des spirales folles, se manquant parfois les uns les autres de justesse.

L'aigle de Serdaigle avait un éclat bleu-noir soigné. Ses ailes étaient déployées, avec une élégante bannière flottant d'une aile à l'autre, déclarant fièrement « Serdaigle est le Numéro Un. » L'équipe volait à ses côtés, fière et raffinée.

Mais le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement quand il vit le char des Serpentards. Pendant une terrifiante seconde, il pensa qu'ils avaient amené un véritable dragon sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il battait des ailes et sa tête bougeait d'un côté à l'autre, regardant apparemment la foule, prêt à attaquer. Mais après il remarqua que les mouvements étaient trop lents pour être ceux d'un vrai dragon.

Comme Harry entendit le présentateur dire Serpentard, il cria à Ginny « MAINTENANT ! » Elle murmura l'incantation et leur lion poussa un rugissement tellement fort qu'Harry pensa que ses tympans pourraient bien avoir éclaté. Mais son plan marcha. La foule laissa tomber son intérêt pour le dragon et applaudit furieusement l'énorme lion dont le puissant rugissement résonnait toujours à travers les gradins.

Alors, un groupe de Gryffondors, mené par Hermione, lâcha un sac de confettis de couleur rouge et or. Les autres maisons lâchaient aussi des confettis de leurs couleurs, mais Hermione avait commandé des confettis spéciaux de la boutique de farce et attrape de Fred et George Weasley. Ils se répandaient sur tout le terrain, semblant se multiplier à chaque seconde. Bientôt, on avait l'impression que tout le stade de Quidditch entier était baigné dans du rouge et or.

Gryffondor gagna le prix du meilleur char de la parade avec une marge très étroite dans les votes des professeurs. Serpentard était seulement à une voix derrière.

* * *

Un grand banquet suivit la parade, et tout le monde mangea avec appétit. Il y avait encore deux semaines d'école avant les vacances d'hiver. Ca avait en fait été l'idée de Ron de faire la parade deux semaines avant que l'école ne se termine. Pendant une réunion avec les professeurs, les préfets-en-chef, et les préfets, Ron avait fait remarquer avec raison que si la parade suivait la semaine des examens de mi-semestre, soit personne n'étudierait parce qu'ils seraient trop occupés à travailler sur les chars, ou alors les chars seraient mauvais parce que tout le monde aurait révisé vraiment dur.

Tout le monde à la réunion avait été d'accord, et maintenant le corps étudiant appréciait énormément un vendredi de rigolade avant de devoir vraiment se mettre à étudier pour leur mi-semestre.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor entra au banquet avec quelques minutes de retard, sous les hourras de la table des rouges et or, et les huées des Serpentards. Harry, Ron et Ginny se glissèrent sur les sièges qu'Hermione, Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan leur avaient gardés. Seamus embrassa légèrement Ginny sur la joue. Hermione haussa un sourcil à Ginny, qui prétendit ne pas le remarquer. Hermione chuchota tout doucement dans l'oreille d'Harry que Ginny avait dit il y a une semaine qu'elle allait rompre avec Seamus. Harry haussa aussi un sourcil à Ginny. Cette fois elle haussa les épaules et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

« Merde. » dit-elle. « J'avais totalement oublié ça. » Elle sortit la lettre froissée de Percy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Le connard nous a encore écrit, essayant de nous protéger du groupe de défense d'Harry. » Dit Ron.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Neville l'air incrédule. « Les gars du Ministère sont toujours sur ça ? »

« Ils sont idiots, voilà ce qu'ils sont. » Siffla Seamus. « Plus d'la moitié de l'école est prête à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et suivre l'exemple de Dumbledore contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Fudge n'a pas ce genre de supporters ici. C'est un foutu imbécile pour ne pas épouser Dumbledore. »

Ron hocha la tête et fit un geste énergique avec sa fourchette. « Les membres de l'Ordre mettent leur vie en jeu dehors… le moins que Fudge et le connard pourraient faire est de dire 'Oh, nous sommes désolés. Nous avions tort. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites.' »

« On ne devrait pas parler comme ça. » dit Hermione avec sa voix « soyons raisonnable ». « Dumbledore dit que tant qu'ils sont contre V- Voldemort, ils sont de notre côté. On ne devrait pas participer à leur petite chamaillerie. Ce n'est que de la politique. Ca n'a rien de personnel contre l'Ordre. »

« Ouais, bien, quand mon frère-le-connard m'écrit en disant que mes parents sont fous pour lutter contre ce fils de pute des ténèbres, Quel-Est-Son-Nom, c'est personnel pour moi. »

Ginny ne pouvait pas se résoudre à appeler Voldemort par son nom, mais prenait le 'Quel-Est-Son-Nom' plus moqueur plutôt que la peur inspirée par le 'Vous-Savez-Qui'. Ca faisait toujours sourire Harry de l'entendre.

Il laissa les autres continuer leur débat sur l'Ordre et le Ministère, mais en silence, son humeur devint plus massacrante. Il avait dit à Ron et Hermione à propos de la prophétie qu'il avait entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore il y a six mois qui disait qu'il était le seul qui pouvait vaincre Voldemort, mais il ne leur avait pas dit la réelle formulation. Il pensait que la prophétie laissait à désirer. Précisément, il voulait une phrase qui disait clairement qu'il serait le vainqueur. Au lieu de, les mots « aucun ne peut vivre » pesaient lourdement sur lui.

De plus contribuait à son humeur massacrante le souvenir de Sirius Black. Il avait entendu la prophétie pour la première fois quelques heures après la mort de son parrain. Les paroles de mauvais augure ne lui rappelaient pas seulement le futur qui s'étendait devant lui, mais aussi la perte qui s'étendait derrière.

Il ne devait pas être plus de 5h00, mais le plafond de la Grande Salle révélait un ciel nuit d'encre. Harry fut content quand son groupe se leva de table pour rentrer dans la salle commune. Il était maintenant dans une humeur affreuse, et ne voulait être entouré de personne. L'année dernière, ses amis s'étaient plaints du fait qu'il était constamment prêt pour se disputer avec eux. Une des choses que perdre Sirius lui avait appris était à quel point il avait vraiment besoin et dépendait de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas les éloigner avec ses mauvaises humeurs, donc il trouvait que c'était mieux d'être seul quand une le frappait. Ils comprenaient généralement, et lui donnait de l'espace. Ils étaient là s'il avait besoin de parler.

Une foule à l'entrée de la Grande Salle les ralentit. Harry garda la tête baissée, évitant de croiser le regard de quelqu'un, évitant toute interaction. Mais ensuite il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer, et entendit une voix trainante familière.

« Fais gaffe, Potter » cracha Malfoy qui, comme toujours, était flanqué de ses potes larges et menaçants, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

« Fous le camp, Malfoy. » dit Hermione à côté d'Harry. Elle essayait apparemment d'empêcher Harry d'avoir à s'occuper de lui maintenant, ce pourquoi Harry était reconnaissant. Elle le connaissait bien.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, sale sang-de-bourbe ! »

Harry avait les yeux baissés, il vit donc quand Malfoy bougea pour attraper sa baguette. Il n'allait pas laisser ce connard arrogant blesser tous ceux qu'il aimait. En un éclair, sa propre baguette était sortie. La foule poussa vers l'avant et l'arrière. La panique et la confusion se propagèrent alors que les deux se battaient en duel, criant des sorts aller-retour. D'une façon ou d'une autre, dans la foule en mouvement, ils étaient tous les deux capables d'esquiver les sortilèges de l'autre. Mais d'autres n'étaient pas aussi chanceux.

Dix secondes ne devaient pas s'être écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Mais alors que le professeur McGonagall intervenait entre eux avec colères, Harry vit que six personnes avaient été des victimes innocentes de leur duel, dont Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus, Neville et deux Serdaigles de deuxième année. Harry était furieux et honteux. Il n'aurait jamais dû engager le combat avec autant de gens autour.

Le professeur McGonagall ordonna que quelques élèves autour aident les élèves blessés jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Puis elle attrapa Harry et Malfoy par les cols de leurs robes, et les traina vers le devant de la grande salle.

« Ce comportement doit cesser ! Regardez-vous ! Aucun de vous n'a ne serait-ce qu'un furoncle sur le nez, et vous envoyez SIX ELEVES à l'infirmerie ! 20 points en moins pour chaque maison ! Et vous effectuerez tous les deux une retenue la semaine prochaine ! »

« Mais on doit étudier pour les examens de la semaine prochaine. » Soutint Malfoy avec une voix trainante provocatrice.

« Très bien, vous effectuerez tous les deux une retenue ce soir ! Vous nettoierez le terrain de Quidditch. Et ne pensez même pas revenir devant moi jusqu'à ce que chaque petit confetti ait disparu ! »

Malfoy lança un regard noir à Harry et au professeur McGonagall. Mais le brun fixa simplement ses pieds. Il méritait ça, après tout. « Oui M'dame. » dit-il, et se tourna pour partir.

« Stop ! » Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers elle. « Donnez-moi vos baguettes. Je ne vous aurai _pas_ en train de vous battre en duel pendant votre retenue. »

« Mais – »

« Pas de mais, Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous rendrai vos baguettes quand le terrain sera nettoyé. »

Malfoy la fixa incrédule pendant quelques secondes, mais ils donnèrent ensuite leurs baguettes.

Ils durent s'arrêter dans le bureau de Rusard pour avoir des sacs poubelle, ce dont Malfoy n'avait jamais entendu parler avant. Rusard était ravi que deux élèves aient des problèmes et doivent nettoyer le terrain pour lui – et sans magie, en plus ! Ses moqueries méprisantes n'allégèrent en rien l'humeur de chacun.

Ils descendirent au terrain en silence, se lançant des regards noirs dans le froid.

« Bordel ! » dit Malfoy quand ils arrivèrent au stade. « Ca va nous prendre toute la nuit. »

Harry lui lança seulement un regard noir, pensant qu'au moins le terrain était assez grand pour eux pour qu'ils soient capables de s'éviter l'un l'autre pour aussi longtemps que cette retenue durerait.

Harry sortait un sac poubelle pour qu'il puisse se mettre au travail, quand Malfoy cracha : « Donne-moi un de ces sacs poubelles, Potter. » Le mot 'Potter' était rempli de venin quand il le dit.

Harry tenta de l'ignorer. 'Passe juste la nuit' pensa-t-il.

Mais Malfoy marcha devant lui et s'empara des sacs de ses mains. « J'ai dit, donne-les-moi ! »

Harry les arracha à son tour sans un mot. Malfoy s'en saisit à son tour et Harry le bouscula. La colère étincela dans les yeux bleus glacés de Malfoy. Il laissa tomber les sacs. « Tu te prends pour qui putain ? »

Il le bouscula en retour.

Harry détourna le regard. 'Je ne vais pas me battre avec lui. Le terrain est énorme. On peut éviter une bagarre.'

« Je suis un MALFOY, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » Il le bouscula à nouveau. « Tu es juste un pathétique petit orphe- »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte, parce que le poing d'Harry frappa sa mâchoire. Draco tituba en arrière. Pendant une seconde, les adolescents se fixèrent l'un l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais ensuite Malfoy se jeta sur lui, et les deux tombèrent sur le sol, se débattant contre l'autre. Ils roulèrent dans un désordre de poings et d'épaules et de genoux, donnant des coups de poings et pieds à l'autre sur le visage, la poitrine, le ventre, les jambes et les bras – partout où ils pouvaient s'atteindre. Ils crièrent des sorts et grognèrent, laissant sortir toute la rage qu'ils avaient accumulée entre eux depuis ces six dernières années.

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps ils se battirent avant qu'ils ne s'allongent simplement par terre, inspirant profondément l'air froid d'hiver dans leurs poitrines qui brûlaient à chaque souffle. Ils étaient épuisés et couverts de sang et de bleus. Le nez d'Harry avait saigné, mais cela semblait s'être arrêté maintenant. Il essuya un peu de sang séché et rit. Il se sentait… soulagé, comme si la bagarre avait fait partir tout son stress. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il s'était sentit si calme.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Demanda Malfoy, allongé à côté de lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Mon nez saignait et j'ai trouvé ça drôle. » Il examina Malfoy, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Mais ensuite il commença à rire aussi.

Ils restèrent allongés à rire pendant quelques minutes. Puis Harry s'assit. Tout son torse faisait mal. « Ca va, Malfoy ? »

« Oui, je pense. » Dit-il, en se levant. « Toi ? »

« Ouais. » Harry baissa les yeux et remarqua que sa robe était déchirée à trois endroits. Il se tourna vers Malfoy pour le lui dire, mais vit seulement le sang sur son visage. Ce dernier essayait d'enlever le sang de ses yeux. Une entaille sur son front saignait toujours plutôt fortement. « Mec, tu es sûre que ça va ? » dit Harry, alarmé.

« Ca saignait sur le côté quand j'étais allongé. Je pensais que ça s'était arrêté, en fait. Ca me brûle vraiment l'œil. »

Harry arracha une partie de la manche de sa robe, et la roula en boule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas l'abîmer ! »

« Oh merde, Malfoy. Elle est déjà abîmée. » Harry lui fit un sourire en coin. « Tu dois mettre une pression dessus ou ça continuera de saigner. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« C'est quelque chose que les moldus font quand ils saignent. » Il tendit à Malfoy la boule de tissu. « Si tu appuies ça contre ta coupure, le sang coagulera plus vite. » Malfoy le regarda d'un air ahuri. « Ca arrêtera de saigner. Comme ça tu ne devras pas aller voir McGonagall et lui dire qu'on s'est battu et que tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie pour être guéri avec la magie. »

« D'accord. » Dit-il, sceptique. Il pressa le tissu contre son front. « Quoiqu'il en soit, cependant, j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour ramasser ces confettis, donc je pourrais aussi bien avoir une punition en plus et aller à l'infirmerie. »

« Non, pas besoin. » dit Harry. Il déchira une longue bande de sa robe, et la noua autour de la tête de Malfoy, tenant la boule de tissu fermement en place.

« Potter ! C'est ingénieux. D'où te viennent toutes ces choses ? »

Harry rit simplement et se leva. « Allez, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre maintenant. » Il offrit à Malfoy sa main. Ils attrapèrent deux sacs poubelle et commencèrent à ramasser les confettis.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Malfoy, après un moment.

« Quoi ? »

« En six ans, on a fait rien d'autre que de se battre, et d'un coup, je ne te déteste plus. »

Harry rit. « Moi non plus. Bizarre, hein ? »

« Non, je veux dire, vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai vu dans des films moldus que des gars devaient se battre pour devenir amis. Je ne comprends pas non plus. »

Ils continuèrent leur conversation pendant qu'ils nettoyaient pendant les six heures suivantes. Ils parlèrent de leurs cours et de Quidditch, des filles qu'ils aimaient bien et des profs qu'ils détestaient. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, Malfoy dit : « Tu sais Potter, tu n'es pas si mauvais. »

« Toi non plus. »

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de fureur quand elle vit l'état des deux sixième année à sa porte. « Est-ce que vous vous êtes tous les deux battus?! » Enjoignit-elle.

Ils secouèrent la tête.

« Non, je suis tombé. » Dit Harry.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils se tordaient tous les deux de rire qu'ils retenaient. Le professeur McGonagall les fixa, abasourdie. Elle leur rendit leurs baguettes, et dit : « Mr Malfoy, vous avez besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie pour s'occuper de votre coupure sur votre front. Mr Potter, vous pouvez retourner à votre chambre. »

« Merci et bonne nuit. » Dit Harry avec un sourire. Lui et Malfoy éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils sortaient et longeaient le couloir.

A la fin de ce dernier, ils prirent des directions différentes.

« A plus, Potter. »

« A plus, Malfoy. »

La mâchoire du professeur McGonagall tomba alors qu'elle les observait quitter le couloir. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, que s'est-il passé là-bas ? »

* * *

En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, je les transmettrai à l'auteur pour qu'elle sache que son histoire est appréciée parmi les lecteurs français. Je vous mets même au défi de dépasser le nombre de reviews anglaises !

A dans deux semaines,

Emma'Billie.


	2. Retour au Square Grimmaurd

**Auteur :** Tangledhair

**Traductrice :** Emma'Billie

**Rating :** M, relation entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Tangledhair qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

**Lien de** **la fic originale** : s/1644250/1/ (il suffit de copier ça après le dernier slash /)

**Statut de la fic :** Complete, 26 chapitres. En cours de traduction, 6 chapitres sur 26.

**Publication : **Bimensuelle

**IMPORTANT :** Quand l'auteur a commencé à écrire cette histoire, les tomes 6 et 7 n'étaient pas sorti, se passe donc après HOP.

**Note de la traductrice :** Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent désormais cette histoire, à ceux qui l'ont ajoutée en favori et surtout à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews :) Dans l'ensemble vous avez été beaucoup à avoir aimé la soudaine amitié entre Harry et Draco donc j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

La fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor battait toujours son plein quand Harry revint ce soir. Il était d'une telle bonne humeur qu'il avait oublié qu'il était couvert de bleus et en sang, portant des robes déchirées. Ses camarades de maison affluèrent autour de lui, planifiant déjà leur revanche avant même qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche.

« Je peux faire grossir sa tête deux fois plus grosse que la normale. »

« Sa tête est déjà assez grosse comme ça. J'ai juste trouvé ce sort où tu ne peux pas aller aux toilettes du tout ! »

« Beurk ! Pourquoi on ne lui donne pas la chiasse juste avant son examen de potion la semaine prochaine ! »

« Ou on pourrait le rendre aveugle ! »

« Non ! » cria Harry.

« Juste temporairement… »

« Non, non. Les gars, écoutez. Pas de représailles pour ça. On s'est bagarré, mais tout est cool entre nous maintenant. Donc, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'tout est cool entre vous maintenant' ? » demanda Hermione, le regardant comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette série de mots voulaient dire.

« Juste ça. On s'est battu, et ensuite on a parlé. Et maintenant tout va bien. Donc laissez-moi tranquille. »

« Harry, » dit Ron, « Je hais dire une évidence, mais tu parles de DRACO MALFOY là, pas d'un quelconque gars de Poufsouffle. Les choses ne deviennent PAS 'cool' entre toi et Draco Malfoy. »

« Je ne dis pas que tu dois l'apprécier, ou même que tu dois croire qu'il n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Je dis juste, pas de contre-attaque pour ça. Ce n'est pas un drame. »

« Harry, tu as un œil au beurre noir. Ton nez est en sang. C'est un problème. » Dit Ginny, comme si cela résolvait tout.

« Oh, attends, j'ai compris ! » Dit Ron. « Il est à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit, parce qu'après tout, il y était. Et cette confession pourrait les amener à laisser tomber le sujet assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse aller se laver. « A vrai dire… » Commença-t-il évasivement.

« Je le savais ! » cria Ron. « Les gars, laissez Malfoy tranquille pour ça. Harry l'a déjà envoyé à l'infirmerie, et si on s'en prend encore plus à lui, alors on sera juste des cons. D'accord ? »

La pièce convint que Malfoy avait déjà probablement eu ce qu'il méritait, alors Harry monta pour aller prendre une douche.

Le sujet fut abandonné jusqu'au lendemain, quand Harry et Malfoy échangèrent nonchalamment un vague salut dans la grande salle pendant le petit-déjeuner. Le bruit de leur bagarre avait déjà fait d'une manière ou d'une autre le tour de toute l'école, mais une trêve entre eux était une nouvelle bien plus juteuse. Il semblait à Harry que les élèves ne pouvaient pas penser à autre chose d'autre, particulièrement parmi les Gryffondors.

« Donc, quoi, vous êtes vraiment amis maintenant, après tout – je veux dire, après… tout le reste ? » Hermione ne pouvait simplement pas se faire à l'idée.

« Eh bien, non. Je veux dire, il n'est pas mon ami comme toi tu l'es. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit encore ennemis. Je veux dire, 'Mione, on a parlé pendant des _heures_ durant notre retenue. Des conversations normales, aussi. Pas d'insultes. Pas de disputes. Comme s'il était juste un gars que je connaissais à peine avec qui je faisais ma retenue. »

« Mais il n'est pas juste un gars, Harry, » coupa Ron avec colère. « C'est Malfoy. C'est le gars qui a essayé de faire virer Hagrid. Et qui a fait équipe avec Ombrage pour te faire renvoyer de l'école l'année dernière. Et qui a appelé Hermione une s… une san… une _tu-sais-quoi,_ juste hier ! »

Harry devait admettre ce point. « Tu as raison. Vous avez tous les deux raisons. Malfoy est un petit morveux pour tout le monde. Et on s'est toujours haï l'un l'autre. Mais c'est comme, quand on s'est battu, on a en quelque sorte dégagé ça de notre système ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne dis pas que je vais trainer avec lui plutôt qu'avec vous deux, je dis juste… » Il rechercha les bons mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Harry ? » demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? « Plein de personnes veulent me tuer. Je ne vais pas faire tout mon possible pour garder des ennemis. J'en ai assez. Si Malfoy sort de la liste, je suis d'accord avec ça. Je suis prêt à abandonner le passé. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un long regard avant d'hocher la tête.

« Je suppose que ça parait sensé, mec. » dit Ron.

« Sois juste prudent, Harry. »

* * *

Les trois entrèrent dans la salle de potions lundi après-midi, et se frayèrent un chemin vers quelques sièges au milieu de la pièce. Ils avaient décidé que c'était un compromis équitable, puisqu'Hermione insistait toujours pour s'asseoir devant, et Ron et Harry trouvaient que le professeur Snape s'en prenait beaucoup moins à eux quand ils se cachaient dans le fond.

Alors qu'ils préparaient leurs chaudrons, Malfoy entra, flanqué comme toujours de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Hey, Malfoy, » dit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil depuis son bureau.

« Hey, Potter. »

Les quatre mots étaient un signe assez simple, mais la salle devint silencieuse pendant une seconde, et ensuite explosa en chuchotements et murmures. Harry se retourna et regarda autour de la salle, étonné par la réaction. Malfoy sourit simplement d'un air suffisant, apparemment ravi d'être le centre d'attention. Il se dirigea vers son siège sans regarder Harry de nouveau. Crabbe et Goyle, cependant, lui lancèrent un regard noir de manière menaçante, craquant leurs jointures.

Harry était sur le point de demander à Hermione et Ron pourquoi pensaient-ils que Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours de tels connards, quand il remarqua qu'ils fusillaient tous les deux Malfoy du regard. Il sourit pour lui-même. 'Peut-être qu'on n'est pas si différent après tout.'

Le cours de potions fut moins désagréable que d'habitude. Snape s'en prit toujours à Harry et Ron, mais au moins Malfoy n'aggrava pas les choses. Harry ne reçut aucune moquerie, aucune insulte ou menace silencieuse. Il pensa qu'il pouvait gérer Snape sans problème aussi longtemps que lui et Malfoy n'étaient plus ennemis.

Même Ron le remarqua. Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle, il dit à Harry, « Je ne dis pas que je lui fais confiance, parce que je ne le fais pas, mais tu as raison à propos des choses étant meilleures sans Malfoy étant un connard tout le temps. »

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent dans une tornade de stress scolaire, de révisions et d'examens. Les élèves arrêtèrent de parler autant d'Harry et Malfoy, principalement parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Leur courtoisie s'avérait être beaucoup moins intéressante à raconter que quand ils se battaient dans les couloirs tout le temps. Pour la part d'Harry, il n'y pensait plus vraiment après les quelques premiers jours, soudain enseveli en dessous de milliers de parchemins.

Son dernier examen du premier trimestre était Divination avec Firenze, un centaure qui avait l'habitude de vivre dans la forêt Interdite. Les classes de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient assises dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la salle qui avait magiquement été transformée pour ressembler à une nuit étoilée.

Un par un, ils entraient pour lire les mouvements des étoiles et des planètes, et présager les événements majeurs du monde à partir d'eux.

Harry et Ron trouvaient que la divination était un sujet quasiment impossible. Les enseignements de Firenze étaient énigmatiques au mieux. Il expliquait souvent de vagues significations derrière les alignements planétaires, mais ensuite il contredisait ces vagues significations avec d'autres vagues significations. Harry et Ron passèrent leurs dernières minutes à plonger dans leurs notes, essayant d'attribuer de vagues significations différentes à l'alignement de Mars avec Saturne, ou Pluton, ou la Terre.

Il ne remarqua pas Malfoy entrer ou sortir de la classe pour son examen. Mais il leva les yeux quand le Serpentard dit à Crabbe et Goyle qui attendaient, « Bien sûr que j'ai réussi. J'ai juste levé le regard et dit, 'Oh, je vois clairement des changements majeurs à venir, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est parce que Mars est trop lumineuse.' »

Harry rit. Malfoy baissa la tête vers lui avec un sourire suffisant amical. « C'est excellent, Malfoy. Ca te dérange si j'utilise ça ? »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Fais comme tu veux, Potter. Je pars maintenant, mais je te verrais après les vacances, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. A plus Malfoy. »

« A plus Potter. »

Et ensuite il sourit. Harry dut avoir souri en retour, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être sur, parce que sur le moment, ses pensées s'éparpillèrent. C'était la première fois que Malfoy faisait ouvertement un sourire à Harry sans sang sur le visage, et il était étonné. Il semblait vraiment être quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être ami.

Il pouvait définitivement être ami avec Malfoy.

* * *

Remus Lupin accueillit Harry avec une accolade au Square Grimmaurd, qui servait comme quartier général pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry était content que le professeur Lupin fût là. Il détestait venir dans cette maison, son héritage. Ca lui rappelait trop son parrain. Il ne pouvait pas regarder dans la maison sans se rappeler les objets sinistres qui avaient un jour orné les murs comme symboles de l'éducation dysfonctionnelle de Sirius.

Sirius avait grandi comme un bon sorcier dans une mauvaise famille qui avait coupé les liens avec lui quand il était adolescent. Harry et Sirius avaient partagé un lien à travers leurs enfances horribles. Harry détestait être témoin de ça encore et encore, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait « chez lui ».

Lupin le relâcha et lui fit un large sourire. « Comment vas-tu ? Comment étaient tes examens ? As-tu faim ? Est-ce que tu veux un peu de thé ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Bien. Dur. Non. Oui ».

Lupin leva les yeux, faisant mentalement défiler toutes les questions qu'il lui avait posées. « Thé ? Tu veux du thé ? »

« Ce serait super. »

Harry posa ses sacs sur le sol du salon, et plaça le portoloin que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître sur la console. Avec Voldemort et les mangemorts dans la nature, l'Ordre n'autorisait jamais Harry à voyager seul nulle part. Il allait par portoloin ou poudre de cheminette du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix au Terrier, au chemin de Traverse. Quand il devait allait n'importe où d'autre, il était accompagné par un groupe de membres de l'Ordre.

Mais dans la cuisine, Lupin servait seulement de guide à Harry. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du brun d'une façon paternelle. Harry n'était pas encore sûr de comment il se sentait à propos de Lupin tombant dans ce rôle dans sa vie. Orphelin depuis ses un an, la seule véritable figure paternelle qu'Harry avait jamais eue était Sirius, qu'il avait récemment perdu.

Sirius.

« Je sais que c'est dur, » dit Lupin doucement après avoir rempli la bouilloire. « Il me manque aussi. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il avait dû montrer un peu de sa douleur. Soudain, il ne voulait plus de thé.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on prend le thé plus tard ? J'aimerais plutôt faire une sieste. »

« Pas de problème, Harry. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. »

Harry se dirigea vers le couloir puis monta dans sa chambre. Lupin resta debout dans la cuisine, fixant la porte derrière Harry, se sentant impuissant, et se demandant s'il pourrait s'en sortir.

* * *

Harry s'allongea sur le lit, fixant le plafond et se sentant horrible dans sa maison. Dans la maison de Sirius. Ce serait toujours la maison de Sirius pour Harry. Les examens de mi-trimestre étaient terminés, mais le stress des révisions était toujours avec lui. Il était content d'être dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait bien sauf qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait dehors, dans la guerre. Mais pourquoi le quartier général devait-il être là ?

Les épaules d'Harry étaient douloureuses à cause de la tension de l'anxiété, de la perte. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti comme ça, il s'était battu à coups de poing avec Malfoy. Il imagina Sirius rire alors qu'il lui racontait la bagarre, et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il roula face vers le lit et sanglota dans l'oreiller.

Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi, pensant à Sirius, au professeur Lupin, à Malfoy.

* * *

Il était debout sur le terrain de Quidditch dans ses robes, prêt pour le match. Les tribunes étaient pleines de foules encourageantes. Sirius se tenait derrière lui, frictionnant ses épaules, le préparant pour le jeu, lui donnant des mots d'encouragement.

Harry leva la tête et vit Malfoy dans ses robes de Serpentard de l'autre côté du stade. Il tenait le vif d'or dans sa main, le montrant à la foule.

« Va le chercher, » dit Sirius, avec une légère pression.

Harry avança, comme le fit Malfoy. La foule criait tout autour d'eux. Il se retourna vers les encouragements de Sirius, mais il était parti. Soudain, Harry se sentit tout seul. La foule devint silencieuse. Malfoy se tenait debout devant lui, tenant le vif d'or. Il était si en colère contre lui pour avoir le vif.

Mais ensuite Malfoy leva sa main haut au dessus de sa tête, et laissa le vif glisser à travers ses doigts. Harry le regarda s'envoler, se perdre dans le ciel. Il baissa la tête vers Malfoy qui souriait. Il avait un sourire franc, magnifique. Harry voulait tendre le bras et toucher son visage. Harry voulait…

Tout devint noir, et Malfoy était sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. Harry voulait arrêter mais sa baguette continuait de viser le Serpentard hurlant. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa sortir un rire aigu, vicieux, et il sentit une douleur virulente, ardente le toucher dans tout le front.

Harry criait et se cognait la tête contre le mur quand Lupin l'agrippa.

« Harry. Harry ! Réveille-toi. Oh, Merlin, réveille-toi. » Lupin le traina loin du mur dans ses bras. « C'est bon. Tu es en sécurité. S'il te plait réveille-toi. »

Il berça l'adolescent tremblant, tenant ses membres qui se débattaient fermement. Harry essaya de s'échapper, mais Lupin le garda contre lui. Même quand Harry eut des haut-le-cœur, et vomit sur sa poitrine, il garda Harry proche.

Finalement, les tremblements se transformèrent en frissonnements. Harry leva la tête, semblant à peine remarquer le vomi entre eux. « Voldemort le torturait. »

« Qui, Harry ? »

« Malfoy, » dit-il faiblement.

« Lucius ? »

« Draco. » Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur son visage. Il grimaça soudainement, tendant le bras vers le haut et agrippant sa cicatrice. Et toujours, Lupin le tenait. La douleur sembla se calmer, mais elle avait rouvert de vieilles blessures. Harry recommença à pleurer, mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul.

* * *

Nettoyé quelques heures plus tard, Harry se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine. Il fut accueilli par les visages amicaux de Tonks, Fol Œil, Angelina Johnson, et le professeur Lupin.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda Angelina, en lui tapant dans le dos. Angelina avait été dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pendant des années avec Harry. Rapidement après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle rejoignit l'Ordre, et était maintenant une de leurs membres recrutant des plus active. Elle était intelligente et charismatique, et jouait au Quidditch pour les Canons de Chudley, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle voyageait souvent et avait une réputation brillante avec les potentiels jeunes membres de l'Ordre.

Harry sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. « Toi ? »

« Je vais bien. On a gagné notre dernier match, et tu sais, je pense qu'on a une chance pour la Coupe du monde cette année ! »

« C'est la bonne. Tu m'auras des tickets ? »

« Loges assises. » Angelina lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Tonks lui sauta dessus et lui donna un petit câlin. Aujourd'hui elle avait des dreadlocks longs et bleus et un piercing au septum. « Sympa l'anneau au nez, » dit Harry.

« Ah, je voulais essayer quelque chose de différent. Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

Harry inclina la tête et plissa les yeux. « Tu sais que oui. »

Il se glissa sur un siège à côté de Fol Œil, qui lui serra la main et dit d'un ton bourru, « Salut Potter, ça va ce soir ? »

« Ca va mieux, en réalité. Ma cicatrice me faisait mal tout à l'heure. »

Fol Œil hocha la tête sérieusement. « Albus et Snape travaillent toujours là-dessus. Ils trouveront quelque chose. »

« Je doute que Snape essaye vraiment. » marmonna Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais été en bons termes, mais les choses étaient devenues vraiment pire entre eux depuis l'année dernière quand Harry s'était glissé furtivement dans quelques souvenirs de Snape dans une pensine.

« Tu sais qu'il essaie. » dit calmement Lupin alors qu'il plaçait une marmite de civet chaud sur la table devant eux. Il baissa la tête vers Harry avec des yeux inquiets. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête, mais c'était un mensonge.

« Bien, » dit Tonks avec enthousiasme. « Dumbledore veut que tu travailles la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant que tu es là durant les vacances, vu qu'il n'y a pas de professeur à Poudlard cette année. »

« Harry n'a pas besoin d'un professeur, » dit Angelina sur un ton de défi. « _Il_ nous enseignait l'année dernière. »

« Tu ne peux jamais apprendre assez, » dit Fol Œil. « Plus, on ne veut pas qu'il manque de pratique. »

Harry regarda Lupin et haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. »

Fol Œil et Lupin échangèrent des regards. Harry prétendit ne pas le remarquer, mais son humeur s'assombrit d'avantage. Même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, l'Ordre le mettait sur la touche. Maintenant, il passerait les trois prochaines semaines à pratiquer des sorts contre des alliés plutôt que contre des ennemis. Ils auraient probablement des conversations nocturnes sur lui après qu'il soit allé au lit, parlant de comment il « n'était pas encore prêt » pour être dehors à se battre.

Harry essaya de se faire oublier pendant le diner, mais Lupin ne le permit pas. Il interrogea Harry sur tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard – sur tous ses cours, ses professeurs, ses amis. Harry évita prudemment de parler sa trêve avec Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant. Il continuait de voir des flashs de ce sourire adorable se transformant en des cris terrifiants. Il se sentit à nouveau malade. Il mangea à peine.

Malgré les protestations de Lupin, il retourna dans sa chambre après le diner. Il défaisait ses affaires quand il entendit un murmure colérique en bas. Il ouvrit la porte presque silencieusement, tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se passait. Il souhaita avoir une paire d'Oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George, mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse être fait là-dessus maintenant. Comme c'était, il attrapa seulement des bribes de la conversation dans le salon.

« Sûrement Potter sait mieux… » Aboya Fol Œil. Harry se renfrogna. Ils parlaient déjà de lui dans son dos.

Un murmure ferme qui sonnait comme la voix méprisante de Snape l'interrompit. Il parla avec un ton bas tellement contrôlé qu'Harry ne put pas distinguer un seul mot.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux venant de vous, » déclara Lupin avec colère.

Un autre murmure de Snape, suivi par un fouillis de voix. Les quelques mots qu'Harry distingua inclurent « Draco Malfoy » et « désir de mort ». C'était donc de cela dont il était question. Snape avait dû être à la réunion des mangemorts avec Malfoy.

Le cœur d'Harry tomba soudain dans son estomac. Malfoy n'avait pas pu être torturé à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il retourna dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Il s'adossa contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

Il entendit alors un léger coup contre sa porte.

« Harry ? »

C'était Lupin. Il garda ses yeux fermés. Il l'entendit se précipiter à l'intérieur.

« Tu es très pale, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu as une autre vision ? » Lupin posa gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules. Harry secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Dans un murmure à peine audible, Harry dit « C'était à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lupin soupira lourdement. « Tu as entendu alors ? Je venais justement te chercher. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait avoir cette conversation sans toi. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et observa Lupin. Il le pensait. « Est-ce que Snape est encore en bas ? »

« Oui, le professeur Snape est toujours en bas. »

« Je n'y vais pas. J'en sais assez. »

« Harry – »

« Non. »

Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'assit dos à la porte. Immédiatement, Lupin sortit. Harry mit ses coudes sur le bureau et sa tête dans ses mains. C'était trop. Il n'était même pas ami avec le gars. Ils se parlaient à peine. A nouveau, il vit le sourire de Malfoy. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas juste.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de sa chambre et leva les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une ombre noir entrer et son cœur sauta alors que, pendant un moment déchirant, il pensa que son parrain était derrière lui.

Mais il se tourna pour voir le visage pale et froid du Professeur Snape.

« Monsieur Potter, » ricana-t-il, « J'ai remarqué que vous et le jeune Mr. Malfoy aviez appelé une sorte de… trêve… à Poudlard. Mais il est récemment venu à mon attention que peut-être votre relation est quelque chose… d'autre ? »

Harry le regarda, sincèrement confus. « De quoi vous parlez ? » cracha-t-il.

Snape haussa calmement un sourcil et regarda vers la porte où se tenaient Lupin et Fol Œil. Lupin fixait attentivement Harry, étudiant ses traits. « Ce n'est pas vrai, » dit-il à Snape, toujours en l'observant.

Snape reporta son regard sur Harry. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Mr Potter, vous seriez sage de savoir que le jeune Mr Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un qui peut être cru. Il agit seulement pour son propre bénéfice, et cela inclut des actions aussi bien envers le bon et le mauvais côté. Je vous conseille de ne pas le laisser… vous séduire en pensant le contraire. »

Il considéra Harry pendant un moment encore, et puis se tourna brusquement et marcha à grands pas hors de la chambre. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna mais Harry n'entendit pas à nouveau sa voix. Tonks et Angelina avaient dû partir. Fol Œil et Lupin entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce.

« Potter, » dit Fol Œil. « Peut-être que vous méritez une explication. »

« Euh, je pense que j'ai compris, » dit Harry avec un ton méprisant.

« Harry ! » dit Lupin. « Ce n'est pas ce que – »

« Ecoutez, est-ce que je peux être seul maintenant ? » Lupin et Fol Œil étaient silencieux. Harry savait qu'il les fusillait du regard, il essaya donc de ne regarder aucun d'eux. Il n'était pas fâché contre eux. Comment pouvait-il le faire comprendre ça maintenant ? « On commencera à s'entrainer demain, ok ? J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps là. »

Il resta éveillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, pensant à Malfoy. Toutes ces années à être ennemis, à le haïr… Se battre avec lui sur le terrain de Quidditch… Malfoy lui souriant simplement cet après-midi… Malfoy souriant… Malfoy se tordant de douleur… A cause d'Harry… Se tordant de douleur parce qu'il était attiré par Harry…

* * *

Harry passa le jour suivant, et tous les autres jours, excepté Noël, à étudier la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Lupin, Tonks et Fol Œil. Malgré tout ce qu'il savait, il réalisa rapidement que Fol Œil avait raison – il lui restait tellement à apprendre. Il se jeta dans ces séances de révision et de pratique, en partie pour se distraire des souvenirs de Sirius qui vivaient dans cette maison.

Le soir, différents membres de l'Ordre se réunissaient dans la maison et travaillaient sur la stratégie pour leurs batailles contre les mangemorts. Ils dressaient une liste des mangemorts probables et certains – les personnes à observer et à faire attention. C'était souvent un travail décourageant. Même si le nombre de membres de l'Ordre augmentait, les rangs des mangemorts grandissaient en nombre de la même façon.

Les membres de l'Ordre passaient de longues heures à débattre des moyens pour contenir et révéler les mangemorts, et des façons de protéger les moldus et les sorciers civils. Souvent ces débats menaient à de longues tangentes de plainte contre le Ministère de la Magie pour leur manque d'aide envers l'Ordre, mais quelqu'un rappelait toujours l'amer groupe de mots de Dumbledore que le ministère n'était que de la politique, et tant qu'il continuait à être contre Voldemort, l'Ordre continuait de le soutenir. Personne n'aimait ces rappels mais tout le monde grommelait son approbation.

Le jour de Noël, Harry et le Professeur Lupin allèrent par poudre de cheminette au Terrier pour passer le jour en faisant la fête avec les Weasley. Hermione passait les vacances avec ses parents moldus ce qui avait déçu Ron, Ginny et Harry. Mr Weasley laissa rapidement entendre à Harry qu'il avait tenté d'obtenir une invitation pour passer les vacances avec la famille d'Hermione pour qu'il puisse en apprendre plus sur comment les moldus passaient les fêtes, mais Mme Weasley n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Fred et Georges vinrent avec un sac de farces et attrapes génial. Mme Weasley les réprimanda pour avoir amené de tels objets au Terrier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre le paquet contenant le manteau de velours noir qu'ils lui avaient acheté. Elle les tira dans une étreinte serrée, s'épanchant sur combien elle était fière d'eux. Bill et Charlie Weasley étaient aussi au Terrier pour faire la fête. Harry adora parler avec eux de leurs aventures avec le travail et avec l'Ordre dans des pays éloignés. Il remarqua à peine l'absence de Percy, à l'exception des cadeaux non ouverts qui espéraient, posés, son arrivée.

Harry réalisa alors qu'il quittait la soirée que c'était le premier jour entier dont il pouvait se rappeler où il avait été heureux. Même le retour dans la maison de son parrain ne sembla pas mauvais. Alors que Lupin passait son bras autour de ses épaules et l'amenait dans sa chambre pour la nuit, Harry se sentit vraiment chanceux. Entre Lupin et les Weasley, il se sentait comme s'il avait une famille.

Son humeur resta assez légère durant le reste des vacances, grâce à l'entraînement, les réunions de l'Ordre – même les réunions accompagnées de Snape. Il se décida avant la fin des vacances qu'il devrait parler à Malfoy dès que possible dès son retour à Poudlard.

Cette chance vint le matin après sa rentrée. Les élèves se répandaient dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner quand Harry se retrouva à marcher à deux mètre du Serpentard.

« Hé ! Malfoy ! » Appela-t-il. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule vers lui, pour être accueilli par le vieux ricanement.

« Va te faire foutre Potter, » cracha-t-il.

Harry le regarda, perplexe.

« J'ai dit, va te faire FOUTRE, sale connard ! » Malfoy tourna et se fraya un chemin dans la grande salle, laissant Harry seul dans la foule, se sentant comme s'il avait été giflé.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'espère que vous me ferez partager vos impressions ! Après tout 20 mises en alertes, 20 reviews ;) J'ai le droit de rêver xD

A dans deux semaines,

Emma'Billie.


	3. Guerre Psychologique

**Auteur :** Tangledhair

**Traductrice :** Emma'Billie

**Rating :** M, relation entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Tangledhair qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

**Lien de** **la fic originale** : s/1644250/1/ (il suffit de copier ça après le dernier slash /)

**Statut de la fic :** Complete, 26 chapitres. En cours de traduction, 8 chapitres sur 26.

**Publication : **Bimensuelle

**IMPORTANT :** Quand l'auteur a commencé à écrire cette histoire, les tomes 6 et 7 n'étaient pas sorti, se passe donc après HOP.

**Note de la traductrice :** A nouveau, un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent désormais cette histoire, à ceux qui l'ont ajoutée en favori et surtout à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews :) Bon cette fois la majorité ont pris la défense d'Harry et le pauvre Draco s'est attiré les foudres XD Compatissez quand même pour le pauvre garçon, il s'est pris quelques doloris juste pour avoir fait ami-ami avec Harry, c'est pas terrible XD

J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :

**Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review ;) Non tu as raison, Draco n'a pas vraiment aimé la douleur, compréhensible en même temps ! Et oui Harry ne pensait certainement pas que Draco réagirait comme ça mais ils auront l'occasion de s'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre ;)

**Kisis :** Merci pour tes deux reviews :) Tu as totalement raison, c'était évident que cette amitié ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps et Draco en a pris pour son compte. Harry doit intérieurement se douter du pourquoi mais pensait peut-être que Draco résisterait. Enfin, c'est un Serpentard et il va se complaire dans son rôle. Mais ils auront l'occasion de s'expliquer dans le chapitre quatre ;)

Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Harry et son rôle dans la guerre, c'est le début de la croissance d'Harry en pouvoir qui est très importante dans toute cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

Ps : J'ai conservé les noms des personnages en anglais donc :

_Oliver Wood _= Olivier Dubois

_Colin Creevy _= Colin Crivey

* * *

A la fin de la première semaine après les vacances d'hiver, Harry commença à remarquer des graffitis magiques sur les murs des toilettes. L'écriture n'était jamais la même, mais le message l'était.

_Harry Potter a tué Cedric Diggory. _

Les élèves qui essayèrent trouvèrent cela extrêmement difficile de couvrir ou d'effacer le message, c'était donc souvent suivi par des réponses déclarant que seulement un idiot croirait cela ; seulement un idiot nierait que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour.

Coïncident avec l'apparition de ce graffiti était ce nouvel engouement parmi les Serpentards de murmurer « Cedric Diggory » à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient Harry, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

« Ignore-les, mec, » dit Ron, dans une réaction anormalement calme. « Personne ne croit ça. Ils essayent juste de t'atteindre. »

Ca marchait.

Harry commença de nouveau à avoir des cauchemars de la nuit où Cedric mourut. Il voyait le flash vert, et ensuite Cedric tombait. Il était attaché et regardait ensuite son propre sang participé à la résurrection de Voldemort.

En revivant le terrible événement chaque soir dans son sommeil agité, Harry ne se sentait jamais reposé. Il se déplaçait dans les couloirs de Poudlard constamment de mauvaise humeur. Des cernes se développèrent en dessous de ses yeux si bien qu'il avait l'air de jeter des regards noirs même quand il ne le faisait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Tu ressembles à un mort-vivant. » Ginny s'assit à côté de lui dans la Grande Salle un jour pendant le déjeuner, laissant tomber ses livres avec un bruit sourd sur la place à côté d'elle.

« Rien. Je vais bien. »

« Si tu vas bien, alors je suis Wanda la Magnifique. Allez, tu peux me le dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry baissa la tête vers son assiette intacte. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps non plus.

« Il est contrarié que Malfoy soit toujours un crétin. » dit Hermione comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle se glissait sur le siège en face d'Harry.

Harry leva la tête vers elle avec colère.

« Tu ne l'es pas vraiment ? » demanda Ginny, comme si elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

« Non, je ne le suis pas vraiment, » dit Harry, fusillant Hermione du regard.

« Si tu l'es, Harry. Ce n'est rien dont tu dois avoir honte. Tu avais espoir que la trêve durerait, parce que tu es une personne honnête et tu étais prêt à la maintenir. Mais Malfoy ne l'est simplement pas. Il n'y a rien à faire sur ça. »

« Elle a raison, Harry. Si tu te laisses être déçu à chaque fois que Malfoy agit comme un con, tu peux aussi bien te tuer juste maintenant, plutôt que de souffrir d'une vie de dépression. » Elle et Hermione rirent. Harry feignit un sourire.

« Mais quoiqu'il en soit, tu as besoin de manger plus, » dit Ginny. « Je ne sais pas comme tu vis, puisque tu ne sembles jamais ingérer aucune nourriture. »

« Et Ron m'a dit que tu ne dors pas non plus, » dit Hermione.

« Oh, Ron te dit ça maintenant ?! » exigea Harry.

« Oui, Ron m'a dit – mais tout le monde sait. Tu réveilles tes camarades de chambre la nuit avec tes cauchemars, tu sais. »

« As-tu déjà considéré de juste prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? »

Harry leva les bras au ciel. « Hey, qu'est-ce que _c'est _? Vous deux vous êtes nommées mes nouvelles mères ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je veux dire, fichez-moi la paix ! » Il poussa son assiette au loin et se leva.

« Harry, assieds-toi ! » ordonna Hermione.

« Ou tu es cloué au sol ! » ajouta Ginny.

Elles éclatèrent alors de rire. Harry s'affaissa et regarda l'une puis l'autre, totalement abasourdi.

« Hey, désolé je suis en retard, » dit Ron, tapant dans le dos d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elles ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un signe vers les deux filles qui ricanaient.

Harry secoua la tête. « Aucune idée. » Ron s'assit de l'autre côté d'Harry et le regarda l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Il haussa les épaules et se rassit.

Ron remplissait toujours son assiette quand le Professeur McGonagall balaya la table du regard. « Mr Weasley, Mlle Weasley, pouvez-vous venir avec moi au bureau du directeur ? » Elle avait l'air troublé et immédiatement, les visages du groupe tombèrent dans l'anxiété. « Et je soupçonne que vous deux devriez venir aussi, » dit-elle à Harry et Hermione.

Les quatre se levèrent de table et suivirent la directrice de leur maison jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore dans un silence glacial.

Le cœur d'Harry était lourd à l'intérieur de lui. C'était comme du plomb, battant lentement, martelant ses oreilles. Quelque chose avait dû arriver à quelqu'un, et le fait que Ron et Ginny fussent demandés en premier signifiait pour Harry que c'était l'un des Weasley.

Ils se tinrent devant la gargouille de pierre pendant que le Professeur McGonagall marmonnait « Vers gélifiés. » La gargouille oscilla sur le côté pour révéler les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. Les quelques secondes que prirent la montée des escaliers semblèrent durer une vie entière pour Harry.

« Prenez un siège, s'il vous plait, » indiqua le professeur Dumbledore aux Gryffondors extrêmement silencieux. « Personne n'est blessé, » ajouta-t-il.

Le groupe laissa sortir un soupir collectif et chacun choisit un siège moelleux pour s'asseoir.

Dumbledore les considéra gravement. « Mais j'ai peur d'avoir des nouvelles inquiétantes. La boutique Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sur le chemin de Traverse a été attaquée et détruite dans la nuit. La marque des Ténèbres était dans le ciel ce matin. Personne n'a été blessé dans l'attaque, puisque le chemin de Traverse était plutôt bien fermé, mais j'ai peur que la boutique de vos frères ait été détruite. »

Ginny regarda Ron avec une expression de douleur. « Pauvre Fred et George. Cette boutique était leur rêve. »

« Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? » Ron secoua la tête. « Eh bien, ils ne vont pas garder les Weasley à terre. Fred et George doivent avoir assez à la banque pour être capable de reconstruire. »

Ginny fut d'accord. « Dans quelques semaines, ce sera comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Ces sales fils de putes perdent leur temps – oh désolée, Professeurs. » Ginny baissa la tête, rougissant vivement.

Les yeux de professeur Dumbledore pétillèrent. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il avec un sourire, « Mais je ne parle pas français. » Le professeur McGonagall, cependant, eut l'air strict de nouveau.

Harry était soulagé que les nouvelles ne fussent pas pires que ça l'était, mais quelque chose le troublait mais il ne pouvait pas mettre complètement le doigt dessus.

Hermione prit la parole. « Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait _ça _? Je veux dire, je suis reconnaissante qu'ils n'aient fait que ça, mais du vandalisme destructeur n'est pas vraiment euh… le style des mangemorts. »

C'était ça. Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore dans l'expectative.

Dumbledore était sérieux encore une fois. « C'est vraiment astucieux de votre part, Miss Granger. Et j'ai peur que vous ayez une bonne raison de demander. » Il regarda Harry tristement pendant un moment avant de continuer. « Un message a été laissé au milieu des ruines de la boutique. » Il marqua une pause à nouveau, ne voulant pas le dire à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Ginny doucement.

« Pour toi, Harry Potter. »

* * *

Harry se sentait comme si quelqu'un plongeait la main dans sa poitrine et pressait tranquillement son cœur. Il y avait de la douleur toute la journée maintenant – une douleur mentale qui se manifestait physiquement. Il était toujours fatigué. Il était toujours nauséeux. Son corps faisait toujours mal. Et sa poitrine aussi.

Plusieurs jours après l'attaque au chemin de Traverse, Angelina Johnson était attaquée après un match. Angelina fut prise au dépourvu, étant dans un endroit à moitié bondé. Elle n'avait pas été tuée, et en fait, une foule de fans très protecteurs chassa ses agresseurs. Mais elle passa quatre jours dans une salle de rétablissement à Ste Mangouste.

A nouveau, une marque des Ténèbres tacha le ciel au-dessus du lieu de l'attaque, mais cette fois, les mots 'Pour toi, Harry Potter' étaient dans le ciel avec la marque. L'image de la marque des Ténèbres avec le message pour Harry avait éclaboussé toute la Gazette du Sorcier.

Même pendant qu'elle fut à Ste Mangouste, Angelina dit dans un communiqué qu'elle était bonne amie avec Harry et qu'elle le supportait pleinement, spécialement si « ces crétins de mangemorts » allaient tenter de le diffamer en plaçant son nom à côté de ce « symbole d'idiotie dégoûtant. »

Les fans des Canons de Chudley de partout rendirent public leur soutien pour Harry de la même façon.

Une semaine plus tard, Oliver Wood était attaqué. Deux jours plus tard, Katie Bell. A chaque fois une marque des Ténèbres et le message marquaient le lieu de l'attaque.

Harry réalisa immédiatement que Voldemort et ses mangemorts s'en prenaient à quiconque étant proche de lui et qui était à leur portée. Dumbledore protégeait les étudiants de Poudlard, donc Ron, Hermione, et Ginny, ainsi que le reste de ses camarades de classe étaient en sécurité. Néanmoins, ses amis diplômés et les membres de l'Ordre étaient maintenant apparemment à un risque d'attaque plus élevé.

Parce qu'ils connaissaient Harry.

Harry demanda au professeur Dumbledore d'assigner des membres de l'Ordre pour protéger les parents d'Hermione en permanence. Ils étaient tous les deux des moldus et ne seraient pas capable de se protéger du tout pendant une attaque. Ce serait plutôt bas des mangemorts de s'en prendre à eux, mais ils avaient un passé d'attaques contre les moldus, donc Harry les en croyait capable. Dumbledore répondit avec un sourire scintillant qu'il s'en était déjà occupé.

Harry se demanda si cela troublerait Hermione s'il lui disait cela ou la soulagerait. Il opta pour ne rien dire, pensant qu'elle était une personne très intelligente, et pouvait en fait être la personne qui l'avait suggéré à l'origine. Si c'était le cas, elle avait probablement opté de ne rien lui dire pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments.

Pour la part d'Hermione, elle prit l'initiative de ressusciter l'AD, bien que (ou particulièrement parce que) le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait temporairement été retiré de l'enseignement à Poudlard.

Cornelius Fudge, avec l'aide de Percy Weasley, avait réussi à faire passer une loi par l'intermédiaire du Ministère que le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal serait suspendu pour une date indéterminée pendant qu'un groupe de travail du Ministère vérifiait le danger potentiel de ce cours. Après avoir rétabli Dumbledore comme directeur l'année dernière, Fudge retira le contrôle du ministère à Poudlard sauf celui-ci.

Sur les cinq professeurs de Défense qu'Harry avait eus en cinq ans, deux étaient des supporters secrets de Voldemort, un était un menteur professionnel, une avait été une professeure/espionne incompétente plantée par Fudge lui-même, et un, le seul professeur décent en Défense à ce jour, avait été le professeur Lupin, un loup-garou. Fudge était déterminé à découvrir si le cours était un outil dangereux utilisé par les mangemorts pour mettre la main sur les élèves de Poudlard. Il était aussi déterminé à s'assurer que Dumbledore sache que, en tant que Ministre de la Magie, il avait le dessus.

L'AD était l'armée de Dumbledore, un club secret précédemment fondé l'année dernière quand l'espionne de Fudge menaçait de ruiner les chances de ses élèves de ne jamais avoir les B.U.S.E. ou A.S.P.I.C. de Défense en étant une telle professeure terriblement incompétente. Harry enseigna au groupe la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, puisqu'il était l'élève avec le plus d'expérience personnelle sur le terrain.

Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait assumer de nouveau – en plus – la pression de s'assurer que les 54 étudiants qui avaient exprimé de l'intérêt soient entrainés pour un combat contre les mangemorts. Mais de son point de vue, cela devait être fait, et il n'y avait personne d'autre de disponible pour le job.

A la première rencontre, ils décidèrent de se rencontrer une fois par semaine, et une fois le week-end si possible. Ils revirent quelques sortilèges de défense simple, mais Harry passa la plupart du premier jour à corriger le travail de la baguette et à expliquer les mécanismes de la posture d'une bonne défense pendant un duel.

Il continuait de penser à la nuit l'année dernière où il avait mené les membres de l'AD dans une bataille contre des mangemorts adultes. Alors qu'il regardait Hermione revoir le sort de désarmement, il se rappela d'elle allongée sur le sol. Il se rappela craindre qu'elle fût morte. Il se rappela Sirius venir à son secours. Il se rappela chasser Bellatrix Lestrange droit vers Voldemort. Il se rappela la confrontation de Dumbledore avec Voldemort. Il se rappela Sirius tomber à travers le voile.

Harry découvrit que garder les souvenirs sous contrôle pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur le cours était extrêmement éreintant.

Alors qu'il quittait la Salle sur demande avec les autres membres de l'AD, Harry remarqua une bande de Serpentards de première année groupée longer le couloir. Ils paraissaient assez inoffensifs, mais quand Harry les vit, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Epuisé comme il était, il dormit à peine cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le jour suivant Harry entrait dans la salle de Divination avec la pleine intention de s'allonger dans la classe transformée en nuit-forêt et dormir pendant le cours de Firenze. Ce serait facile à faire sans que Firenze ne le remarque, parce que dès que la leçon commençait, il regardait toujours le « ciel », et ne baissait pas de nouveau la tête jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Mais juste quand Harry commençait à se sentir à l'aise, il entendit le murmure d'une voix traînante des plus odieuses à trois mètres. « Psst. Hey, Potter. Potter ! »

Un petit rire étouffé dit à Harry que Crabbe, Goyle, et Pansy Parkinson étaient là sur quoi que Draco eût à dire à Harry. Il garda ses yeux fermés, espérant avoir l'air comme s'il était déjà endormi pour que Malfoy le laisse tranquille.

« Potter ! » siffla Malfoy. « Potter, réveille-toi ! J'ai un message pour toi – Christopher Billings dit qu'il a quelque chose… Pour toi, Harry Potter. »

'Merde, merde, merde,' pensa Harry. 'Ca ne peut avoir commencé ici, aussi.'

Son sang se glaça, sachant que quelques Serpentards, sans doute de la même année que Malfoy, avaient attaqué le Gryffondor de troisième qui était à la fois dans l'équipe de Quidditch et un nouveau membre de l'AD. Harry essaya de retenir ses tremblements, essayant d'empêcher Malfoy de savoir qu'il l'avait compris – d'une façon ou _d'une autre_.

Il resta allongé avec les yeux fermés durant tout le cours de Divination, ne dormant pas ni n'absorbant aucune des paroles ambigües de Firenze. Dès que la cloche sonna, il bailla et se leva groggy, prétendant pour le bien de Malfoy d'avoir été endormi tout ce temps. Mais quand il sortit dans le couloir, il tira Ron sur le côté.

« On doit trouver Christopher, » dit-il. « Les Serpentards l'ont attaqué. »

Harry et Ron se pressèrent dans les couloirs, rassemblant de plus en plus de membres de l'AD dans leur équipe de recherche alors que les minutes passaient. Quelqu'un le trouva finalement au coin d'une classe abandonné dans la tour Nord. Il était inconscient et couvert de lacérations douloureuses. Sa baguette avait été brisée.

* * *

Madame Pomfresh dit que Christopher irait bien, mais il aurait besoin de rester à l'infirmerie pendant un jour ou deux. Harry lui rendit visite dès qu'il fut de nouveau conscient, avec un grand paquet de pâtisseries de la part des elfes de maison de la cuisine.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda-t-il à Christopher cloué au lit.

« Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je marchais vers la classe. Je pensais que j'étais seul dans le couloir, mais ensuite j'ai entendu une voix derrière moi et j'ai senti ma peau s'ouvrir de partout. La douleur était affreuse. Je… Je ne me rappelle de rien après. »

« Tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Mais ta baguette a été brisée. »

Christopher secoua la tête avec colère. « Ils ont dû le faire après que je me sois évanoui. »

Harry tremblait d'indignation. Il ne voulait pas, mais il devait le dire. « Christopher, c'était à cause de moi, tu sais. Je comprendrai si tu veux démissionner de l'équipe et de l'AD. » Il ne pouvait même pas regarder Christopher dans les yeux alors qu'il le disait.

Mais Christopher ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. « Harry, le Quidditch est ma vie. Et aussi loin que va l'AD – c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu ne me jettes pas dehors, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Harry regarda le garçon assis dans son lit d'hôpital avec des marques roses en travers du visage où la nouvelle peau poussait. Ses poings étaient serrés et son expression déterminée. Harry dut sourire. « Bien sûr que non, Christopher. Je voulais juste dire que – »

« Oublie ce que tu voulais dire. Je n'abandonne pas et c'est définitif ! »

Madame Pomfresh entra précipitamment pour voir ce qu'était toute cette agitation, et commença à chasser Harry dehors pour que Christopher puisse se reposer. Harry la laissa faire, mais pas avant de s'être penché vers Christopher et de lui murmurer qu'il avait demandé à Dobby, un de ses amis Elfe de maison, de lui rendre visite et de s'assurer qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait pendant qu'il récupérait. Christopher sourit et dit malicieusement, « Tu vois ? Tu vaux le coup d'être gardé comme ami. »

* * *

« Ils l'ont attaqué par derrière ?! » cria Ron dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. « Et ENSUITE ils ont cassé sa baguette ?! »

Des voix indignées appelèrent au sang. Les Serpentards n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Harry arrêta de parler et se mit silencieusement dans tous ses états pendant que toute la maison de Gryffondor moins un débattait sur ce qui devait être fait pour venger Christopher. C'était seulement une question de temps avant que la conversation revienne sur lui.

C'était _à cause_ de lui, après tout.

Il s'assit avec colère, écoutant la foule crier son indignation. Il prépara sa défense pour quand le temps viendrait pour lui de parler à nouveau. Il se préparait à offrir son approbation à tous ceux qui voulaient partir – partir de l'AD, partit de toute association avec Harry tout simplement. Il se prépara pour quand toute la furie bouillante dans la pièce se tournerait vers lui.

Mais il n'eut jamais la chance d'exprimer toutes les choses qu'il s'était préparé à dire.

« Pourquoi Christopher de toute façon ? » cria un troisième année. « Il n'a aucun ennemi – pas même chez les Serpentards. »

« Ils essayent d'atteindre Harry, » dit Neville. « C'est la même chose avec cette merde de marque des Ténèbres en ce moment. » Il y eut des murmures de consentement. Harry maudit silencieusement Neville pour être celui qui évoqua son nom.

« Eh bien, s'ils essayaient d'atteindre Harry, ils ont vraiment une mauvaise vue, » dit Ginny. Quelques personnes rirent. Harry était content d'entendre Ginny essayer d'apaiser la situation pour lui.

« La raison pour laquelle ils ont attaqué Christopher n'a pas d'importance, » dit Colin Creevy, prenant la défense d'Harry qu'il adorait. Ses mots furent accueillis par des cris d'approbation. Harry pensa pendant une seconde qu'il pourrait être tiré d'affaire après tout. Hermione fit alors un pas en avant et dit la dernière chose qu'il n'aurait jamais attendue d'elle.

« Mais la raison _a_ de l'importance, » déclara-t-elle fermement, calmant la pièce. Le cœur d'Harry commença à s'emballer. « Ca a de l'importance pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, si Christopher a été attaqué à cause d'une vendetta de quelqu'un contre Harry, alors c'est encore pire que si ses propres ennemis l'avaient agressé. Et le fait est que la vendetta est probablement un coup de – soyons réaliste – _Lord Voldemort_. » Presque tout le monde grimaça ou gémit au nom. « Ca rend cela un million de fois pire. »

« Ces types lèchent les bottes de leurs parents mangemorts avec cette attaque ! » cria quelqu'un dans le fond. Les Gryffondors rugirent de colère.

« Mais autre chose, » cria Hermione au-dessus de la foule alors que le volume baissait de nouveau. « S'ils ont attaqué Christopher pour atteindre Harry, alors on a toutes les raisons de croire que plus d'agressions se produiront contre tous ceux qui sont associés avec Harry. » Le volume dans la pièce s'éleva à nouveau. Hermione cria par-dessus eux. « C'est l'équipe de Quidditch, les membres de l'AD, et CHACUN DANS CETTE PIECE ! »

Les voix diminuèrent alors que tout le monde dans la maison d'Harry se regardait l'un l'autre, réalisant qu'ils étaient tous des cibles potentielles.

« On peut être assez sûr, » continua Hermione, « Que Christopher a été attaqué par une personne, ou plusieurs, plus âgée que lui. Je ne veux blesser aucun des Gryffondors les plus jeunes, mais le sort qui l'a frappé est assez sophistiqué et exige une quantité de magie plus forte qu'aucun des troisièmes années pourrait avoir. » La pièce murmura son accord. « Si les agressions continuent, personne ne pourra s'attendre à un combat juste. Cela veut dire qu'aucun membre de Gryffondor ne devrait être seul jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé. Et, je pense qu'Harry sera d'accord, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch et de l'AD pourraient vouloir être particulièrement prudents pour le moment. »

Les Gryffondors regardèrent autour d'eux, parlant, planifiant sur qui marcherait avec qui et où. Ron cria au-dessus de la foule. « Et en attendant, on doit découvrir qui sont les bâtards qui ont attaqué Christopher ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va leur faire, » cria quelqu'un d'autre.

« Pour cette partie, Ron, je pense que toi et moi devrions nous couvrir les oreilles, » dit Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On est préfets. On ne devrait pas savoir si des gens dans notre maison planifient une attaque contre d'autres élèves. »

« Euh, dans ce cas, peut-être que tu devrais aussi te couvrir les yeux pour que tu ne saches pas si je suis impliqué ou non. »

« Bon, eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais le faire aussi, » dit Hermione avec un rictus amusé.

Aucun d'eux ne le fit.

Harry se leva et étreignit Hermione longtemps et fortement. Ron et Ginny essayèrent tous les deux de prétendre qu'ils ne regardaient pas.

* * *

Le mot du plan de précautions se propagea au reste de l'AD avant le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. C'était samedi et beaucoup de Gryffondors et d'autres membres de l'AD passèrent la matinée à chercher des indices sur le lieu de l'agression de Christopher, et à cuisiner les Serpentards pour des informations à propos de qui avait commis l'attaque.

Les efforts du matin ne produisirent aucun résultat. Les Serpentards étaient tous bouche cousue au sujet de l'agression. Tous feignirent l'ignorance. Harry fut déçu, bien qu'il n'en ait pas attendu plus.

Durant la journée, encore trois membres de l'AD furent attaqués – deux Gryffondors et un Poufsouffle. Chacun d'eux fut agressé par derrière pendant qu'ils étaient seuls. D'ici à la réunion de l'AD le dimanche après-midi, pas un seul membre de Gryffondor ou de l'AD ne pouvait être trouvé seul dans les couloirs.

La réunion commença sur une note aigre. Les élèves étaient en colère que leurs amis aient été attaqués. Ils étaient en colère que personne ne sache pour sûr qui les attaquait. Harry ne pouvait pas leur reprocher cela. Il était aussi en colère.

« On _sait_ que Malfoy est derrière ça, même s'il n'est pas celui qui le fait – on doit le choper ! »

« C'est impossible – il est toujours entouré par ses Serpentards lèche-bottes. On devrait simplement commencer à attaquer les Serpentards au hasard, de la façon dont ils attaquent les Gryffondors au hasard. »

« Ca ne nous ferait pas meilleurs qu'eux, » dit Hermione.

« Eh bien, ils ont commencé cette bataille, et j'en ai marre d'être un 'meilleur homme' ici, » cria Seamus.

« Et j'en ai marre de me promener en groupe dans les couloirs, comme si j'avais peur d'être seul, » dit Ernie MacMillan avec dédain. « On ne devrait pas avoir peur ici – on est à Poudlard ! »

« Ne pense pas à ça comme une démonstration de peur, » dit Ginny. « C'est une démonstration de force. Personne ne peut nous battre. L'AD est trop forte ! Et on se serre les coudes ! » Quelques cris d'approbation retentirent.

Harry se leva devant eux. « En attendant, il y a trop d'élèves ici pour que j'y enseigne comme à un seul groupe. Spécialement maintenant qu'on a des tous petits mangemorts qui errent dans les couloirs. » Quelques personnes rirent de son ton moqueur. « On doit augmenter la vitesse et l'intensité de notre entraînement. Je veux que chaque troisième année dans cette pièce soit capable de se battre contre n'importe quel sixième ou septième année assez bas pour les attaquer. »

Il les divisa en neuf groupes de six – gardant une place pour Christopher quand il reviendrait – et attribua un membre vétéran de l'AD pour mener chaque groupe. Il donna ses instructions à tous les groupes, et déambula ensuite, surveillant leur progrès, mais se fiant énormément aux chefs des groupes pour donner plus d'instructions personnelles à chaque paire de combattants.

L'entrainement allait beaucoup plus vite que jeudi soir, quand Harry avait essayé de surveiller et corriger les 54 membres par lui-même. Le groupe maitrisa rapidement le sortilège de mutisme qu'ils avaient commencé le soir. Harry travaillait avec le groupe de Ron quand il remarqua que la salle semblait être devenue silencieuse tout à coup, plutôt que le silence se fasse puis revienne. Il leva les yeux pour voir le professeur Dumbledore se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un regard très grave sur le visage.

« Bonjour, monsieur, » dit Harry, se dirigeant vers lui.

« Désolé de l'interruption, Harry, puis-je parler avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il se tourna vers l'AD. « Continuez de travailler le sortilège de mutisme pendant que je suis parti. » Il suivit Dumbledore dans le couloir vide et ferma la porte derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, décidant d'aller droit au but.

« Harry, Remus Lupin a été attaqué pendant une mission pour l'Ordre. Il est en vie, mais il est dans un état critique à Ste Mangouste. »

« Je comprends, monsieur. »

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'autre chose au-delà de ces trois mots. Il se sentit creux de l'intérieur – l'ombre d'une personne. « Je comprends, monsieur » continuait de résonner à travers lui.

Je comprends, monsieur, que Lupin a pris le risque de travailler avec l'Ordre.

Je comprends, monsieur, que les guérisseurs à Ste Mangouste font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour lui.

Je comprends, monsieur, que vous êtes là pour moi.

Avaient-ils parlé de toutes ces choses ? Harry ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler. Il était un blanc. Il ne montra aucune émotion.

Je comprends, monsieur, que je risque de perdre mon troisième père dans cette existence.

Harry continuait de se répéter ça dans sa tête. Mais il _ne pouvait pas _comprendre.

Quand il revint à lui, il était assis sur son lit et Ginny lui parlait.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

_Blanc. Il ne sentait rien._ « Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la réunion ? »

« Harry, c'était il y a deux heures. Tout le monde est au diner maintenant. Je suis venue pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

_Vide. Il était creux_. « Je vais bien. Va diner. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et étudia son visage. « Qui c'est ? »

_Ombre. Il était seul_. « Le professeur Lupin. » Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur son visage. Il ne les remarqua pas. « Ils ne savent pas s'il va réussir à s'en sortir. »

« Oh, Harry, » murmura Ginny. Elle fit disparaître les larmes avec le bout de ses doigts. Harry se tourna vers elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et il se lova contre elle, sa tête sur son épaule. Et il pleura.

Je comprends, monsieur, que je risque de perdre mon troisième père dans cette existence.

* * *

Un chapitre qui se termine sur une note triste. Laissez-donc une review pour montre votre soutien à notre bon Remus (a)

Bon, je vais vous laisser sur une note plus joyeuse, le chapitre quatre marquera un tournant dans la relation de Draco et Harry ;)

Sur ce, à dans deux semaines !

Bisous, Emma.


	4. Un serment lié dans le sang

**Auteur :** Tangledhair

**Traductrice :** Emma'Billie

**Rating :** M, relation entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Tangledhair qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

**Lien de** **la fic originale** : s/1644250/1/ (il suffit de copier ça après le dernier slash /)

**Statut de la fic :** Complete, 26 chapitres. En cours de traduction, 8 chapitres sur 26.

**Publication : **Bimensuelle

**IMPORTANT :** Quand l'auteur a commencé à écrire cette histoire, les tomes 6 et 7 n'étaient pas sorti, se passe donc après HOP.

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewés ces deux dernières semaines, il y a eu plus de reviews que d'habitude et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Donc comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux lisent, ajoutent favs, suivent l'histoire, bref aux lecteurs en général xD Vous avez été tous d'accord pour dire que le chapitre précédent était triste, donc je suis contente de vous présenter ce chapitre quatre qui comme je l'ai promis voit un premier rapprochement entre Harry et Draco, autre qu'amical ;) Bon il est pas super joyeux mais un peu plus que l'autre !

J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :

**Guest :** Oui toutes les deux semaines, je sais c'est cruel, ça m'embête un peu aussi et quand je vois vos reviews adorables j'ai presque envie de poster aussitôt après mais pour rester régulière, je préfère avoir un temps un peu long du publication pour avoir le temps d'avancer dans la traduction (les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs !) Une fois que la traduction sera terminée, je publierai toutes les semaines ;) En attendant merci beaucoup ta review qui fait super plaisir. Et je confirme : cette fic est vraiment de qualité, quand je la lisais, je me disais que ç'aurait facilement pu être un tome de la saga HP ! Avec du Drarry pour notre plus grand plaisir !

**Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review ;) Ah oui les mini-mangemorts, on va en entendre encore parler dans les prochains chapitres, ils ne vont malheureusement pas se calmer et d'autres élèves vont en faire les frais...

**Guest :** Thanks pour ta review :) Alors on sera si Draco est derrière tout ça dans le chapitre huit seulement, ce chapitre peut peut-être faire pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre, tout dépend du point de vue ! Et pour Remus, on en apprend plus sur son état dans ce chapitre et on aura l'occasion de le voir _très_ longuement dans le prochain chapitre :)

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Harry était transparent.

Il était un mélange tourbillonnant de colère et de douleur et d'impuissance et de peur.

Il souhaitait pouvoir repousser tout le monde. Il souhaitait pouvoir faire la sourde oreille. Il souhaitait pouvoir tout éteindre, ou au minimum, prendre une pause de tout pendant un jour.

Il s'assit au petit-déjeuner parmi ses amis silencieux et aux visages graves, fixant son assiette, souhaitant pouvoir manger. Le stress se présentait dans le corps d'Harry comme de l'agitation et des nausées. Le manque de sommeil et d'alimentation saine le rendait plus faible, plus sensible au stress. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Harry était proche du point de rupture.

Si pendant rien qu'un jour tout cessait d'exister… si pendant rien qu'un jour il pouvait juste être un garçon normal de seize ans, avec des soucis normaux… si pendant rien qu'un jour il pouvait ne pas se préoccuper du monde autour de lui… alors, peut-être, serait-il prêt à faire face à la réalité de la vie d'Harry Potter.

A l'heure actuelle, il était entré dans la Grande Salle ce matin au son des Serpentards murmurant « Cedric Diggory ». Les hiboux n'apportèrent aucune nouvelle de Lupin. La une de la Gazette des Sorciers montra une autre image de la marque des Ténèbres avec le message, « Pour toi, Harry Potter », au dessus du lieu de l'agression de Lupin. Et Harry réalisa avec un juron qu'il n'avait pas fini son devoir de potions.

Harry posa sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur la table. Ginny plaça sa main sur son épaule, mais il l'ignora. « Je vais bien, » grogna-t-il.

« Harry, sèche juste le cours de potions aujourd'hui, » dit Ron. « Snape va trouver un quelconque moyen de te donner une retenue de toute façon. Tu peux aussi bien en profiter pour rattraper un peu de sommeil. »

Harry sourit d'un air suffisant à l'idée attirante, mais ensuite secoua la tête. « Non, je dois faire quelque chose. Cette attente est affreuse. »

« Tu préfèrerais aller en potions ? » demanda Hermione, incrédule.

« Tu préfèrerais que je sèche les cours ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton moqueur.

« Eh bien, non, je – » Hermione plissa les yeux, regardant la forme fragile d'Harry. « Eh bien, si, en fait. Je pense que tu devrais sécher les cours. » La mâchoire de Ron tomba. Hermione l'ignora. « Vraiment, Harry, tu dois prendre soin de toi. »

_Il y a trop d'autres choses dont je dois prendre soin_.

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien. »

Il se leva pour aller en potions. Ses amis se levèrent d'un bon pour le suivre. En quelques secondes, un groupe de membres de l'AD était également avec lui. Ca arrivait souvent maintenant. Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient tous des regards de fierté sur le visage. Apparemment, ils avaient pris les mots de Ginny à cœur et mettaient en avant la force de l'AD. Ginny était un bon chef, pensa-t-il. L'AD avait plusieurs bons leaders.

Le groupe s'égrena doucement par deux ou trois alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs propres classes. Finalement, Harry, Hermione et Ron tournèrent au coin vers le couloir des cachots. Quelques Serpentards étaient déjà là, attendant à l'extérieur de la classe. Ils commencèrent à murmurer « Cedric Diggory » dès qu'ils virent Harry.

Harry vit Malfoy lever la tête joyeusement, et il se détourna. 'Je ne suis pas vraiment là aujourd'hui' pensa-t-il. 'Je sèche le cours mais suis quand même venu, juste pour la distraction. Peu importe ce que Malfoy ou Snape font parce que je ne suis pas vraiment là.'

Il commençait à se calmer avec des pensées de non-existence, mais alors une voix trainante fit son chemin jusqu'à sa conscience.

« … ils sont dangereux. Personnellement, je pense que tous les loups-garous devraient être exterminés. » Hermione et Ron saisirent tous les deux Harry, qui avait serré les poings et se débattait dans la direction de Malfoy. Il pouvait sentir son sang s'échauffer. Il pouvait le goûter.

Malfoy le regarda et continua. « Mais on ne devrait pas juste les tuer. C'est trop gentil pour eux. On devrait les attacher d'abord, et lentement les torturer à mort. »

Harry vit rouge et se dégagea de ses compagnons, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il plaqua Malfoy au sol, l'écrasant sur les pierres froides, martelant de ses poings le Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle essayèrent tous les deux d'attraper Harry pour l'éloigner de leur chef, mais il se cambra et les frappa tous les deux au visage. Ils reculèrent, étonnés et en sang. Malfoy saisit l'occasion causée par la pause dans l'attaque. Quand Harry se retourna vers lui, il était prêt. Il frappa Harry dans le visage avec toute sa force. Harry tomba en arrière et Malfoy roula sur lui. Il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le Gryffondor, ouvrit sa bouche et –

« POTTER ! MALFOY ! »

Les deux levèrent la tête, choqués par le cri remarquablement fort du maître des potions. Le professeur Snape fondit sur eux, la fureur dans les yeux. Derrière lui se tenait le professeur Dumbledore.

« Quel est le sens de tout cela ? » cria Snape.

« Professeur, il m'a attaqué ! » gémit Malfoy.

Harry leva la tête vers lui. Malfoy était toujours au-dessus de lui, le plaquant au sol avec une main, dirigeant sa baguette vers le visage d'Harry avec l'autre. Il pouvait utiliser ça à son avantage.

« _Je t'ai_ attaqué ? »

Malfoy rougit et baissa sa baguette rapidement. Il s'extirpa d'Harry et se leva. Ce dernier resta par terre, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air blessé.

« Il a attaqué Crabbe et Goyle aussi ! » cria Malfoy, réalisant à quel point il sonnait et avait l'air pathétique, debout entre les deux plus grands sixième année, et prétendant que le garçon maigrichon blessé, étalé par terre, les avait attaqués et écrasés tous les trois.

« Je vois, » dit Snape avec un rictus. « Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, allez à l'infirmerie pour prendre soin de vos blessures. Monsieur Potter, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour commencer des bagarres dans les couloirs. » Dumbledore se racla la gorge légèrement. Snape sourit avec mépris et s'interrompit pendant seulement un moment avant de continuer. « Et Monsieur Malfoy, une retenue pour vous aussi. »

Malfoy était furax alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Snape fit entrer la classe dans les cachots, à l'exception d'Harry, que Dumbledore prit à part.

« Oui, professeur ? » Harry fixa ses pieds. La bagarre accompagnée par la montée d'adrénaline avait temporairement détourné Harry de ses plus grandes inquiétudes. S'attendant à être sermonné sur les combats, il fut grandement surpris quand Dumbledore parla.

« Tout ira bien pour lui, Harry. »

« Qui, Monsieur ? Malfoy ? » Harry leva la tête confus.

« Remus Lupin, » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux scintillants. Harry sentit une ruée d'émotion alors que tout lui revenait. Le soulagement le submergea alors qu'il réalisait ce que Dumbledore lui disait. « Il sera à Ste-Mangouste pendant un bon moment, mais il devrait se rétablir complètement. »

Harry s'appuya contre le mur, pris par l'épuisement.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Juste fatigué monsieur. »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas la matinée pour rattraper un peu de sommeil. » Harry leva la tête vers les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore qui étudiaient les siens. « Mais peut-être devrais-tu t'arrêter à l'infirmerie pour voir Poppy avant tout. »

Harry hocha la tête et partit. Mais aussi fatigué qu'il l'était, il opta pour sauter l'infirmerie et se dirigea directement vers le dortoir.

* * *

On réveilla Harry en le secouant. « Allez, mec, réveille-toi. »

Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air groggy. « Hein ? Quoi ? Il est quelle heure ? »

« L'heure du dîner, » dit Ron. Harry se redressa.

« Quoi ? »

« On ne pouvait pas te réveiller au déjeuner, donc on a pris une décision exécutive que tu devrais sauter tous tes cours de la journée, » dit Ron joyeusement.

« Mais – » Harry tendit le bras pour attraper ses lunettes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Hagrid et McGonagall ont tous les deux prétendu ne pas remarquer que tu étais absent. Je voulais te laisser dormir plus longtemps, mais Hermione et Ginny m'ont fait venir te réveiller pour le diner. » Il lui lança un regard de mise en garde « Je dois te prévenir, au fait, elles concoctent un quelconque plan pour te faire manger ce soir. Je ne pense pas que ce sera douloureux ou n'importe quoi, mais… »

Harry se frotta le ventre. Il laissa sortir un léger grognement. « Merci, mec. Mais je ne pense que ce sera un problème ce soir… Est-ce que tu as entendu à propos de Lupin ? »

Ron sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ouais, c'est génial, hein ? Hagrid nous l'a dit avant que la classe commence. Il pense que Dumbledore pourrait te laisser lui rendre visite ce week-end. »

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle, et trouvèrent des places gardées pour eux. Ginny et Hermione avaient gardé une place pour Harry entre elles. Pour rire, Ron essaya de la prendre. Elles le fusillèrent toutes les deux du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il recule et s'asseye à côté de Dean. Harry réprima un rire. Il s'assit et déclara, « Merlin, je meurs de faim ! » et commença à remplir son assiette. Les filles à ses côtés le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés et bouches bée. Harry éclata de rire.

« Ca va, Harry ? » Christopher Billings se glissa dans le siège en face de lui.

« Christopher ! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais sortir ! »

« Moi non plus. Vendredi, Madame Pomfresh a dit que je resterais un jour ou deux. Cet après-midi, j'ai finalement demandé à ce qu'elle me laisse partir. » Il s'interrompit et plissa les yeux en regardant Harry. « Est-ce que tu as vraiment cassé la gueule à Malfoy, Crabbe _et_ Goyle ? »

Harry rit à nouveau. Sur le coup, il avait juste réagi sous la colère, mais quand on présentait ça comme ça, ça avait l'air tellement… cool… et satisfaisant.

Christopher rigola et claqua ses mains sur table. « Oh c'est trop génial ! Tu aurais dû les voir – ils gémissaient comme des bébés. Mais, mec, ils sont furieux contre toi. »

« En parlant de ça, » dit Hermione, « Snape dit que ta retenue est ce soir. »

Harry gémit, mais ensuite haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. Je ne vais même pas laisser _ça_ gâcher mon humeur. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, Harry descendit dans les cachots de Snape avec Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny à ses côtés.

Malfoy attendait à l'extérieur de la classe avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux groupes étaient debout se fusillant l'un l'autre du regard des bouts opposés du couloir jusqu'à ce que Snape arrive à grands pas, les robes tourbillonnant.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, » dit-il, « La retenue n'est pas une soirée mondaine. Potter et Malfoy, dans ma classe ! Les autres, retournez dans les dortoirs ! » Les Gryffondors trainèrent un peu. « Maintenant ! » aboya-t-il.

Harry avait le sentiment que ses amis étaient seulement dans un couloir plus loin. Hermione leur avait assurés (bien que Ron ne fût ardemment pas d'accord) qu'aucun mal n'arriverait à Harry tant qu'il serait en retenue avec Snape, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs à propos de ses va-et-vient, donc le groupe se désigna pour accompagner Harry.

Il sourit pour lui-même alors qu'il regardait le visage narquois de Malfoy puis de Snape. Tout semblait tellement drôle tout à coup.

« Vous trouvez quelque chose d'amusant, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda froidement Snape.

« Non monsieur, » répondit Harry, essayant de réprimer son sourire.

« En effet. Votre punition est d'inventorier ma réserve. Je suis bientôt à court de nombreux ingrédients, ainsi que de potions terminées que je garde en magasin. Vous deux ferez une liste de quels ingrédients, ainsi que de quelles potions terminées ont besoin d'être réapprovisionnés. Vous ferez aussi une liste des ingrédients pour chaque potion terminée dont j'ai besoin. Vous pouvez utiliser vos manuels pour référence… » Snape regarda Harry impatiemment. « Suis-je juste en supposant que vos amis ont omis de vous dire d'apporter vos manuels actuel et passés de potions avec vous pour la retenue ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Très bien. Quinze autres points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous partagerez les livres de Monsieur Malfoy. »

Harry pouvait sentir Malfoy sourire d'un air suffisant à côté de lui. Il soutint les yeux de Snape avec défi, un sourire jouant dans son propre regard. Il laissa tomber ses barrières d'Occlumencie pendant un instant. 'Lupin va bien' pensa-t-il. 'Vous ne pouvez pas me briser'. Harry était sûr qu'il vit Snape saisir la pensée.

« Je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez des questions. La retenue est terminée quand vous aurez fini votre tâche. » Là-dessus, il sortit de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » cracha Malfoy.

« Rien. Je suis juste de bonne humeur. » Malfoy le fusilla du regard. Harry sourit encore plus fort. Il avait l'impression de se moquer du gars. « On y va ? »

Les yeux de Malfoy vacillèrent avec hésitation alors qu'Harry continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents comme un fou. Mais ensuite il sembla se renforcer dans sa détermination de haine. Il se dirigea vers la réserve, frappant Harry avec son épaule.

Harry voulait rire. Toute cette chose de 'sourire' tapait vraiment sur les nerfs de Malfoy. La façon dont il voyait les choses, il avait maintenant une obligation morale de sourire pendant aussi longtemps que la retenue durerait.

Il entra dans la réserve, un large sourire sur le visage. Malfoy examinait les étagères pour déterminer où commencer. Harry continuait de sourire à côté de lui. Malfoy le fusilla du regard et marmonna quelque chose, mais Harry était trop occupé à s'amuser pour le capter.

« Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il, arborant un large sourire.

« J'ai dit, tu commences là-bas sur l'étagère du haut, » grogna Malfoy.

Harry fit un grand sourire. « D'accord ! »

Il s'approcha d'un côté de la réserve, Malfoy de l'autre. C'était une petite pièce – pas plus grande qu'un large dressing. Il y avait cinq rangées d'étagères. L'étagère du haut était à quelques centimètres au dessus de ses yeux. Quand il tendit la main vers le haut pour inventorier l'aconit, sa robe fit s'entrechoquer quelques bouteilles sur les étagères du bas.

Il sortit de la réserve et tira sa robe au-dessus de sa tête. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt en dessous. Il sentit le t-shirt se soulever dans son dos alors qu'il retirait sa robe. Quand il se retourna, Malfoy l'observait.

« Tu te déshabilles pour moi, Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec un rictus diaboliquement sournois.

Le sourire d'Harry faiblit pendant une seconde.

« Oh, _c'est_ donc de ça dont il s'agit. » dit sciemment Malfoy.

Harry lui donna un sourire suffisant. « Arrêter de parler de ton cul, Malfoy. » Il rentra dans la réserve et tendit le bras vers le haut pour inventorier l'étagère du haut. Il n'entendait pas Malfoy bouger du tout, il regarda donc par-dessus son épaule.

Il le regardait de haut en bas, l'évaluant. Il attrapa les yeux d'Harry. « Où est ton sourire maintenant Potter ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry voulait lui faire un large sourire, reprendre le dessus, mais Malfoy marcha vers lui, dégoulinant de poison séduisant. Harry se retourna et fit face au blond, qui entra dans son espace personnel. Ils respiraient le même air. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Malfoy. Ce dernier se pencha en avant et murmura dans son oreille.

« Eh bien, Potter, il semble que je sais finalement ce que tu veux de moi… » Harry éloigna légèrement sa tête. « Pourquoi tu me regardes toujours… » Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Malfoy dans son oreille, sur son cou. « Pourquoi… tu viens toujours… vers moi, cherchant une dispute. » Il tourna légèrement de manière à frôler Harry, se reculant juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Est-ce que c'est que tu veux Potter ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix traînante, séduisante.

Le cœur d'Harry martelait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son esprit lui disait que Malfoy était un abruti, mais son corps lui disait quelque chose de totalement différent.

Il sentit la main droite de Malfoy toucher sa hanche gauche et se faufiler sous sa chemise. Le toucher surprit Harry, qui tressauta, balançant le dos de son épaule gauche dans l'étagère derrière lui. Un des bocaux tomba en avant, le haut s'échouant sur le sol avec un petit bruit de verre brisé. Le contenu de la bouteille se vida, plusieurs gouttes atterrissant sur leurs bras.

Les deux garçons fixèrent les gouttes de la potion transparente sur leurs bras pendant un instant, horrifiés. Harry s'attendait à moitié à ce que son bras fonde.

Avec un mouvement soudain, Malfoy attrapa un chiffon à proximité et essuya la potion de son bras. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » exigea-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ! » dit Harry, prenant le chiffon et nettoyant son propre bas.

Ils regardèrent l'étagère, prudent à ne pas marcher dans le liquide renversé, ou en toucher encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent ce que c'était.

« Oh merde, » dit Malfoy.

« Quoi ? »

« Veritaserum. »

« Mais on n'a rien bu ! »

« Ca s'infiltre à travers la peau. Les effets seront voilés, mais on pourrait se dire n'importe quoi ! »

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, yeux écarquillés, alors qu'ils imprégnaient à qui ils pourraient révéler leurs secrets.

Harry pourrait dire à Malfoy n'importe quoi. Malfoy pourrait lui dire n'importe quoi.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu as brisé notre trêve après les vacances d'hiver ? » Harry haleta. Il n'avait pas voulu poser cette question à voix haute.

« Mon père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ont torturé pour être devenu ami avec leur ennemi. » Malfoy plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

« Comment ont-ils su ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Crabbe et Goyle leur ont dit ! »

Harry regarda Malfoy avec un intérêt sérieux. « Je suis désolé. Je voulais parler de ça avec toi, mais tu m'as dit d'aller me faire foutre. »

« Tu voulais parl… – comment tu as su à propos de ça ? » demanda Malfoy avec colère.

« Je l'ai vu se passer dans un rêve. » 'Et ensuite Snape l'a confirmé' pensa Harry. Bien au moins il avait un peu de contrôle sur ce qu'il disait à voix haute.

« Je pensais que Snape était supposé avoir réparé ça maintenant. » dit Malfoy. Ensuite il plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche.

« Comment tu sais à propos de _ça_ ? demanda Harry.

« O'on pare m'le du aproas heun ronion d'meungmar, » dit Malfoy à travers ses mains. Harry essaya d'agir comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce que Malfoy avait dit, 'Mon père me l'a dit après une réunion de mangemorts.' Sachant très bien que Snape était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée pour lui, Harry Potter, d'un jour avoir une raison de « soupçonner » que Snape pourrait être un mangemort. Les choses deviendraient trop compliquées.

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un instant. Quelque chose fit alors tilt dans le cerveau d'Harry. « Attends, tu as dit que ton _père _t'avait aussi torturé ? » Malfoy hocha la tête, les deux mains toujours fermement contre sa bouche. « Mais… C'est ton père ! »

Harry était indigné.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas la première fois ?! » Harry criait presque.

Malfoy secoua la tête. Harry l'observa, respirant fortement dans sa colère. Malfoy avait l'air effrayé. De quoi ? De ce qu'il venait juste de dire ? D'Harry ?

Il réalisa qu'il avait les poings serrés et qu'il fusillait le blond du regard. En fait, il jetait un regard mauvais au père de Malfoy, mais regardait Malfoy pendant qu'il le faisait. Il ouvrit les mains et adoucit son attitude.

« Ce n'est pas toujours à cause de moi, si ? »

Malfoy secoua la tête et baissa ses mains assez pour dire, « Non… pas toujours. »

'_Juste parfois'_ sembla être un non-dit qui résonna dans la pièce. Harry baissa la tête et regarda ensuite Malfoy. « Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça. » Avait-il voulu dire ça ? Harry ne pouvait pas le dire pour le moment.

Malfoy lui lança un nouveau regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ? »

Harry se concentra. Ce gars l'avait trop blessé. « A propos de toi, personnellement ? Pas grand chose, en fait. » Malfoy grimaça. « Mais je compatis avec ta situation. Grandir avec les Dursley était un véritable enfer. Mon cousin et ses amis me battaient presque tous les jours. Mon oncle et ma tante m'enfermaient dans un placard, et en fait, le placard était ma chambre jusqu'à mes onze ans… Et je vais arrêter de parler maintenant. »

« Ils m'ont emprisonné dans un donjon pendant des jours, Potter. Ils ont utilisé l'Imperium et le Doloris sur moi jusqu'à ce que je ne le supporte plus. Ils ont dit qu'ils me tueraient si je glissais encore. »

« Merde, Malfoy. Comment tu peux soutenir Voldemort quand il fait des choses comme ça ? »

« Voldemort est un sang de bourbe qui ne peut même pas écraser ce sorcier stupide de Dumbledore. Je ne le soutiens pas – je reste en vie. » Malfoy tremblait de colère. Harry ne pouvait dire s'il était en colère parce qu'il avait avoué ces choses ou qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé autrement.

Harry essayait toujours de deviner juste quand Malfoy le prit au dépourvu. « La prophétie dit que tu es le seul qui peut faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Oui. » Merde. L'Ordre s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour s'assurer que Voldemort ne sache jamais ce que la prophétie disait exactement. Et Harry avait juste donné l'information à Malfoy.

Ce dernier sourit d'un air suffisant. « Maintenant on a tous les deux des secrets à garder. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? »

« Je ne peux pas te permettre de dire aux gens à propos de ma famille, et particulièrement pas au sujet de mon opinion sur Voldemort. Tu ne peux pas me permettre de confirmer les paroles de la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc, de mon point de vue, il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour ce dilemme. »

« Qui est ? »

« Un serment magique. On fait le serment de garder secret cette conversation entière et ensuite on le scelle avec notre sang. Je ne pense pas que même Voldemort puisse briser ça. »

Harry le regarda. « Tu réalises qu'il pourra essayer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. Pour autant que je sache, il travaille déjà sur la conviction que je suis le seul qui puisse le tuer. En quoi ça compte pour moi bordel qu'il en soit sûr ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois – » Harry s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop. « Je veux que _personne_ ne soit torturé pour moi, si je peux l'empêcher. »

« Ouais, c'est noble et tout, mais ça va m'arriver de toute façon. » Harry sentit une douleur dans son cœur. Il se rappela de son rêve de Malfoy se tortillant sur le sol à l'agonie.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser répéter les choses que j'ai dites, Potter, » déclara Malfoy, calmement mais fermement.

« Dans ce cas faisons le serment. »

* * *

Ils nettoyèrent le Veritaserum et inventorièrent la réserve. Et encore une fois, ils parlèrent. Dans leur serment, ils jurèrent qu'ils ne répéteraient jamais à une autre personne ce que l'autre avait dit pendant la retenue ce soir là. Aucun ne savait combien de temps cela prendrait pour que le Veritaserum s'estompe entièrement, ils décidèrent donc que c'était mieux de garder secret toute la retenue, juste au cas où.

Avec le serment derrière eux, Harry trouva que la pression de maintenir des faux-semblants avec Malfoy était dépassée. Ils parlèrent de grandir dans des maisons froides avec des familles qui n'agissaient pas comme des familles. Ils parlèrent de comment Malfoy avait secrètement souhaité que son père resterait à Azkaban quand il fut arrêté l'année dernière, « Mais ils ne garderont jamais un Malfoy en prison. » Ils parlèrent de l'histoire de la guerre, et des personnes qui avaient été tuées des deux côtés. Ils parlèrent de Voldemort et de ses partisans, que Malfoy jura qu'ils étaient « pas mal vraiment. Ce n'est pas à propos du bien et du mal. C'est à propos du pouvoir. Du pouvoir et de la peur. » Ils parlèrent de l'un l'autre, et de comment ils ne pourraient jamais être amis, « parce que je choisirais d'être _en vie_ plutôt que d'être ami avec Harry Potter, chaque jour. »

Et Harry ne pouvait pas discuter avec ça.

Il trouva ses amis attendant pour lui au coin du couloir, et ils remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor sans incident. Harry leur dit ce qu'il avait dû faire pendant la retenue, et Hermione jura que Snape n'avait jamais rien dit à propos des manuels de potion. Harry dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ça n'avait pas été vraiment mauvais, parce que la retenue les avait gardés lui et Malfoy trop occupés pour s'embêter, mais ça l'avait vraiment épuisé.

Harry s'allongea dans son lit ce soir-là en pensant à sa conversation avec Malfoy. A un moment, ses pensées se transformèrent en rêves. Il parlait avec Malfoy dans la réserve, mais parfois c'était sur le terrain de Quidditch, et parfois dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la classe de Snape.

« Ce n'est pas toujours à cause de moi, si ? »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Non… pas toujours. »

_Juste parfois._

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ? » Malfoy le frappe, et ensuite roule au dessus de lui. Ils sont dans le couloir se battant encore. Malfoy sort sa baguette et la pointe vers Harry.

« Ce n'est pas toujours à cause de moi, si ? »

« Non… pas toujours. »

_Juste parfois._

« Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ? » Malfoy le frappe, et roule au dessus de lui.

« J'ai menti, Malfoy… Je m'in – »

« Je choisirais d'être _en vie_ plutôt que d'être ami avec Harry Potter, chaque jour. »

Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

« Ce n'est pas toujours à cause de moi, si ? »

Malfoy le frappe, et roule au dessus de lui. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux Potter ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix traînante, séduisante.

Harry tend le bras vers lui. « Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça. »

Malfoy lui sourit. Ils se tiennent debout sur le terrain de Quidditch, et ensuite ils sont allongés dans le couloir.

Malfoy roule au dessus de lui. « Est-ce que c'est que tu veux Potter ? »

Harry tend le bras vers lui, le tire vers lui.

« Oui. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Harry vient d'admettre son attirance pour Draco. Ca vaut bien une petite review non ? :)

Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry rendra visite à Remus et aura une longue conversation avec lui. On en apprendra un peu plus sur ce qu'Harry ressent pour Draco ;)

Je vous souhaite deux bonnes semaines et je vous dis à bientôt !

Bisous, Emma.


	5. Eviter la chasse aux sorcières

**Auteur :** Tangledhair

**Traductrice :** Emma'Billie

**Rating :** M, relation entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Tangledhair qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

**Lien de** **la fic originale** : s/1644250/1/ (il suffit de copier ça après le dernier slash /)

**Statut de la fic :** Complete, 26 chapitres. En cours de traduction, 8 chapitres sur 26.

**Publication : **Bimensuelle

**IMPORTANT :** Quand l'auteur a commencé à écrire cette histoire, les tomes 6 et 7 n'étaient pas sorti, se passe donc après HOP.

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour à tous en ce dimanche ensoleillé ! Ca met de bonne humeur parce que personnellement, j'en peux plus de la pluie, je sais pas vous mais je rêve de printemps (a) J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end de Pâques en tout cas :) Donc nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Comme à chaque fois je remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, mis l'histoire en suivi, ça fait vraiment plaisir, comme le chocolat de Pâques quoi xD Donc voici le chapitre cinq avec beaucoup de Remus, un peu de Draco et un Harry toujours aussi perdu mais attachant je trouve ;)

Je te réponds au passage à **Adenoide**, toujours fidèle au poste. Alors vrai, Lucius est stupide mais promis, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! En revanche pour Severus, tu vas très vite voir qu'il n'est pas aussi con qu'il en a l'air. En fait, il aura une très grande importance dans cette histoire ! Tu en découvriras plus dans le chapitre sept :)

En attendant, je vous laisse tous découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Harry ? »

Harry était assis avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque. Il leva les yeux de son livre pour trouver Luna Lovegood debout au-dessus de lui. Elle regardait autour d'elle, comme si elle se demandait où elle était, et pourquoi il y avait autant de livres. Elle avait toujours un air rêveur dans le regard et Harry s'efforçait d'admirer ça chez elle. Il sourit.

« Oui, Luna ? »

« Tous ces livres et personne ne prend jamais la peine de lire au sujet des Serpents-Crickets géants de Transylvanie, » dit-elle distraitement, à personne en particulier. Les amis d'Harry commencèrent à ricaner. Il leur jeta un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à Luna avec un sourire amical.

Les yeux de Luna s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle regardait Harry. « C'est une espèce rare de serpents qui ont des jambes de crickets énormes qu'ils utilisent pour bondir sur leurs proies depuis de longues distances. Mon père dit qu'on les voit se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'Angleterre et que tout le monde devrait porter un chapeau rose à chaque fois qu'ils sortent. »

Ginny pouffa et retourna à sa lecture. Ron fixait la Serdaigle avec étonnement, la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour débattre, mais Harry lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et demanda, « Pourquoi un chapeau rose ? »

« Ils sautent pour attaquer donc ils voient leur proie d'au-dessus, et bien sûr ils n'aiment pas beaucoup le rose. » Luna leva les yeux au ciel, prononçant une évidence.

« Oh, bien sûr, » dit Hermione sarcastiquement.

Ginny étouffa son rire. Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude avec colère.

« Merci pour l'avertissement, Luna. » Elle regarda autour de la pièce, encore perdue dans ses pensées. « Il y avait… quelque chose que tu voulais me demander ? »

« Tu penses que la Salle sur Demande s'élargira pour accueillir plus d'élèves ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Maintenant que tu le dis, elle semble plus grande qu'elle l'était l'année dernière. »

« Bien, » dit-elle et elle s'éloigna.

Tout le monde regarda fixement derrière elle sauf Harry, qui retourna immédiatement à sa lecture comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Cette fille est – » commença Ron.

« – très gentille et une amie à moi. » finit Harry sans lever la tête.

« Mais elle est un peu étrange, » dit Ginny avec condescendance.

Harry ferma son livre et observa ses amis en silence, une colère protectrice se répandant dans son sang. « Elle s'est battue avec nous l'année dernière contre les mangemorts. Elle n'avait pas d'intérêt personnel dans cette bataille, mais elle y est allée quand même. Elle mérite notre respect. »

Il rangea son livre dans son sac. Il en avait marre des gens se moquant de Luna parce qu'elle était spéciale. Ca allait même si loin que des personnes volaient ses affaires et les cachaient d'elle. Depuis qu'il avait appris ça, il s'était efforcé de n'être rien d'autre qu'amical avec elle.

« Harry, je ne voulais pas dire – » dit Ginny, mais Harry se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'sais pas. » dit Ron. « Peut-être qu'il a le béguin pour elle. »

Ginny rangea ses affaires rapidement et courut après Harry. Elle n'eut pas à aller loin avant de presque lui rentrer dedans. Il était penché sur la forme inconsciente de Luna Lovegood. Sa peau était rouge et elle tremblait.

« Ginny ! » implora-t-il. « Aide-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

* * *

Le bruit que les membres de l'AD étaient visés par les attaques se répandit dans l'école. Ce soir-là, Harry s'était attendu à ce que beaucoup de membres ne viennent pas à leur réunion/session d'entraînement. Mais une chose étrange se produit. Les membres de l'AD avaient montré une telle camaraderie et une « force » en s'unissant que plus de personnes que jamais voulaient s'inscrire. Soixante-sept élèves étaient dans la Salle sur Demande quand Harry commença la leçon. Il divisa les nouveaux membres dans chaque groupe et expliqua les types et les usages du charme du Bouclier avant qu'ils ne se séparent en petits groupes pour pratiquer.

« Etait-ce de ça dont parlait Luna ? » demanda Hermione quand Harry se dirigea vers son groupe. Dix des trente nouveaux membres étaient de Serdaigle. Mais même avec l'ajout de personnes, tout le monde était toujours tout à fait à l'aise dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Ouais, je suppose, » dit Harry de manière maussade.

« Elle a vu qui c'était ? »

« Non. Elle pense qu'ils se cachaient derrière une de ces statues dans le couloir. On doit faire quelque chose à ce sujet, 'Mione. »

« Je sais. Mais à moins de les prendre sur le fait, je ne vois pas comment nous allons avoir une seule preuve de qui fait ça. »

Harry se maudit. Il avait parlé à Malfoy sous l'influence du Veritaserum pendant des heures et ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de demander qui était celui qui attaquait les membres de l'AD. Pas qu'il aurait pu le dire à quiconque s'il avait demandé. Peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir l'information de Malfoy s'ils parlaient de nouveau. Mais comment pourrait-il parler encore à Malfoy ?

Il fut distrait tout au long de la réunion de l'AD, pensant à ça.

Au matin, le bruit qu'Harry avait le béguin pour Luna Lovegood se répandit dans l'école, prouvé par comment il était contrarié par son agression, comment il avait été distrait à la réunion de l'AD. Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie pour trouver son lit entouré par des bonbons et des cartes de bon rétablissement des autres membres de l'AD, aucun d'eux ne s'en prendrait plus jamais à elle de nouveau.

* * *

Ginny accompagna Harry au portail de Poudlard samedi matin, où Tonks et Fol Œil attendaient.

« Quoi d'neuf, Harry ! » appela Tonks, alors qu'elle voyait les deux élèves approcher.

Fol Œil claqua brutalement Harry sur l'épaule dans un geste plutôt douloureux mais apparemment amical. « Potter, comment tu tiens le coup ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Comment on y va ? »

« On prend le Magicobus, » dit Tonks par-dessus son épaule. Elle était allée donner un câlin de bonjour à Ginny et amusait actuellement la rousse en changeant son nez. « Quand doit-on être de retour ? »

« Euh, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch après le diner. Je n'ai pas vraiment _besoin_ d'être de retour d'ici là. »

« Et ton équipe t'attendra si ta visite se prolonge. » dit Ginny à Harry. Ensuite elle baissa la voix et dit à Tonks, « Mais s'il va rater le diner, assure-toi qu'il mange, d'accord ? »

« J'ai entendu ça ! » dit Harry d'une manière accusatrice.

Ginny arbora un large sourire et lui saute dessus. « Mon garçon, tu détestes ça quand des gens se soucient de toi ! » Elle jeta ses bras autour de ses épaules. « Donne au professeur Lupin ce câlin d'accord ? »

« Euh, d'accord. » dit Harry maladroitement. Quand il se tourna pour regarder Fol Œil héler le Magicobus, Tonks haussa un sourcil à Ginny, qui sourit avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il y eut un _pop_ fort et un bus à impériale sortit de nulle part. Les trois embarquèrent et avec un autre _pop_ fort, Ginny se retrouva seule.

* * *

Lupin était endormi dans son lit dans l'aile de rétablissement à Ste-Mangouste quand Harry entra. Bill Weasley et une très charmante jeune femme française avec de longs cheveux argentés, qu'Harry reconnut comme Fleur Delacour, étaient assis près de son lit.

Bill se leva d'un bond et tendit sa main. « Harry ! Comment tu tiens le coup ? »

« Je vais bien, » dit-il automatiquement.

« Tu es très courageux, » déballa Fleur, au grand embarras d'Harry. « Je suis tellement effrayée avec ces attaques qui arrivent de plus en plus. Mais je sais que je dois rejoindre l'Ordre. On doit tous combattre ça, ce – Seigneur des Ténèbres, » cracha-t-elle. « On doit tous se tenir derrière le grand Harry Potter. » **(1)**

Harry était rouge vif à ce stade. Bill ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Il adorait l'effet que sa petite-amie à moitié vélane avait sur les hommes, lui-même compris.

Tonks vint au secours de la gêne d'Harry en demandant : « Comment va Remus ? »

« En voie de rétablissement, » dit Bill. « Doucement mais – il va de mieux en mieux. »

Harry alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit. « Il va se réveiller ? »

En réponse à la question d'Harry, Lupin remua. Il ouvrit les yeux, brouillés, et sourit largement à la vue d'Harry. Il essaya de se redresser mais grimaça de douleur.

Harry se pencha immédiatement en avant avec inquiétude. « Ca va ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? Tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Lupin laissa sortir un rire faible mais sincère. « Oui, rien, non. Eh bien, » dit-il après coup, « Si tu pouvais m'aider à m'asseoir, peut-être m'appuyer contre des oreillers, j'aurais un moment plus agréable à discuter avec toi. »

Harry le fit immédiatement, aussi doucement que possible. Il était peiné de voir Lupin aussi faible qu'il l'était mais soulagé qu'il soit toujours en vie. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs ? »

Lupin ressembla à quelqu'un qui préférait ne pas en parler, Harry essaya donc tout de suite de changer de sujet, mais Lupin le chassa d'un geste de main. « Non, non, je vais tout te dire. Je m'en sortirai, » soupira-t-il, « Et ce qui ne nous tue pas… »

« Nous fait atterrir à Ste-Mangouste pour quelques semaines, » finit Bill avec un large sourire. Lupin sourit aussi.

« J'étais en mission de reconnaissance avec Mondingus Fletcher, à essayer de localiser ce qu'on pensait peut-être être un point de rendez-vous pour les mangemorts qui travaillent à l'intérieur du Ministère. Mondingus était supposé monter la garde pendant que je vérifiais. On avait une série de signaux élaborés. Mais pendant sa surveillance, il a décidé de s'enfiler un verre ou deux, » dit Lupin avec circonspection, « et pendant ce temps, un petit groupe de mangemorts masqués se sont glissés derrière lui. » Il secoua la tête. « Il m'a fait seulement signe juste à temps – presque trop tard. J'ai évité un Avada Kedavra, mais j'ai été frappé par un stupefix et quatre doloris, qui d'une manière ou d'une autre m'ont emprisonné dans le sort. Ils ont apparemment pensé que j'étais tombé de l'Avada Kedavra parce qu'ils ont envoyé la marque des Ténèbres et ont disparu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu étais emprisonné dans le sort ? » demanda Harry, se sentant nauséeux.

« Je veux dire, les sorciers ont disparu, mais pas la douleur. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Je sais. Ca a duré des heures avant que les guérisseurs puissent l'enlever. » Lupin ferma les yeux. Harry prit sa main et la pressa.

« Donc ils ont fait quelque chose avec le sortilège Doloris pour le rendre encore pire ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! Seulement un mangemort… »

« Sans blague, Harry, » dit Tonks. « Après tant d'heures sous le sort, le corps de Remus était en bon état. Ca prendrait un puissant morceau de magie pour faire ce qu'ils ont fait à un homme en aussi bonne santé que Remus. Je veux dire, la force combinée des quatre sorts… » Elle se tut.

« Quand je mettrai les mains sur Mondingus Fletcher, » grogna Fol Œil.

« Tu ne lui feras rien du tout, » dit Lupin. Harry le regarda avec surprise. Lupin soupira, les yeux sombres. « Il a démissionné de l'Ordre et s'est retiré dans la honte. Autant j'aimerais étrangler l'ivrogne indigne de confiance, je suis sûr qu'il se punit bien pire que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. »

Bill secoua la tête. « Tu dois être environ un milliard de fois plus indulgent que moi, Remus. Je suis épaté. » Fleur était d'accord, et embrassa Lupin sur le front pour ça. Lupin rougit et regarda Harry.

« So, hum, comment tu tiens le coup ? »

Le visage d'Harry se chiffonna. _Tu es celui à l'hôpital. _

« Je vais bien, » dit-il.

Lupin observa Harry pendant un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ensuite il sembla se raviser, et la referma. Harry leva la tête et réalisa que tout le monde le regardait. Il remua sur son siège inconfortablement.

« Donc, concernant les mangemorts qui ont fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils étaient masqués, » dit Fol Œil. « On n'a pas trouvé l'identité d'un seul d'entre eux. »

« Vous n'avez aucun soupçon ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on a des soupçons, » dit Bill. « Et on soupçonne qu'ils étaient tous des membres du Ministère. On n'a simplement pas encore suffisamment de preuves pour le prouver. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ensuite la ferma avec un sourire ironique.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lupin.

« J'allais juste dire, 'Pourquoi on ne va pas à Fudge avec les preuves qu'on a ?' Mais bien sûr, il ne nous écoutera jamais. » Le groupe rit cyniquement.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça, » dit Lupin. « Un des plus grands pouvoirs de Voldemort est sa capacité à diviser les gens. Le Ministère est déjà contre nous. » Tonks se racla la gorge. « Bien, bien sûr pas tout le monde, Tonks, mais aussi longtemps que Fudge est le ministre il _empêchera_ le Ministère de travailler avec l'Ordre. Maintenant si on allait là-bas et commençait à accuser les employés du Ministère sans preuve suffisante, ça provoquerait le chaos. »

« La moitié du Ministère s'unirait contre l'Ordre. » dit Tonks.

« Et l'autre moitié se livrerait, eh bien, à une 'chasse aux sorcières', accusant n'importe qui d'être un mangemort pour les raisons les plus minces, » accorda Harry. Il avait eu un peu d'expérience avec ça récemment.

« Les gens ont déjà assez de mal à se faire confiance en l'état actuel des choses, et ce n'est pas encore aussi mauvais que ça l'état la dernière fois que Voldemort était au pouvoir. Si on peut conserver un peu de semblant d'unité dans la communauté sorcière, peut-être que ça ne le sera jamais. »

Harry remarqua que Bill se renfrogna quand Lupin parla d'unité. Fleur posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. « Il reviendra, » dit-elle gentiment.

Bill hocha la tête, mais dissimula à peine sa contrariété. « Remus, on doit rentrer. »

« Bien sûr, Bill. Merci d'être passés. »

Ce dernier tapota l'épaule de Lupin et dit au revoir. Lui et Fleur partirent ensuite. Harry regarda fixement derrière eux. « Que – ? »

« On pense qu'un des mangemorts qui a attaqué Lupin est dans le département de Percy, » informa doucement Tonks.

« Dans son département ? » aboya Fol' Œil. « Partageant un bureau avec le garçon. »

« Ils lui ont dit ?! » demanda Harry, inquiété.

« Tu sais comment sont les choses avec Percy maintenant, » dit Lupin. « Il ne nous croirait jamais si on lui disait. »

« Probablement une bonne raison pour être amical avec le type, » dit Tonks sombrement.

« Mais on doit le prévenir, » dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas utile maintenant, Harry, » dit Lupin.

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Percy après la façon dont il avait agi l'année dernière, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il soit en danger. Oh, Merlin – « Ginny et Ron sont au courant ? »

Lupin secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que Molly et Arthur leur aient dits. »

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains. Tous ces secrets…

Fol Œil se racla la gorge. Il leva les yeux. « Potter, on doit y aller. Mais on sera de retour autour de quatre heures pour te récupérer, d'accord ? » Harry hocha la tête et les deux aurors le laissèrent seul avec Lupin.

« Honnêtement, Harry, comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Harry… » Dit Lupin en guise d'avertissement.

Il évita ses yeux. « J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi. »

« Mais je vais bien. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe d'autre. » Harry haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre. « J'ai entendu que tu avais repris l'Armée de Dumbledore, » dit Lupin avec un sourire encourageant.

« C'était Hermione, vraiment, et de toute façon, maintenant – »

« Maintenant, quoi ? »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu comme ce qu'il se passe avec le Ministère. L'AD est pris pour cible par des attaques dans les couloirs, mais on ne peut pas prouver qui c'est, et on essaie d'éviter une chasse aux sorcières, mais la moitié du groupe veut juste foncer et commencer à attaquer les Serpentards peu importe si on a une preuve ou pas, et il y a tous ces graffitis dans les toilettes à propos de moi tuant Cedric, et les Serpentards disent toujours son nom à chaque fois qu'ils me voient, et il y a toute cette connerie de Marque-Des-Ténèbres-Pour-Toi-Harry-Potter, et mes devoirs me tuent cette année, et il y a ce… » _faible pour Malfoy._

Harry secoua la tête de frustration et de colère. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser tout ça sortir ainsi. Il se sentait faible, mais quand il leva les yeux vers Lupin, il hochait la tête sérieusement, et avec compassion.

« Que fais-tu avec l'AD ? »

« A peu près les mêmes choses qu'ils conseillent pour s'occuper des mangemorts. Personne dans l'AD n'est jamais seul si on peut l'empêcher. On travaille sur le charme du Bouclier en ce moment. Ils s'améliorent vraiment rapidement maintenant que je dois les diviser en des petits groupes et nommer plus de chefs. Quoi ? »

Lupin souriait. « Rien, on dirait juste que l'Armée de Dumbledore en devient vraiment une. »

Harry considéra ça et hocha la tête. « Ouais, je suppose. »

« Et à propos du graffiti et les insultes ? »

« Ca ne va pas s'arrêter. J'essaie juste de l'ignorer. »

Lupin plissa les yeux mais hocha la tête. « Et aussi loin que va la marque des Ténèbres – tu sais qu'il n'y a pas un sorcier ou une sorcière intelligent dehors qui va se retourner contre toi parce que Voldemort le dit, pas vrai ? »

Harry sourit d'un air suffisant. « Je suppose. »

« Je le pense, Harry. Les gens semblent être dans l'état d'esprit de 'Pourquoi ne le laissent-ils pas tranquille ?' Ils sont de ton côté. Et je pense qu'ils se tiendront derrière toi quand le moment viendra. »

Harry détourna les yeux rapidement. C'était le plus proche dont ils avaient été de discuter de la prophétie depuis qu'Harry l'avait entendue l'année dernière. Il n'était pas prêt, et ne voulait pas en parler jusqu'à ce qu'il le soit.

Lupin laissa le problème tomber pour le moment. « En attendant, pour qui as-tu un faible ? »

Harry le regarda, bouche bée. Il n'avait rien dit à propos de ça. Comment savait-il ?

Lupin rit. « Je croyais bien. Allez, crache-le morceau. »

« C'est juste quelqu'un à l'école. » Harry pouvait se sentir rougir.

« Qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est une situation assez compliquée. »

« Mm-hum ? »

« Je ne pense pas être prêt à en parler. »

Lupin sourit. « Eh bien, je suis là quand tu le seras. »

Ils parlèrent tout l'après-midi. Harry descendit à la cafétéria à midi et leur prit quelques sandwiches d'hermine. Après ça, les guérisseurs durent sortir Lupin pour un peu de thérapie magique. Lupin revint en gémissant. Il dit qu'il savait que c'était bon pour lui, mais merde ce que ça faisait mal.

A 16h00, Fol' Œil entra suivi par Tonks, qui murmurait quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Arthur Weasley. Monsieur Weasley souriait largement.

« Remus ! Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Monsieur Weasley.

« Tu sais, chaque jour un peu mieux, » dit Lupin.

« Et Harry, » il lui fit un grand sourire, « Comment tu tiens le coup ? » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi tout le monde continuait de lui demander ça ?

« Je vais bien. »

« Bien. Comment vont les autres ? Comment va Ginny ? »

« Elle va bien, » dit Harry inconscient des regards que les adultes échangeaient. Tonks fit un clin d'œil à Lupin, qui pensa qu'il comprenait peut-être maintenant la « situation compliquée » dont Harry lui avait parlé.

* * *

L'entraînement de Quidditch se déroulait bien ce soir-là. Harry sentait qu'il avait trouvé son rythme comme Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il devait garder le bon équilibre, regarder son équipe pratiquer, et s'entrainer en cherchant le vif d'or. Le match contre les Poufsouffles se présenterait dans quelques semaines, donc l'équipe devait s'entraîner plus dur que jamais. Ce serait leur dernier match de l'année, et s'ils gagnaient, ils allaient remporter la coupe des quatre maisons, c'était certain.

Habituellement, quand ils pratiquaient seuls, ils ne libéraient qu'un cognard, mais aujourd'hui il y avait les deux. C'était un entraînement épuisant mais l'équipe s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Harry volait en cercle à toute vitesse à la recherche du vif d'or quand il vit Ron tendre le bras pour empêcher le souafle de marquer un point dans le cerceau gauche. Avec sa concentration sur Ginny et le souafle qu'elle envoyait vers lui, il ne remarqua pas le cognard voler droit vers lui. Christopher, le batteur le plus proche, manqua presque de l'attraper.

Ron prit le cognard dans l'épaule, et se mit à tournoyer rapidement vers le sol, se cramponnant à son balai et au souafle. Dans sa douleur, il réussit seulement à retrouver le contrôle de son balai juste avant d'atterrir. Il percuta le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Harry fonça vers le sol avec le reste de l'équipe. Ron était un amas, recroquevillé autour du souafle, se tenant l'épaule.

« Je l'ai attrapé, » dit-il faiblement avec un sourire.

« Ron, imbécile ! Tu n'as rien ? » Ginny avait l'air de ne pas savoir si elle devait le frapper ou l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

« Je vais bien. Quoique mon épaule est un peu foutue. » Il regarda Harry avec hébétement.

« On devrait probablement arrêter pour ce soir de toute façon, » dit Harry. « Bon boulot ce soir, les gars. Rassemblez les cognards et allez aux douches. Je vais attraper le vif d'or et – »

Swoosh !

L'équipe leva les yeux pour voir un éclair vert au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry vit Malfoy tendre la main et attraper le vif d'or. Il fit une embardée et retourna vers l'autre bout du terrain, où l'équipe de Serpentard l'attendait. Il descendit de son balai rapidement, et le groupe marcha à grands pas vers les Gryffondors.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

Le voilà – la personnification de tous ses problèmes. Malfoy était fils de mangemort, le chef des Serpentards, aussi sournois que les pires hommes politiques du Ministère, et le fléau schizophrène des fantasmes d'Harry. En retenue, il avait été une personne tellement drôle et intelligente et séduisante. Harry rêvait de ce Malfoy chaque nuit maintenant. Et ce Malfoy frustrait Harry sans fin quand il se trouvait à devoir s'occuper de ce Malfoy – le connard méprisant, égocentrique qui se faisait plaisir en rendant la vie d'Harry pitoyable. Harry lui lança un regard noir. Le voilà.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, Malfoy tendit le vif d'or de façon moqueuse. « Tout ce temps là dehors, et tu ne pouvais toujours pas trouver cette chose ? » railla-t-il.

Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air narquois. « Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? » Il fit un geste rapide, comme s'il attrapait le vif d'or volant à côté de sa tête, rappelant à Malfoy une époque où il avait été trop occupé à rire d'Harry pendant un match pour remarquer le vif d'or qui était juste à côté de son oreille.

Malfoy rougit et changea de tactique. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre gardien ? Le _pauvre_ bâtard est encore tombé de son balai ? » Les Serpentards ricanèrent derrière lui. « C'est l'excuse la plus déplorable que j'aie jamais vu pour une équipe. »

« On t'a battu, fils à papa. » dit Ginny d'un ton cinglant.

« Non vous ne l'avez pas fait, » dit le blond d'une voix trainante. « Le professeur Snape semble penser que quelqu'un a jeté un sort sur les balais de nos poursuiveurs avant le match contre Gryffondor. On a demandé un nouveau match dû à une tricherie potentielle. Maintenant dégagez le terrain et laissez une vraie équipe s'entraîner. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » dit Ginny, faisant un pas en avant avec les mains serrées en points. Harry l'attrapa et la tira en arrière.

Malfoy mit son balai derrière lui. « Ne t'approche pas de mon balai, tricheuse ! »

« Oh, va te faire foutre Malfoy ! »

« Potter, je dirais à la fille belette de se la fermer si j'étais toi, » prévint Malfoy, faisant un signe vers Ginny avec le vif d'or.

Harry s'approcha, se préparant pour une bagarre. Mais ensuite il vit le vif d'or dans la main de Malfoy. Dans un flash, il vit son rêve de Malfoy sur le stade, tenant le vif, puis souriant et ensuite se tortillant sur le sol. Peut-être que Malfoy n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Mais Harry l'avait. Il pouvait et sortit de ça sans se battre.

Il fit un pas menaçant vers Malfoy. L'équipe de Serpentard s'avança, prête à bondir. Harry se retourna ensuite vers Ginny et dit, « Ferme-là, fille belette ! »

Les Gryffondors l'observèrent pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

Malfoy était furieux. Harry alla vers Ron pour l'aider jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les Serpentards appelaient les Gryffondors de tous les noms auxquels ils pouvaient penser. Harry fit juste un signe de la main et ils continuèrent d'avancer et de rire.

* * *

Après sa douche, Harry s'affaissa dans une chaise de la salle commune avec un quelconque devoir. Il y faisait à peine attention, pourtant. Ses pensées étaient sur Malfoy. Il se sentait plutôt bien de s'être moquer du gars et quoique que c'était mieux que le cogner, il souhaitait toujours quelque chose d'autre.

Il fixait son livre, pensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la réserve cette nuit-là. Il pensa à Malfoy s'approchant de lui, respirant dans son cou. Il pensa à Malfoy lui souriant, et à Malfoy faisant tout son possible pour être un crétin total avec Harry chaque jour cette semaine. Il pensa à Malfoy passant la main sous sa chemise.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté d'Harry.

« Métamorphose, » dit Harry. Puis il regarda son livre. « Oh, non, je veux dire potions. »

Ginny rit. « Allez, c'est samedi. Mets-ça de côté. »

« Elle a raison, mec, » dit Ron, qui revenait juste de l'infirmerie. « Tu vas te transformer en Hermione. »

Comme par hasard, ils entendirent un « Hiiiiiiiiiiiii » perçant, venant joyeusement des escaliers des dortoirs des filles.

« C'est quoi ce – »

Hermione descendit les escaliers en bondissant avec un morceau de parchemin dans la main. « Les gars ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Victor ! Il a décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre ! »

« C'est super ! » couina Ginny.

« Ouais, super, » marmonna Ron.

« Il va venir rencontrer Dumbledore le week-end de la saint Valentin – il veut savoir s'il pourra me voir. »

« C'est un week-end à Pré-Au-Lard ! » couina Ginny.

« Ouais, super, » marmonna Ron.

« Je dois aller lui répondre ! » Et sur ce, Hermione repartit en bondissant.

Ron claqua ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. « Super ! Pré-Au-Lard avec Vickie ! » Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Ginny leva les yeux en regardant Harry, qui haussa juste les épaules et retourna à son livre. Il pouvait comprendre comment Ron se sentait. La petite-amie de Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, s'enroulait toujours autour de lui. Elle n'était pas bonne pour lui. Elle manquait complètement de personnalité. Elle n'était même pas si belle. Bien, elle l'était en quelque sorte, mais elle était toujours mauvaise pour lui.

« Donc, » dit Ginny, « Tu veux aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi le week-end prochain ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas si Ron va vouloir y aller comme un groupe, » dit-il. « Je veux dire, pour des raisons de sécurité, je suppose qu'on devrait. Il y a autant de chance qu'ils attaquent à Poudlard que s'ils sont là-bas… »

Il regarda Ginny, qui le fixait comme s'il était extrêmement bête. Harry haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, c'est vrai. Je vais aller vérifier que Ron va bien. » Il ferma son livre et se dirigea vers l'étage.

Derrière lui, Ginny attrapa ses cheveux dans ses points et tomba de sa chaise en gémissant, « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ce garçon est impossible ! »

Parvati Patil l'étudia et eut un sourire suffisant avec sympathie. « Sans blague. Tu te rappelles le Bal de Noël du Tournois des trois Sorciers ? »

En haut, Harry constata que Ron avait fermé les rideaux autour de son lit. Il s'allongea sur son propre lit, tirant les rideaux autour de lui.

Il fixa le plafond dans le noir et attendit son fantasme schizophrène – Malfoy.

Le voilà.

* * *

**(1)** C'est impossible à retranscrire mais sachez que Fleur massacre l'anglais quand elle parle et que c'est assez drôle à lire et à imaginer comme 'zee' au lieu de 'the', etc.

* * *

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Et aussi pour que je les partage avec l'auteur ;)

Dans deux semaines, vous aurez le droit à un week-end à Pré-Au-Lard avec Vickie pour la St-Valentin mais vous allez voir que, bien qu'il agisse comme un con dans ce chapitre, Draco peut être très romantique et déterminé (a)

Allez, à dans deux semaines,

Bisous Emma.


	6. Pré-Au-Lard avec Vickie

**Auteur :** Tangledhair

**Traductrice :** Emma'Billie

**Rating :** M, relation entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Tangledhair qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

**Lien de** **la fic originale** : s/1644250/1/ (il suffit de copier ça après le dernier slash /)

**Statut de la fic :** Complete, 26 chapitres. En cours de traduction, 8 chapitres sur 26.

**Publication : **Bimensuelle

**IMPORTANT :** Quand l'auteur a commencé à écrire cette histoire, les tomes 6 et 7 n'étaient pas sorti, se passe donc après HOP.

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour à tous en ce dimanche ensoleillé ! Encore ! Le printemps est enfin arrivé et franchement ça fait trop du bien. Ca met de super bonne humeur surtout que je suis enfin en vacances et que j'ai une semaine de pause avant mes partiels (et pour l'instant je vais faire comme s'ils existaient pas XD) Bref, comme chaque dimanche de publication, je remercie mes reviewers et followers et lecteurs en gros pour votre fidélité qui fait vraiment plaisir :)

Un merci à **Cat240** à qui je n'ai pu répondre par mp donc merci à toi pour ta review :) Donc comme promis, aujourd'hui chapitrre de Saint-Valentin avec un Draco au top de son charme ;)

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je commençais à penser que vous m'avez oublié, » dit Hagrid alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa maison jeudi après-midi.

« Hagrid, on vous voit en cours tout le temps, » dit Ginny, offensée.

« Oh, et c'est la même chose que venir rendre visite, hein ? » Le groupe de Gryffondors regarda leurs pieds d'un air coupable. Hagrid sourit. « Bien, rentrez donc. Je vais mettre la bouilloire en route. »

Quand ils s'assirent, Crockdur accourut et mit sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry. Ce dernier rit et frotta le grand Danois géant d'Hagrid derrière les oreilles.

« Donc, Harry, comment tu tiens le coup ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ca semblait vraiment être la question de la semaine. « Bien. »

Hagrid hocha la tête. « Ouais tu as l'air mieux, pour sûr. »

« Oui, maintenant qu'il recommence à manger, » dit Ginny. Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Et à dormir. » acquiesça Ron. Puis, remarquant un regard noir d'Harry, il dit : « Sans vouloir te vexer, mec, mais tu nous gardais tous réveillés avec ces cauchemars. Encore pire que les ronflements de Neville. »

Ron fit alors une imitation des ronflements de Neville qui fit rire tout le monde.

C'était vrai qu'Harry mangeait et dormait mieux. Lupin se remettait rapidement à Ste-Mangouste, un des professeurs avait apparemment trouvé un moyen de garder les murs des toilettes sans graffitis, et les Serpentards se lassaient avec leurs chuchotements, maintenant qu'ils ne semblaient plus affecter Harry. Rester reposé et bien nourri semblait faire des merveilles sur l'immunité d'Harry au stress.

« Et j'ai entendu que Victor Krum a rejoint l'Ordre, » dit Hagrid. « Et qu'il va venir voir Dumbledore ce week-end. » Ron jeta un regard mauvais à sa tasse de thé. « Tu vas le voir pendant la Saint Valentin, Hermione ? »

Elle rougit, en souriant, et dit : « Je le verrais samedi à Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Bien, bien. Maintenant, qui veut manger quelque chose ? J'ai quelques viennoiseries à la citrouille. »

Le groupe déclina poliment, chacun d'entre eux ayant suffisamment eu d'expérience avec la cuisine d'Hagrid.

Hagrid sembla légèrement déçu. « Oh, allez – j'en ai acheté beaucoup trop l'autre jour à Honeydukes. »

Curieusement, dès qu'ils entendirent que les viennoiseries à la citrouille étaient d'Honeydukes, les adolescents réalisèrent d'un coup qu'ils avaient faim après tout. Ils dévorèrent toutes les viennoiseries à la citrouille d'Hagrid durant leur visite alors qu'il leur disait comment Graup, son demi-frère, se débrouillait dans la forêt. Il avait arrêté d'arracher les arbres, mais les centaures ne l'aimaient toujours pas beaucoup. Dumbledore avait aidé Hagrid à faire la paix avec les centaures l'été dernier, mais leurs relations étaient toujours tendues à cause d'un certain géant qui vivait parmi eux.

Quand ils partirent pour se rendre au diner, ils remarquèrent une silhouette mince se tenant d'un côté du lac, seul. Il avait un appareil photo avec lui, le groupe le reconnut donc immédiatement.

« Colin ! » gémit Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait seul ? Aucun membre de l'AD… » elle se tut, réalisant ce qu'il faisait exactement.

Il prenait des photos du lac, mais avait persuadé d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce que le calmar géant _pose_ pour les photos ! Il soulevait et abaissait ses tentacules comme Colin le demandait. Les quatre Gryffondors durent juste le fixer pendant un instant.

Harry brisa le silence en disant : « Ginny, tu peux aller le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre pour diner ? » Elle hocha la tête et partit. « Les gars… » Harry ramena ses deux meilleurs amis sur terre. « Je, euh, j'ai quelque chose à… demander. Enfin, pas vraiment à demander, mais à dire… Je veux dire – »

« Harry, dis-le simplement, » dit Hermione avec un léger sourire. Elle regardait Ginny courir vers le lac, et avait le sentiment étrange qu'Harry avait quelque chose à dire à propos de la sœur de Ron.

« Eh bien, c'est au sujet de Ginny, » dit Harry. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au sujet de Ginny ? » demanda Ron, toujours captivé par les effets de Colin sur le calmar géant.

« N'est-ce pas évident, Ron ? » demanda Hermione, juste un peu impatiemment.

Harry s'égaya. « Tu veux dire, tu étais déjà au courant ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle.

« Et tu n'es pas furieuse ? »

« Pourquoi serais-je furieuse ? »

« Bien, je suppose pas furieuse – je pensais juste que vous deux pourriez être jaloux, ou offensés, ou quelque chose… »

« Attends, mec, » coupa Ron. « De quoi tu parles exactement ? »

« De Ginny m'aidant à diriger l'AD. »

Hermione eut un temps d'arrêt. « Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire, hum… » Harry était vraiment nerveux de dire la mauvaise chose ici. « Vous êtes tous les deux des sorciers géniaux, Ginny l'est aussi. Et elle a vraiment une présence imposante avec le groupe, et elle est déjà un chef parmi eux – je veux dire, prenez tout le truc de la « force en nombre » – et je pourrais vraiment utiliser de l'aide maintenant qu'il y tant de personnes – »

« Ralentis, mec, » dit Ron. « Tu es en train de dire que tu veux que Ginny… »

« Soit ton… second ? » finit Hermione.

Harry regarda ses pieds. « Ouais… ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'Harry relève la tête vers ses amis. Hermione le regardait bouche bée. Ron avait un regard confus sur le visage et regardait sa petite sœur vers le lac.

'Merde, ils sont furieux,' pensa Harry.

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de retrouver son sang-froid. Finalement, elle parvint à dire à voix haute, « Je pense qu'elle est parfaite ! »

Harry s'égaya à son acceptation. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclama Hermione, semblant toujours perplexe.

« Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé avant, » dit Ron, regardant toujours Ginny. « Mais elle est vraiment puissante, et merde, la moitié de l'école l'adore. » Il haussa les épaules, comme si rien de tout ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit avant.

Harry était soulagé, mais il devait juste demander pour vérifier, « Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas furieux que je n'ai demandé à aucun de vous ? »

« Nan, » dit Hermione, essayant vraiment durement de paraître nonchalante.

« Harry, tu sais avec l'école et le Quidditch, et être préfet, je ne pense vraiment pas que je pourrais prendre une responsabilité de plus, » dit Ron.

Harry rit. Il était tellement soulagé ; il rit simplement.

Il demanda à Ginny de l'aider à diriger l'AD quand elle vint diner avec Colin. Elle fut immédiatement d'accord, et ensuite s'acharna sur Harry pour ne pas manger assez au diner.

« Ginny, » gémit-il. « J'ai mangé cinq viennoiseries à la citrouille chez Hagrid cet après-midi. »

Elle reconnut le point, et en fait, ne mangea pas beaucoup elle-même.

Ce soir-là, onze nouvelles personnes rejoignirent l'AD. Harry divisa l'AD dans son ensemble en deux groupes de 38 et 40. Il subdivisa chaque groupe en quatre groupes de huit ou dix, chacun dirigé par un membre de l'AD vétéran. Lui et Ginny expliquèrent les sorts et les maléfices qu'ils travailleraient ce soir-là à leurs groupes respectifs. Les groupes se séparèrent en sous-groupes, et ensuite en paires pour s'entrainer. Harry et Ginny marchèrent parmi eux pour offrir des instructions plus approfondies aux groupes et en individuel.

Ce fut la réunion de l'AD la plus réussie à ce jour.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, pour découvrir son lit décoré avec des cœurs en papier rose, chacun contenant son propre visage.

« Oh non, » gémit-il à moitié endormi.

Ron s'assit, en frottant le sommeil de ses yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'Harry et s'écroula de rire. « Oh Merlin, Harry ! Je pense que Dobby a un faible pour toi ! »

« La ferme, Ron, » dit Harry, essayant de décrocher les cœurs. « Il a juste… un sens surdéveloppé de la gratitude, c'est tout. »

« Non ! » dit Ron, roulant toujours de rire dans son lit. « Ne les défais pas. Les gars ! Réveillez-vous ! Vous devez voir ça ! »

Dean, Neville et Seamus râlèrent tous d'être arrachés de leur sommeil si soudainement, mais s'en remirent vite alors qu'ils regardaient Harry se battre avec les cœurs. Dobby avait apparemment mis un peu de magie sur eux pour ne pas qu'on puisse les enlever.

Les camarades de chambre d'Harry proposèrent des idées à travers leurs rires sur comment enlever les cœurs dérangeants, mais aucun d'eux ne sortit de leur propre lit pour aider. Regarder était bien plus divertissant.

Au final, les garçons se rendirent au petit-déjeuner, réconfortant Harry en disant que Dobby ne laisserait les cœurs que pour la Saint-Valentin.

« Et de toute façon, » dit Ron, « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise image de toi. Et le rose est définitivement ta couleur. » Les garçons explosèrent de rire. Harry secoua simplement la tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur table dans la Grande Salle, Harry remarqua une rose blanche seule allongée sur la table en face de la place où il s'asseyait en temps normal pendant le petit-déjeuner.

'Ca ne peut pas être pour moi,' pensa-t-il. Mais ensuite il vit un morceau de parchemin scellé attaché à la fleur où on lisait clairement, « Pour toi, Harry Potter. »

Les amis d'Harry la fixaient tous, se demandant qui avait laissé la rose pour Harry. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait sûrement rien attendu de personne.

« Eh bien, ouvre-la, » dit Ginny, juste un peu hargneusement.

Harry le fit, et parcourut rapidement la note courte.

_« Je suis hanté par des baisers fantômes,_

_des heures volées, la sensation de ta peau._

_Peut-être à notre prochain rendez-vous_

_nous aurons plus. »_

Harry devint rouge vif. Il connaissait cette écriture, ou au moins, il pensait la connaître. Après six années dans cette école, ils avaient été ensemble en cours plus d'une fois. Il avait vu des notes de cours, des devoirs écrits, même des devoirs maison. Mais était-ce vraiment la même écriture, ou Harry voulait-il juste y croire ?

Il regarda à travers la salle vers la table des Serpentards et vit un sourire très beau et séduisant attendant pour lui. Ils gardèrent le contact visuel pendant une seconde ou deux, pas plus. Harry était alors sûr et certain que Malfoy lui avait laissé ce mot, cette rose.

« De qui ça vient ? » La voix d'Hermione mit fin aux pensées d'Harry.

« Ah – Je ne sais pas, » dit-il maladroitement.

Il regarda de nouveau vers la table des Serpentards. Malfoy avait toujours le même sourire, mais il ne regardait plus Harry. Il regardait sa petite-amie. Il regardait autour de la table. Il jetait des coups d'œil à travers la salle de temps en temps.

Harry regarda le mot une fois de plus, et le fourra ensuite dans sa poche, s'injuriant. Il _ne_ savait _pas_ que c'était l'écriture de Malfoy. Il _ne_ savait _pas_ que Malfoy l'avait même délibérément regardé, encore moins qu'il lui avait souri.

« Allez, tu peux nous le dire. » exhorta Ginny.

« J'ai dit que je ne sais pas, » dit Harry, un peu trop fort. Ginny sursauta. Harry la regarda et gémit « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas – »

Mais le battement des ailes des hiboux au-dessus de leurs têtes attira l'attention de tout le monde vers le haut. Et puis, à la grande horreur d'Harry, hibou après hibou se dirigèrent vers leur table, laissant tomber des tas de lettres devant lui. Ils étaient adressés de partout dans le monde.

Certaines des écritures semblaient être de sorcières adultes, mais la plupart des caractères étaient le bouillonnement très girly de sorcières préadolescentes. Elles étaient adressées à « Mon Valentin, Harry Potter, » au « Garçon Qui A Survécu De la Fille Qui L'Aime » et au « Garçon Qui A Volé Mon Cœur. »

Harry paniqua et, rougissant furieusement, essaya de fourrer toutes les lettres dans son cartable, espérant au-delà de l'espoir que personne ne remarquerait les centaines d'hiboux qui affluaient vers sa table.

Ses amis s'installèrent juste confortablement et rirent. Harry les regarda d'un air implorant, ils commencèrent donc à fourrer les lettres dans leurs sacs aussi, pour l'aider à les transporter à l'étage. La Grande Salle bourdonnait de ricanements qu'Harry savait juste dirigés vers lui. Il devait avoir l'air d'un vrai clown à essayer de cacher tout ça.

Et les hiboux continuaient d'arriver.

Finalement, Harry jeta l'éponge d'exaspération et gémit, « Qu'est-ce QUE c'est ? » Les lettres s'entassaient. C'était tellement ridicule que même lui dut se détendre et rire.

Mais ensuite une voix moqueuse l'interpella à travers la salle : « Hey Potter – est-ce que ça vient de ton nouveau fan club ? Tout ça… _Pour toi, Harry Potter_ ! » La table des Serpentards rit de façon méprisante, et quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête d'Harry.

Le parchemin avec la rose disait « Pour toi, Harry Potter. » Peut-être que c'était de Malfoy après tout. Peut-être que c'était juste un de ses jeux tordus.

Harry était furieux, et confus, et blessé. Et puis Parvati Patil haleta et se précipita sur lui.

« Harry ! Tu ne vas pas le croire ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Quoi maintenant ?! »

Elle posa un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo sur la table. Une image de lui de l'année dernière lui renvoya un sourire avec en gros titre :

_Le Garçon Qui A Survécu, Sur le Point de Devenir Une Idole !_

– _article par Rita Skeeter._

« Oh non ! » dit Harry avec désespoir. « Hermione, je pensais que tu l'avais maitrisée ! »

Hermione s'empara du magazine et parcourut rapidement l'article, avec Ginny, Neville et Dean lisant par-dessus son épaule. Ils commencèrent à sourire, mais plus ils lisaient, plus ils riaient.

Finalement, Hermione lâcha : « Harry, je suis désolée, mais ce n'est vraiment pas un mauvais article. »

« Quoi ?! » Harry n'en revenait pas.

« Elle a raison, » dit Neville, qui riait tellement fort qu'il tomba presque de sa chaise. « Elle te décrit comme le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier le plus sexy qu'il y ait jamais eu ! »

Ginny, qui était assise de l'autre côté d'Hermione, avait plié ses bras sur la table et riait sur eux, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Dean, qui se tenait derrière Hermione, se pliait de rire jusqu'à hyper ventiler. « Oh, Harry… tu… oh, mec… fan club… »

« QUOI ?! » Harry arracha le magazine à Hermione. C'était vrai. Rita Skeeter avait débuté un Fan Club Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule, souriant à Harry, et dit, « Je parie que Dobby est le président. »

La table explosa de rire une fois de plus. Harry resta simplement assis là, les yeux écarquillés et impuissant.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut un genre d'affreux embarrassant, qui, raisonna Harry, était un bien meilleur genre d'affreux que, par exemple, le genre d'affreux 'attendre de savoir si Lupin allait se remettre'. Il supporta donc les railleries amicales de ses amis, des membres de l'AD, de l'équipe de Quidditch, de sa maison, et des maisons de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle aussi. Il supporta les regards rêveurs que les jeunes sorcières de l'école lui lançaient désormais. Il supporta même les remarques sarcastiques et les voix moqueuses de bébé que les Serpentards utilisaient maintenant pour l'humilier au sujet du fan club.

Il essaya très durement de supporter les regards séduisants que Malfoy lui lança quand personne d'autre ne regardait, entre les railleries et les ricanements les plus ordinaires. Mais, pour dire la vérité, il trouvait ces signaux mélangés de Malfoy bien plus agaçants que toute la chose du fan club.

Ce soir-là, Hermione le convainquit d'une manière ou d'une autre que ce serait une bonne idée d'écrire à Rita Skeeter et de la remercier pour l'article positif, et lui demander poliment de, s'il lui plait, s'occuper de tout le courrier du fan club elle-même, puisque c'était vraiment gênant qu'il arrive à l'école. Néanmoins, quelques minutes après la conversation, Harry ne pouvait franchement pas se rappeler _pourquoi_ il avait été d'accord avec ça, mais savait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec comment Rita Skeeter essayait vraiment d'aider la réputation d'Harry dans le monde sorcier, et qu'après qu'elle ait ruiné une année de sa vie, et qu'ensuite Hermione ait ruiné une année de _sa _vie, et après qu'ils aient travaillé ensemble pour à la fois relancer sa carrière et donner à Harry une chance de dire au monde comment il avait vraiment assisté au retour de Voldemort, qu'ils devraient vraiment essayer de continuer de travailler ensemble. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait le sentiment que ce serait important.

Harry fixa le parchemin vierge et secoua la tête alors que Ginny s'asseyait à côté de lui dans la salle commune.

« Comment elle fait ça ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Comment qui fait quoi ? »

« Comment Hermione convint les gens de faire des choses si facilement ? » Ginny rit. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis supposé dire à cette femme. »

Ginny se pencha. « J'écrirai la lette pour toi, si tu veux. »

Harry la regarda, surpris. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis meilleure avec les mots que toi de toute façon, » dit-elle malicieusement.

Harry rit. « Tu sais, je m'en serais vexé si ce n'était pas vrai. »

Ginny tira le parchemin vers elle. « Maintenant, toi, va dormir un peu. Je te veux en forme pour notre journée à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Harry s'étira. « Merci, Gin. Qui d'autre vient avec nous demain ? »

« Juste Hermione et Victor. Ron ne veut pas y aller avec nous, avec Victor dans le coin, donc il y va avec Neville et Dean. »

« Et Seamus ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, lui et Parvati sont, tu sais… »

Harry était choqué. « Vous avez rompu ? »

Maintenant Ginny était choquée. « Oui, Harry, il y a environ deux mois ! »

Harry secoua la tête. « Toujours le dernier au courant. Ca va avec ça ? »

Ginny hocha la tête, bouche bée sur à quel point il était stupide.

« Bien, bonne nuit Ginny. Je te vois demain. » Il se leva et dit par-dessus son épaule, « Et merci de faire la lettre pour moi. » Il disparut dans les escaliers.

Ginny se frappa le front de la main. « Il. N'en. A. Au-. Cune. Idée. » Elle baissa la tête vers le parchemin vierge et gémit, et ensuite cogna sa tête contre la table.

* * *

Harry se réveilla samedi matin, grandement soulagé de voir que Dobby avait défait ses décorations de la St Valentin pendant la nuit. Il retrouva Ginny et Hermione, et les trois quittèrent Poudlard. Quand ils passèrent le portail, il remarqua Luna Lovegood marchant toute seule. Elle portait un grand chapeau rose et regardait partout dans le ciel.

« Ca va, Luna ? » appela Harry. Elle l'étudia comme si elle le reconnaissait à peine. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Où sont vos chapeaux ?! » exigea-t-elle.

Ils sourirent tous les trois. Harry dit : « Oh non, j'ai complètement oublié ! »

Luna regardait de nouveau vers le ciel. « Vous devez être plus prudent, » dit-elle. « Les Serpents-Crickets géants sont peut-être déjà à un saut de distance. »

Harry remarqua qu'elle était seule. « Avec qui tu vas à Pré-Au-Lard ? »

« Moi-même, » dit-elle, d'un air heureux.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » demanda-t-il. « Comme ça ton chapeau peut tous nous protéger. » Hermione et Ginny le regardèrent bouche bée. Il devint agacé alors qu'il interprétait mal leurs regards. « Tu es toujours la bienvenue avec nous, » déclara-t-il définitivement.

Ginny leva les sourcils avec étonnement et donna à Hermione un regard très significatif. Il ne fut pas vu par Harry, qui marchait un petit peu devant elles avec Luna.

Victor les attendait à l'extérieur des Trois Balais. Hermione lui donna une longue étreinte. Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lui présenta Ginny et Luna. Il serra la main d'Harry, lui disant qu'ils devraient parler prochainement de ce que faisaient les Mangemorts dans l'est de l'Europe.

« Mais pas aujourd'hui, » interrompit Hermione « Aujourd'hui on va faire une pause de tout ça et s'amuser. »

Ginny agréa et prit Harry par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur des Trois Balais. Luna les suivit.

« Herrr-mi-one, » dit Victor, « Ca te dérrrange si on s'assoit seul ? J'aimerrrais te parrrler. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Hermione. Elle fit signe à Ginny qu'ils allaient s'asseoir dans le coin. Ginny guida Harry et Luna à une table libre contre le mur opposé.

Harry regarda vers la porte à temps pour voir Malfoy entrer avec Pansy à son bras. Il la conduisit à une table pas très loin de l'endroit où Hermione et Victor étaient assis, plongés dans leur conversation. Malfoy se dirigea vers le bar.

Harry proposa d'aller chercher les boissons.

Il se tenait à côté de Malfoy au bar, incertain de ce qu'il devrait dire, s'il disait quelque chose. Malfoy le regarda les yeux vides et puis vers Pansy. Une fois qu'il vit qu'elle était profondément absorbée dans l'espionnage de la conversation de Victor et d'Hermione, il se retourna vers Harry et devint charmant.

« Hey Potter, » dit-il doucement. « Je pense qu'on a une certaine affaire inachevée. Quand t'aurai-je de nouveau pour moi ? »

Le cœur d'Harry faisait un bruit sourd dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait le sourire suggestif dirigé vers lui. « Sais pas, Malfoy, » dit-il, sa voix se brisant juste un peu. Malfoy eut l'air content, excité par un Harry Potter nerveux. Harry se racla la gorge. « Peut-être quand tu arrêteras d'être un tel connard. » Dit-il, un petit plus doucement.

Malfoy mima un cœur brisé. « Pas juste, Potter, » bouda-t-il. « Tu connais ma situation. Et de toute façon – »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers Pansy, et puis ricana soudainement. Il fit un signe de tête vers la table d'Harry. « Un plan à trois, hein ? Je peux pas dire que je suis d'accord avec tes goûts – cette Serdaigle cinglée, et… Tiens, tiens, cette fille belette doit sûrement être dans le coin. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais quelque chose pour le genre dévergondé, » dit-il de façon méprisante. Il laissa tomber quelques pièces sur le comptoir et partit avec deux bierraubeurres.

Harry regarda derrière lui pendant une seconde, et ensuite se retourna vers le bar. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait été frappé dans le ventre. Il commanda les boissons, et fixa le comptoir, furieux. Cette attitude de va-et-vient que Malfoy avait le rendait fou. Harry paya et ensuite attrapa les bierraubeurres. Les bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent et il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et retourna vers sa table.

Luna racontait à Ginny tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais voulu savoir à propos des Serpents-Crickets géants de Transylvanie. Harry posa les boissons et Ginny leva la tête.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Harry secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de Malfoy par-dessus son épaule. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Oh non ! »

Harry s'assit avec le dos au mur et vit immédiatement à quoi elle faisait allusion. Victor tapotait l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle pleurait. « Oh non, » répéta-t-il.

Alors que Victor rompait apparemment avec Hermione, les trois observèrent la scène avec une tristesse compatissante. A travers le murmure de la pièce bondée, ils entendirent clairement un rire de femme méprisant. Hermione et Victor regardèrent autour et lancèrent un regard noir. Harry suivit leurs yeux pour voir Pansy et Malfoy rire ouvertement du chagrin d'Hermione.

Harry serra ses poings, tremblant encore, et regarda un Victor ayant l'air coupable conduire une Hermione semblant avoir le cœur brisé dehors. Il regarda ensuite de nouveau vers Malfoy, qui regardait directement vers lui, son sourire séduisant et méprisant en même temps.

Ginny regarda de la porte à Luna, à Harry, et dit : « Eh bien, cette journée est un fiasco. Je vais aller vérifier qu'Hermione va bien. » Elle se leva et partit.

Harry observait toujours Malfoy. Il avait son bras autour de sa petite-amie, qui riait toujours en regardant la porte. Malfoy se lécha les lèvres, donnant à Harry son meilleur regard langoureux. Il lui articula silencieusement « Regarde » et tendit le bras et tourna le visage de sa petite-amie vers le sien, prenant son souffle, l'embrassant passionnément. Pendant tout ce temps, ses yeux séduisants étaient sur Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Son cœur tambourinait. Ses points étaient serrés. Ses yeux étaient fixés à ceux de Malfoy. Il était en colère et blessé. Il était confus, parce que aussi furieux qu'il l'était envers Malfoy à ce moment, il voulait être celui là-bas avec lui.

Luna attrapa l'épaule d'Harry et le tourna vers elle avec douceur. Harry sursauta légèrement. Il avait oublié qu'elle était là. Elle se pencha vers lui, disant gentiment, « Harry, ne le laisse pas t'avoir. » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent pendant un instant, mais Luna sourit simplement. Elle se pencha davantage, droit vers son visage. « Il joue à des jeux de pouvoir avec tes émotions. Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-elle, « Ton secret est sauf avec moi. »

Elle supprima la distance entre eux et l'embrassa très gentiment et tendrement sur la bouche. Après quelques instants, elle s'éloigna légèrement. « Comme ça il ne pense plus qu'il a le dessus, » dit-elle. Harry lui sourit, vraiment reconnaissant qu'elle fût là. « Maintenant, tu peux m'embrasser à nouveau si tu veux, pour que ça paraisse plus convaincant, mais fais-le avec les yeux fermés ou sinon il saura que c'est pour lui. »

Harry fit oui avec les yeux. Luna tendit le bras et passa sa main dans le cou d'Harry, le tirant de nouveau. Il la prit dans ses bras, glissant ses mains dans son dos et dans ses cheveux. Son chapeau rose tomba, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y prêta attention, alors que leurs bouches s'ouvraient et que leurs langues se caressaient passionnément.

« Wow, » souffla Harry, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« Ne le regarde pas, » prévint Luna, le fixant profondément dans les yeux. « Prends-moi par la main et emmène-moi dehors. »

Harry lui sourit et obéit. Après quelques pas, Luna le tira vers leur table, rougissant et attrapa son chapeau oublié.

Harry s'émerveilla, les yeux écarquillés. Elle devait être la meilleure actrice qu'il ait jamais vue.

Elle remit son chapeau et sourit timidement vers lui. Harry eut un large sourire en retour. Il prit le risque de jeter un coup d'œil à travers les Trois Balais alors qu'ils partaient et remarqua que Malfoy roulait une pelle à Pansy mécaniquement et l'observait toujours, ne réussissant pas à masquer un air inhabituel dans ses yeux. Harry ne laissa pas son regard s'attarder assez longtemps pour deviner si c'était un air de douleur ou de jalousie.

A mi-chemin du pâté de maisons, Harry s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et se tourna vers Luna. Il la prit dans ses bras et la balança joyeusement.

« Tu es la meilleure sorcière du monde entier ! » dit-il, l'étreignant fermement. « Luna, je – »

« Holà, holà, holà, » dit-elle en le repoussant. Elle avait un air rêveur, si non perplexe, dans les yeux. « Ca ne va pas plus loin que ça. Sans vouloir te vexer, Harry, mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre. On est JUSTE AMIS. »

Harry rit. Il allait dire 'Luna, je t'en dois une', mais réalisa que Luna devait avoir pensé qu'il était sur le point de déclarer son amour.

Il essaya de paraître un peu triste, et dit : « Je comprends. »

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement je suis une grande fan du poème et j'avoue avoir aussi été hanté par les 'baisers fantômes' tellement pressés que leurs relations avancent (a) Et vous ? :)

La prochaine publication sera donc pour le **5 mai** avec un chapitre très différent de ce qu'on a eu jusqu'à présent qui mettra au centre du chapitre une relation qu'on n'a que très peu vu jusqu'à maintenant, qui sera super importante pour toute l'histoire et qui est honnêtement est géniale (a) Je vous laisse deviner qui est ce 'couple' en question, vous pouvez me donner vos idées par reviews et peut-être que vous aurez une petite surprise si vous devinez qui c'est ;) Mais ne trichez pas en allant voir la vo hein XD

Bref, bisous à tous et à dans deux semaines,  
Emma.


	7. Contrôler les Rêves

**Auteur :** Tangledhair

**Traductrice :** Emma'Billie

**Rating :** M, relation entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Tangledhair qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

**Lien de** **la fic originale** : s/1644250/1/ (il suffit de copier ça après le dernier slash /)

**Statut de la fic :** Complete, 26 chapitres. En cours de traduction, 8 chapitres sur 26.

**Publication : **Bimensuelle

**IMPORTANT :** Quand l'auteur a commencé à écrire cette histoire, les tomes 6 et 7 n'étaient pas sorti, se passe donc après HOP.

**Note de la traductrice : **Un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais la chapitre sept arrive ! Comme d'habitude je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, qui la mettent en fav et en suivi. Particulièrement ceux qui laissent des reviews parce que sans vous raconter ma vie je suis en pleine période de partiels et là je sature légèrement et je me suis co sur ff seulement aujourd'hui et en allant répondre à vos reviews avant de poster je me suis rendue compte que j'en avais 42 ! Et je me suis dit OMG mais 42 quoi ! Et bon ça motive toujours pour traduire, pour aller bosser ou autre ! Donc merci à vous :)

Je remercie surtout **Kisis** pour toutes tes reviews :) Je vais pas répondre à celle des chapitres précédents mais à celle pour la chapitre six uniquement ;) Comme beaucoup tu as adoré Luna et son stratagème et je comprends pourquoi parce que Luna est excellente et vive Luna quoi ! Et j'ai adoré le poème de Draco aussi même si je prends sa défense parce que le pauvre est coincé et c'est la seule façon qu'il a d'attirer l'attention d'Harry donc il fait comme il peut le pauvre chéri (a) Sinon pour le couple tu n'es pas loin, ça inclut bien Severus mais Remus même si ça va amener une scène Severus/Remus dans les chapitres prochains que j'adore, elle est excellente même xD Par contre je précise ce n'est pas une relation amoureuse !

Bref je te laisse toi et puis vous autres lecteurs découvrir ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas :)

* * *

Harry passa le reste de la journée avec Luna à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de dépenser l'argent qu'ils avaient pris avec eux dans des bonbons et des livres de sorts pour Hermione. Bien qu'elle avait l'habitude de garder généralement le silence sur sa relation avec Victor, ils avaient été ensemble pendant presque deux ans, et Harry savait qu'elle allait mal accepter cette rupture.

Lui et Luna se séparèrent quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle donna à Harry les cadeaux pour Hermione et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles. Harry se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor, se sentant inconfortablement chaud.

Il se glissa sur le siège à côté de Ron, qui ruisselait de sueur. Neville et Dean semblaient aussi avoir trop chaud.

« Pourquoi il fait si chaud là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sais pas, » dit Dean.

Neville glissa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, qui se tordaient en pics moites partant dans tous les sens. « Surtout qu'il fait toujours froid dehors, » dit-il, « Mais cette chaleur est délirante. Je me demande à quoi les elfes de maison pensent ! »

Ron grimaça et leva la tête vers Harry. « Hermione ferait mieux de ne pas les mener en révolution. »

« Où est Hermione d'ailleurs ? » demanda Harry.

« En haut dans sa chambre, » dit Ginny, rejoignant la table.

« Elle va bien ? »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Elle est vraiment ébranlée à propos de ça. Ce… Ce… _ooh_ ! » Ginny avait l'air vraiment furieuse, essayant de trouver l'insulte appropriée à donner à Victor.

« Ebranlée à propos de quoi ? » demanda Ron, soudainement concerné, sa main tendue, figée à mi-chemin entre la corbeille à pain et son assiette, enroulée autour d'un petit pain.

« Victor a rompu avec elle aujourd'hui, » dit Harry.

« Il a – QUOI ?! » demanda Ron furieusement.

« Rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, » dit Ginny avec un air renfrogné. « Et de toute façon, le 'truc de la longue distance ne marrrche juste pas' ! » cracha-t-elle, imitant l'accent de Victor avec dégoût.

« Je vais le tuer ! » cria Ron, frappant son poing sur la table, serrant le pain entre ses jointures. « Il est toujours là ? Je vais LE TUER ! »

Ginny se moqua de son grand frère. « Je pensais que tu serais heureux à propos de ça. »

Ron s'en prit à elle. « HEUREUX ? Heureux que ce putain de con de bulgare – ? » Son visage était rouge betterave et il tremblait, recherchant les mots à travers sa colère. Il balança violemment le petit pain écrasé sur la table, plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son assiette et se leva de manière menaçante, sa colère irradiant de lui. Le reste de la table ne fit rien, alarmée.

« Personne. Ne. Blesse. Hermione. » Sa voix était froide de colère, ses yeux incendiant. « Il ne la méritait pas. »

Il sortit comme un fou de la Grande Salle.

La table fixa derrière lui dans un silence abasourdi. Ils avaient tous déjà vu le caractère de Ron, mais jamais comme ça.

Après quelques minutes, ils commencèrent lentement à remplir leurs assiettes. Harry avait trop chaud pour manger, mais Ginny paraissait toujours plutôt en colère, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à lui après avoir vu l'explosion de Ron. Apparemment, c'était VRAI ce qu'on disait des roux.

La conversation recommença doucement à la table, mais Harry n'y participa. La chaleur le fatiguait. Il se remémorait tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui et il se sentit un peu étourdi. Après un moment, il commença à avoir le sentiment gênant que quelqu'un l'observait. Il leva la tête, et sans surprise, un certain Serpentard blond lui lançait un regard noir.

Il pensa à Malfoy embrassant sa petite-amie pendant qu'il le regardait, et il sentit son estomac se tordre. Il était sur le point de s'excuser de table quand il entendit Neville dire : « Oh ouais ! » Harry le regarda.

« Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as peloté Luna Lovegood aux Trois Balais aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice, gentil.

Ginny laissa tomber sa fourchette avec un cliquetis et Harry devint rouge. Il n'avait pas envisagé que ses amis en entendraient parler ; il avait seulement pensé à comment ça affecterait Malfoy. Il leva la tête vers le plafond de la Grande Salle, s'assombrissant déjà avec le crépuscule. Il faisait trop chaud là-dedans. Il devait sortir.

« Ouais, » dit-il simplement. Il rassembla ensuite les cadeaux d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

Il faisait encore plus chaud dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il dit « Fumseck » au portrait de la grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune pour voir Ron faire les cent pas au pied de l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

Harry l'observa en silence, tous les cadeaux d'Hermione empilés dans ses bras. Ron le remarqua mais continua de marcher.

« Elle ne veut pas descendre, » dit-il, probablement à Harry, mais sans le regarder. « Elle ne veut pas descendre et je ne peux pas monter à cause de ce fichu sort qui transforme les escaliers en toboggan. Même les murs deviennent glissants, donc je ne peux pas les utiliser pour me retenir. Elle m'a hurlé de partir quand je l'ai appelée. Elle ne descendra pas. » Ron continuait de marcher.

« Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, » dit Harry avec sympathie.

« De temps ?! » Ron arrêta ses allers et retours et le regarda d'un air incrédule. Il marcha droit vers Harry et le fixa dans les yeux. « Harry, c'est ma meilleure amie. » Il le regarda d'un air implorant. « Je – Harry, je l'aime. » Il secoua la tête et retourna faire les cent pas au pied de l'escalier. « Elle ne descendra pas. »

Harry resta debout dans la chaleur pendant quelques minutes, regardant Ron marcher, murmurant à propos de comment Hermione ne descendrait pas. Quand deux filles de première année revinrent du diner, Harry les attrapa et leur demanda d'apporter les cadeaux à Hermione.

Puis il partit.

* * *

Harry se fichait de marcher tout seul ou que personne ne sache où il était. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête et ça n'allait certainement pas arriver s'il avait la moitié de l'AD qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Le château était trop chaud, donc Harry sortit dehors dans l'air vif de février pour une promenade autour du lac. Le vent froid contre son visage l'aida à se débarrasser de son étourdissement, mais ses pensées lui pesaient toujours.

Qu'était-il arrivé à leur trio ? Hermione avait le cœur brisé. Ron semblait s'être renfermé. Et Harry nourrissait un béguin bien-trop-dysfonctionnel pour son rival de longue date.

Et qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Malfoy bordel ? Ils se haïssent pendant des années. Ensuite ils sont amis. Puis ils sont ennemis à nouveau, mais Malfoy continue d'essayer de le séduire quand personne ne regarde…

Harry tira ses cheveux, gémissant.

Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose entre eux ou était-ce juste un jeu ? Harry pensa au mot qu'il avait reçu hier matin.

'_hanté par des baisers fantômes'_

Il se sentait de la même manière. Il ne pouvait simplement pas être sûr que Malfoy l'était vraiment aussi.

Sa poitrine faisait mal ; son estomac était vaseux. Il secoua la tête et se réprimanda. « Merlin, Harry ! Tu agis comme un ado qui se languit d'amour ! »

Il leva la tête et s'arrêta brusquement. Il était presque à la portée du Saule Cogneur. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, une tornade de sentiments confus se précipitant pour le heurter.

_C'était où j'étais quand mon espoir de vivre avec Sirius est mort. C'était où on se tenait quand la pleine lune est sortie, et Lupin s'est transformé, et Queudver s'est enfui. C'était où je me tenais quand le Détraqueur a presque aspiré mon âme. C'était où je me tenais quand j'ai fait apparaître le patronus et me suis sauvé du baiser. Sirius allongé là._

« Sirius, » murmura Harry à voix haute. Il réprima ses larmes et continua à marcher, sachant où il avait besoin d'aller.

Il s'installa sous l'hêtre près du lac, essayant toujours de tout retenir. Ca allait faire mal, mais il devait le faire.

_C'était où mon père était assis. Sirius était là. Lupin était là. Queudver était là. Ma mère était là-bas._

Harry s'étouffa.

_Snape… Snape était là. Mon père jouait avec un vif d'or, se la jouant pour ma mère. Sirius s'ennuyait. Snape s'occupait de ses affaires._

Et Harry rejoua tout dans sa tête. Il avait besoin d'une ancre maintenant. Il avait besoin de ses parents. Ce souvenir était le seul souvenir qu'il avait qui contenait ses quatre parents – Sirius, Lupin et James et Lily Potter. Ce souvenir volé.

Harry avait tout vu dans la pensine de Snape l'année dernière. C'était le souvenir de Snape de comment le père d'Harry l'avait fait souffrir quand ils étaient tous élèves à Poudlard. Harry le rejoua dans sa tête.

_James et Sirius se moquant du jeune Severus Snape. Lupin regardant de l'autre côté. Queudver les encourageant. Lily Evans essayant de défendre Snape, même si Snape la traita de sang-de-bourbe. Il se rappela de comment sa mère semblait haïr son père à cette époque, et regarda le souvenir d'elle s'éloigner. Son père et Sirius redoublèrent leurs efforts pour humilier Snape publiquement._

Aurait-il jamais pu faire ça à Malfoy ?

_Snape le tirant de la pensine, jetant Harry à travers la classe dans les cachots, et pour la première fois, Harry ne le haït pas._

Harry tremblait.

_C'était où mon père était assis. Lupin était là. Ma mère était là-bas. Sirius était – _

Sirius.

Harry s'allongea, frissonnant du froid et des souvenirs.

« Tu peux toujours m'entendre ? » demanda-t-il. « Je pourrais sûrement avoir besoin d'un peu de conseils maintenant. »

* * *

Il était tard quand Harry retourna finalement à la tour de Gryffondor. Il avait tellement froid qu'il était engourdi de partout. Il était un désordre absolu émotionnellement. Quand il était allongé dehors dans le froid, revivant des souvenirs durs et s'épuisant lors du processus, il avait en fait essayé d'appeler Sirius à lui. Le plus tard il le faisait, le plus il croyait pouvoir y arriver, s'il essayait seulement assez fort.

Mais Sirius ne vint jamais.

Il y avait seulement deux personnes dans la salle commune quand il revint. Un était Ron, endormi sur une chaise près des escaliers du dortoir des filles. L'autre était Ginny, endormie sur une chaise _bloquant_ l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

Le Harry émotionnellement déglingué voulait rire, sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'humour de la situation. Il devina que Ron attendait Hermione et aucune quantité de persuasion ne le ferait bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie. Ginny devait avoir attendu Ron, inquiète pour son frère. Elle irait peut-être au lit, mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle devrait bouger avant qu'Harry ne le puisse.

Il lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. « Ginny, » dit-il doucement. « Ginny, il est tard – va au lit. »

Elle remua un peu, ouvrit les yeux. Quand elle vit Harry, elle se redressa brusquement. Harry se tenait debout, se frottant l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés.

« Où tu étais ? Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Ginny, se levant.

« Il est tard, » dit Harry. Il se pencha et poussa distraitement la chaise sur le côté. « Ginny, va juste au lit. Ron ira bien. »

« Harry ! » Elle avait l'air fatigué et exaspéré, comme si elle ne savait pas combien elle pourrait encore supporter. Harry la regarda, trop éprouvé pour se demander combien _de quoi_.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à faire était de mettre sa main sur son épaule comme un signe de soutien amical. « Il ira bien, » répéta-t-il. « Va dormir un peu. »

Ginny secoua la tête et regarda ensuite Harry avec un regard dur, pénétrant. « Harry, j'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité, » dit-elle.

Harry voulait juste s'allonger dans son lit. Il hocha la tête. « D'accord. »

« Est-ce que tu sors avec Luna ? » demanda-t-elle, presque avec colère.

Harry fut secoué par le ton de sa voix et étonné par sa question. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre, il dit juste : « Je ne pense pas, Ginny. »

Il se tourna pour aller à l'étage, mais Ginny attrapa son bras et le fit se retourner d'un coup sec. Ses yeux étaient brûlants.

« Sérieux ? » exigea-t-elle.

Harry vit la colère dans ses yeux, sentit la violence avec laquelle elle l'avait retourné. Il entendit la façon mauvaise dont elle dit le nom de son parrain et il était trop éprouvé maintenant pour comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment. **(1)**

La fureur monta en lui. Il dégagea son bras, s'évadant de sa prise. Il s'avança vers elle et dit sur un ton menaçant : « Ne parle plus JAMAIS mal de lui. Compris ?! »

Il tremblait encore alors qu'il se tournait et gravissait les escaliers.

Harry sortit un pyjama et se changea dans le noir. Neville ronflait bruyamment. Alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient, il vit que tous ses camarades de chambre dormaient sur le dessus de leurs couvertures dans leurs sous-vêtements. Une des fenêtres était ouverte dans une tentative de soulager la chaleur intérieure.

La peau d'Harry brûlait alors qu'il commençait à dégeler. Son corps était toujours froid au toucher. Il grimpa sous les couvertures et fixa l'obscurité. Ses émotions tourbillonnaient violemment à travers lui, le faisant se sentir comme si en réalité son corps tournait sur lui-même.

Un ouragan de pensées frappait à l'intérieur de lui. _Malfoy… Son père… Sa mère… Lupin… Sirius…_

Son visage était humide. Il pleurait. Il transpirait. Il dégagea ses couvertures.

Il rejoua le souvenir de Snape encore une fois.

Il retira son t-shirt.

Sirius, où es-tu ?

Harry se tenait près de l'hêtre au bord du lac. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris d'être là. N'était-il pas déjà au lit ?

« Harry. »

Il se retourna et vit son parrain debout derrière lui.

« Sirius, » murmura-t-il, le chagrin se précipitant à travers lui. Il commença à s'effondrer mais Sirius le rattrapa dans une étreinte serrée.

« Harry, tu m'as manqué, » dit-il. « Oh, Harry. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Harry pleurait. Il pouvait sentir Sirius le tenir. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Sirius était vraiment là. Harry s'accrocha à lui. « Je l'ai fait, » chuchota-t-il. « Tu es vraiment là. »

« Harry, écoute-moi, » dit Sirius avec urgence. « Tu dois être fort maintenant. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il se sentait comme un morceau de parchemin froissé. Sirius pouvait être fort pour lui. Harry ne l'avait plus en lui.

Sirius le secoua. « Non ! Harry. Harry, écoute-moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois fort maintenant. Harry, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de devoir te laisser. Je suis désolé que ça doive être toi, mais Harry, c'est toi. Tu dois être fort ce soir. Tout dépend sur toi étant fort ce soir. »

Harry tenait bon, mais Sirius glissait de son étreinte. 'Non !' pensa Harry. 'Je peux tenir bon. Je dois être fort et je peux tenir bon.'

Mais Sirius disparaissait. _Sois fort, Harry._

Snape était agenouillé devant lui. « Maître, » dit-il.

Harry fit un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette et Snape était nu, ses robes gisant sur le sol.

« J'attends plus de mes serviteurs, » dit froidement Harry.

« Maître ? » demanda Snape.

« Mes autres serviteurs, plus _fidèles_ m'ont dit que Potter était hors de Poudlard – _seul._ Loin de Dumbledore, loin de ses amis embêtants ! Il n'était pas du tout protégé excepté par un loup-garou presque mort ! » Il bouillait de rage à l'échec de Snape. Il était tellement près du garçon à Poudlard et finalement il échouait de signaler à son maître cette unique opportunité pour que quelqu'un débarrasse le monde de ce fichu garçon une bonne fois pour toutes !

Harry reconnut qu'il était dans la tête de Voldemort. Il pouvait entendre ses pensées. Si seulement il pouvait aller juste un peu plus profond…

La rage l'écrasa. Il fit un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette et Snape s'envola au plafond, suspendu par magie. Il s'efforçait de garder ses émotions neutres, mais Harry pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux. Ca lui plut. Le sorcier ne faisait rien de bon à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui laisser savoir l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils cachaient le garçon quand il était loin de cette fichue école. Et il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre échoué à obtenir l'information que le garçon serait seul pour un jour entier !

Sa fureur était tellement totale qu'il pouvait sentir le sang. Il bougea sa baguette dans un mouvement violent et le torse de Snape fut éventré du sternum à l'aine. Ses intestins se déversèrent, tombant sur le sol. Un autre mouvement rapide et ils volèrent sur le côté, se pendant dans la pièce – une décoration de salon.

Une douleur incandescente brûla à l'intérieur d'Harry, transperçant ses pensées. Il agrippa son front, se débattant dans son lit.

_Sois fort, Harry._

Il força la douleur à reculer. Il devait y retourner. Il devait forcer son esprit à y retourner.

Il rassembla sa force, chaque dernier soupçon d'énergie qu'il avait et s'enfonça à nouveau dans la tête de Voldemort.

Snape était livide. Si Harry attendait encore plus longtemps, le sorcier ne survivrait pas. Devait-il même prendre la peine de lever sa baguette pour le sauver ? Harry réfléchit paresseusement. Après tout, Snape protégeait les futurs mangemorts à Poudlard pour qu'ils puissent terminer leur entraînement magique. Et il _était_ le seul capable de préparer la potion qui gardait le garçon hors de sa tête.

Il fit un mouvement rapide du poignet plusieurs fois en une suite rapide. Les intestins de Snape se rassemblèrent dans son corps, qui se referma. Snape tomba par terre dans un bruit fort répugnant.

Voldemort le fixa cruellement. « Sors de ma vue avant que je change d'avis et te tue, » cracha-t-il.

Snape rampa sur le sol jusqu'à ses robes. « Merci, maître. Vous êtes le plus miséricordieux, » dit-il faiblement. Il tira ses robes, se couvrant, et toujours allongé, disparut.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. « Merde ! » souffla-t-il à voix haute.

Il tremblait, l'énergie et l'adrénaline se précipitant à travers lui. Sa cicatrice faisait mal, mais c'était une douleur gérable. Il cligna des yeux.

Snape !

Avant de réaliser qu'il bougeait, il avait déjà traversé la salle commune en courant. Ron remua dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'au trou du portrait et descendit en courant les escaliers de la tour.

Il y était arrivé. Il avait été à l'intérieur de la tête de Voldemort et il l'avait contrôlé. Il avait repoussé la douleur. Il s'était forcé à y retourner quand il avait commencé à se réveiller !

Il traversa l'entrée du hall en courant et se cogna contre la porte. L'air froid de la nuit mordit Harry et il réalisa qu'il portait seulement son bas de pyjama. Ses pieds nus claquaient contre le sentier descendant vers le portail de Poudlard.

« Sois là, » pria-t-il. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr que Snape ait eu assez d'énergie pour retransplaner sans problème à Poudlard. Mais s'il l'avait, il serait devant le portail.

Harry s'arrêta et chercha du regard le Maître des potions aux alentours, paniquant quand il ne le vit pas dans un premier temps. Mais ensuite il vit un léger mouvement dans l'ombre. Il s'y précipita et trouva Snape allongé dans l'herbe.

Sa respiration était irrégulière. Il avait l'air d'être déjà mort. Ses robes étaient posées sur lui.

« Oh Merlin, Professeur ! » dit Harry, tombant sur ses genoux. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il était effrayé de toucher l'homme.

« Potter ! » murmura Snape furieusement. « Retournez au lit immédiatement ! »

Harry rit distraitement. Snape le haïssait toujours. C'était un bon signe. « Vous pouvez bouger ? » questionna-t-il avec urgence. Il attrapa Snape sous les épaules pour essayer de l'aider à s'asseoir.

Snape grimaça de douleur, et chassa faiblement avec une claque les mains d'Harry. « Ne me touchez pas ! Retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement ! » murmura-t-il avec autorité. Sa tête retomba dans l'herbe.

Harry jura. Snape gâchait trop d'énergie à essayer de l'empêcher de l'aider. « Professeur, je dois vous emmener à l'infirmerie. J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous devez me laisser vous aider ! »

Snape ballota sa tête. « Comment avez-vous vu ? » demanda-t-il. « Je vous avais dit de vous vider la tête avant de dormir. Je n'ai pas encore … ai pas fini la potion. » Il commençait à perdre connaissance.

« Ouais, Voldemort pense que vous l'avez fini, » marmonna Harry, et puis le regretta immédiatement. Snape rassembla le reste de son énergie pour lancer un regard noir à Harry avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait trouver. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps s'il continuait ça.

« Potter, vous dégagez loin de moi, » grogna-t-il, « Vous ne… parlerez pas à votre… supérieur… » commença-t-il pour dériver de nouveau.

Ils perdaient leur temps.

Harry attrapa Snape sous les épaules de nouveau, le relevant. Snape se débattit contre lui, mais il s'affaiblissait.

Harry agrippa ses épaules et le secoua brutalement, le fixant fermement. Snape ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, se concentrant à peine.

« Professeur, » dit fermement Harry, parlant lentement et clairement. « Vous gaspillez trop d'énergie en me combattant. On pourra se haïr de nouveau demain, mais maintenant, je dois vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Vous comprenez ? »

Les yeux de Snape devinrent vitreux, et il le regarda comme s'il le reconnaissait tout juste. Il hocha la tête mais dit : « Pas l'infirmerie. Emmenez-moi dans mes appartements. Toutes mes potions y sont. »

« Mais – »

« Potter, s'il vous plait. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il essaya de relever le Maître des potions, mais même aussi épuisé qu'il était, Snape était toujours trop lourd. Harry tendit le bras pour attraper sa baguette, disant, « _Mobilicorpus._ » Il eut à peine un moment pour se maudire d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans sa robe sur le sol de son dortoir quand Snape lévita lentement sur le brancard magique qu'Harry avait fait apparaître.

« Professeur, restez éveillé, » dit Harry, menant un Snape lévitant à l'intérieur. Il avait peur que si Snape perdait connaissance il ne revienne jamais. Il sembla se rappeler une quelconque règle moldue des premiers secours à propos de ça.

Snape gémit légèrement. Ses yeux louchaient.

« Severus Snape, » dit Harry avec autorité, le conduisant vers les cachots. « Quels sont les ingrédients du Veritaserum ? »

Snape ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. Il commença à psalmodier les noms des ingrédients et ensuite le processus par lequel créer la potion.

Harry le conduit à travers les couloirs, descendant, descendant vers les cachots. Il faisait sombre et il n'avait pas pris ce chemin depuis sa deuxième année quand ils avaient fait le Polynectar.

« Professeur ? » questionna-t-il. Snape le regarda, les yeux plus vitreux. « Quel chemin, monsieur ? »

« Prenez le prochain couloir sur la droite. C'est la porte au bout. »

Harry se dépêcha.

Un serpent de pierre gardait la porte des appartements de Snape. Ce dernier marmonna « Ambroise » et le serpent libéra l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry mena Snape à son lit. Il aida le sorcier à s'allonger et tira les couvertures sur lui.

« Où sont les potions, monsieur ? De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Snape leva faiblement sa main pour indiquer une vitrine de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Elles sont toutes marquées. Potion pour régénérer le sang. Guérir les blessures magiques. Relaxer les muscles. Soulager la douleur. »

Harry traversa la pièce en courant et tira sur la porte de la vitrine. Elle était verrouillée. « Alohomora, » dit-il impatiemment. La porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic. Il attrapa une fiole de chaque et se retourna avec précipitation aux côtés de Snape.

« Aidez-moi à m'asseoir, » dit-il. Harry mit les fioles sur la table de chevet et aida Snape à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Harry lui tendit la potion de Régénération Sanguine mais Snape était trop faible pour l'amener à sa bouche. Harry se pencha et l'aida.

Dès que Snape avala la potion, il eut des haut-le-cœur et puis vomit, régurgitant tout. Ils laissèrent tomber la fiole, elle vola en éclat sur le sol de pierres.

« Récurvite, » dit Harry. Le vomit disparut de Snape. « Reparo. » Les morceaux de la fiole se rassemblèrent en vitesse. Il la ramassa et la posa sur la table de chevet.

Snape le regarda, stupéfait. « Une autre, » dit-il. « Et une pour l'estomac. »

Harry obéit immédiatement. Snape but celle pour l'estomac d'abord, et fut ensuite capable de garder la potion de Régénération Sanguine. Quand il but celle pour guérir les blessures magiques, il commença immédiatement à se tendre. Chaque muscle de son corps sembla se contracter en même temps. Harry dut verser la potion pour relaxer les muscles à travers les dents serrées de Snape, mais l'effet fut immédiat. Après avoir bu la potion pour soulager la douleur, il s'allongea. Ses yeux étaient clairs, et il semblait retrouver ses esprits.

« La potion de Régénération Sanguine commence à être efficace, » dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête. « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, monsieur ? »

« De sommeil, » répondit Snape avec lassitude. « Ca aide les potions à agir plus vite. Apportez-moi la Potion de Sommeil légère. C'est la bleue claire au milieu. » Harry regarda toutes les potions de Sommeil de la rangée dans la vitrine. « J'aurai besoin de me réveiller dans quelques heures et prendre une autre tournée de tout ça, » dit-il. Harry hocha la tête, apportant la fiole bleue claire. Snape la but et était ko avant d'avoir posé la fiole.

Harry mit la dernière fiole vide sur la table de chevet et se leva. Il fut soudain frappé de pleine force parce les événements de la nuit. Il tituba en arrière comme si un poids physique l'avait frappé.

Il fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et commença à marcher. Il avait fonctionné en pilote automatique pendant la dernière heure dans son urgence de sauver la vie du professeur Snape.

Professeur Snape.

Harry regarda la figure pale allongée sur le lit. Dans un flash, toute la vision qu'il avait eue à travers les yeux de Voldemort se rejoua à lui. Il vomit presque, pensant aux intestins de Snape éparpillés dans la pièce.

Il tremblait, revivant toutes les pensées de Voldemort. Snape avait menti avec succès à Voldemort à propos de tellement de choses dans l'ordre de protéger Harry. Marchant toujours, Harry commença à trembler violemment alors qu'il réalisait juste combien l'homme avait fait, combien il avait traversé, dans l'ordre de le protéger.

Ca lui revint trop soudain, trop vite. Il se sentit comme s'il pouvait se briser s'il ne relâchait pas la pression.

Il attrapa une chaise et la mit à côté du lit, s'assit, et fixa le visage du mangemort, espion pour l'Ordre. C'était trop. Harry se pencha, reposant sa tête sur le bras de Snape, ne réalisant pas que sa cicatrice reposait sur la marque des Ténèbres de Snape – leurs symboles de la torture de Voldemort réunis.

Harry resta assis là à trembler. Et ensuite il pleura. Puis parla.

« Professeur, je suis tellement désolé, » dit-il. « Je suis tellement désolé pour tout. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un crétin avec vous tout ce temps, spécialement après que vous ayez rejoint l'Ordre. Je suis désolé de vous avoir traité de tous les noms dans votre dos, et pour vous avoir sapé dès que je pouvais. Je suis désolé qu'on vous ait volé les ingrédients du Polynectar lors de ma seconde année, quand on voulait savoir si Malfoy était l'héritier de Serpentard. Je suis désolé de vous avoir toujours manqué de respect et pour chaque fois où je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel chieur quand vous essayiez de m'enseigner l'Occlumencie et de vous avoir blâmé pour la mort de Sirius pendant tellement longtemps. Je suis désolé pour chaque commentaire sarcastique que j'ai jamais fait. Je suis désolé d'avoir regardé dans votre pensine et je suis désolé que mon père et Sirius aient été de tels connards quand vous étiez élève, parce que je sais de quoi ça a l'air. Professeur, j'ai traversé ça, aussi. Je sais que vous pensez que j'étais pourri gâté, un sale gamin bichonné, mais j'ai vécu dans un placard, pour l'amour de Merlin. Parfois, ils ne me nourrissaient pas. Et mon cousin et ses amis me battaient tout le temps. Et ils étaient mes bourreaux à l'école primaire donc tout le monde avait peur d'être ami avec moi, donc on s'en prenait à moi tout le temps. Et ensuite il y a tout cette célébrité pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas fait – ça m'est juste arrivé. Et je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher le retour de Voldemort. Je suis désolé que vous deviez y retourner et le servir. Je l'ai vu, professeur, et je suis désolé que vous deviez subir ça. Et je suis désolé de ne pas comprendre la prophétie. Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais même pas si je suis supposé survivre à ça. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas…

« Mais je ne peux pas laisser ça continuer. Je ne peux plus vous laisser subir ça. Je ne peux laisser toute cette douleur continuer. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé faire, mais je suis prêt. Même si je meurs lors du processus, je suis prêt à accepter la prophétie – à assumer peu importe ce que le destin me réserve. Tant que vous n'avez plus jamais à vivre ça. Je mourrai si je peux faire arrêter ça, si je peux y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes. Je suis prêt à mourir si je le dois, dans l'ordre de terminer cette guerre. »

Harry resta assis là, tremblant et pleurant sur le bras de Snape. Il pensa tout ce qu'il dit. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il était _vraiment_ prêt à mourir si c'était le seul moyen pour débarrasser le monde de la torture de Voldemort.

La main de Snape était dans les cheveux en désordre d'Harry, le secouant gentiment pour le réveiller. Harry remua, réalisant qu'il avait dû s'endormir sur le bras de son professeur. Il se redressa rapidement. « Je suis désolé, monsieur, » dit-il distraitement. Il n'avait pas voulu s'endormir.

Snape l'observa silencieusement pendant un long moment, et puis dit simplement : « Je sais. »

Harry attrapa son regard et hocha la tête. « Vous avez besoin de vos potions, monsieur ? »

« Oui. »

Harry traversa la pièce vers la vitrine et attrapa une autre tournée de tout, incluant une potion de l'estomac, juste au cas où. Il aida Snape à toutes les boire, sauf pour la potion de sommeil, laquelle Snape tenait paresseusement alors qu'il se rallongeait.

« Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir maintenant, » dit-il doucement. « Et si vous êtes attrapé par un autre professeur, j'apprécierais si vous acceptiez une retenue plutôt que leur dire où vous étiez. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Il ouvrit la porte des appartements du professeur Snape.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se retourna. « Oui monsieur ? »

« Merci. »

* * *

**(1)** Parce que c'est impossible à retranscrire en français mais en anglais Sirius se dit "Serious" et les deux prononciation sont quasi identiques d'où la confusion d'Harry.

* * *

Et un autre chapitre de terminé ! Personnellement, c'est un de mes favoris bien que comme je vous ai dit il est différent de tout ce que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à maintenant ! Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)

Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura encore du Severus (à partir de maintenant on va le voir dans chaque chapitre !) mais surtout le retour de Draco et beaucoup de Drarry (a)

Sur ce je vous dis à dans deux semaines !  
bisous, Emma.


	8. Problèmes de confiance

**Auteur :** Tangledhair

**Traductrice :** Emma'Billie

**Rating :** M, relation entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Tangledhair qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

**Lien de** **la fic originale** : s/1644250/1/ (il suffit de copier ça après le dernier slash /)

**Statut de la fic :** Complete, 26 chapitres. En cours de traduction, 11 chapitres sur 26.

**Publication : **Bimensuelle

**IMPORTANT :** Quand l'auteur a commencé à écrire cette histoire, les tomes 6 et 7 n'étaient pas sorti, se passe donc après HOP.

**Note de la traductrice : **Aujourd'hui, pour cette petite note d'auteur, j'ai deux choses à dire. Déjà, 49 reviews /saute de joie/ Plus qu'une et on aura passé le cap des 50 et c'est une étape non ? J'ai vraiment hâte de contacter **tangledhair** pour lui en faire part. Je sais que ça lui fera plaisir donc encore une fois, merci à ceux qui me laissent leurs avis et qui rendent cette aventure génial.

Aussi **19 pages** ! Gosh, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai traduit jusqu'à présent et il m'a posée des problèmes mais il en valait plus que la peine !

**Réponses aux non-logés :**

**Kisis :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Non je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être plus jalouse que Ginny mais bon si je devais donner un nom à ce chapitre je dirais : ou comment Ginny comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ! Et oui la relation entre Snape et Harry a vraiment changé et c'est honnêtement une des plus belles relations de cette histoire. On en voit encore un peu aujourd'hui alors j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous !

**Azia :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Cette fic est effectivement très centrée sur Harry et respecte à mon opinion beaucoup le personnage de JKR. J'espère que ce chapitre et les autres à venir te plairont toujours autant et t'émouvront. Bisous.

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui devrait normalement vous plaire !

* * *

Harry se mit au lit, réfléchissant aux événements de la nuit dernière jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que, finalement, il était réveillé. Il tendit le bras pour attraper ses lunettes et regarda le réveil. Il était presque midi. Son estomac était douloureux, contracté par la faim. Il n'avait pas vraiment mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner de la veille.

Il sortit du lit et marcha vers la douche, se sentant désincarné. A un moment dans la nuit il avait basculé de la réalité. C'était une projection de lui-même – un rêve. Il était le portrait marchant d'un quelconque sorcier fameux qui en avait trop vu dans sa vie et qui était pressenti pour sauver le monde.

Ca ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Harry n'était personne de spécial, juste lui.

Pendant une douche particulièrement longue, il constata qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas trier entièrement ses pensées. Trop d'informations s'étaient déversées en lui la nuit dernière. Il ne pouvait pas les organiser seul.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : trouver Ron et Hermione.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry trouva ses deux meilleurs amis assis de chaque côté de la table de Gryffondors. Hermione était encerclée par ses amies filles. Ron était assis parmi les garçons de sixième année. Harry resta debout à les regarder pendant un instant, se demandant pourquoi la table s'était soudainement séparée par sexe.

Ginny leva les yeux du côté d'Hermione, et lui lança un regard furieux. Elle s'excusa de table et sortit de la Grande Salle sans le regarder. Harry regarda derrière elle, complètement perdu, et se glissa ensuite sur un siège en face de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Ron, qui avait l'air assez contrarié, dit : « Hermione a besoin d'un 'moment entre filles'. Elle dit qu'elle a beaucoup à traverser, avec Victor et tout – »

Pendant que Ron parlait, Harry ferma les yeux et gémit : « Putain. » Il avait été tellement plongé dans ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit dernière qu'il avait oublié que ses meilleurs amis avaient leurs propres problèmes.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda Ron, avec un ton un peu méprisant.

Harry le regarda. Ron avait l'air vraiment fatigué. « Rien. J'ai juste besoin de me sortir la tête du cul. » Ron sourit d'un air suffisant, laissant tomber la défensive. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je veux dire – tu as réussi à lui parler ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Elle a dit qu'elle a juste besoin de temps… comme tu as dit, je pense. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, je vais bien. »

Harry commença à remplir son assiette. Il écouta Dean, Seamus et Neville parler de Quidditch et de qui avait une chance à la Coupe du Monde cette année.

Il décida qu'il devrait juste mettre de côté les révélations de la nuit pour le moment. Ce ne serait pas juste de tout laisser tomber sur ses amis quand ils s'occupaient de tant d'autres choses.

Il commença à manger, voracement, et Ron demanda : « Alors, tu étais où hier soir de toute façon ? Ginny était vraiment inquiète pour toi dehors tout seul. »

Harry pensa à Ginny endormie dans la chaise. « J'ai été faire un tour… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que les pièces commençaient à s'emboîter. Ginny s'était inquiétée pour lui. Elle était restée éveillée à attendre pour _lui_, pas Ron. Et ensuite ils avaient parlé de… quelque chose… et ensuite il lui avait crié dessus.

« Oh non ! »

Harry se leva d'un bond et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle. Il resta debout à l'entrée de la porte pendant un instant, essayant de décider si elle était partie vers la salle commune ou dehors. La Grande Salle était baignée par les rayons du soleil. C'était une journée magnifique.

Il courut dehors. L'air était froid mais le soleil brillait pour une fois. Harry regarda autour de lui presque frénétiquement. Il était un tel idiot, éloignant les personnes qui tenaient le plus à lui.

Il avait un vague souvenir de Ginny criant le nom de Sirius rejouant dans sa tête. Lui avait-il dit qu'il avait essayé de le contacter ? S'était-elle moquée de lui ? Non, ca ne semblait pas vrai. C'était seulement la nuit dernière, mais ça lui semblait comme il y a un million d'années. Harry savait une chose, cependant. Ginny n'avait sans doute pas fait quelque chose qui méritait qu'il lui crie dessus. Elle n'était pas comme ça.

Harry aperçut la tête rousse flamboyante se tenir près du lac. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux. Ses robes tourbillonnaient derrière elle. Ses bras étaient croisés. Elle ne portait pas de cape et Harry suspecta qu'elle devait avoir froid.

« Ginny – ! » l'appela-t-il, courant vers elle.

Elle fixa l'horizon comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Ses traits étaient glaciaux quand il s'approcha.

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, mais réalisa soudainement qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Va-t-en, Harry, » dit-elle fermement.

« Ginny… »

« J'ai dit va-t-en. »

Harry soupira de frustration. « Ginny, écoute-moi – »

« Non ! Toi, écoute-moi Harry ! » Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux flambant. Harry eut soudainement peur qu'elle sorte sa baguette et lui jette un sort. « Tu as vraiment été un con égocentrique dernièrement, tu sais ça ? »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il, honteux.

« Et c'est bon si tu veux te transformer en Malfoy, mais je ne veux même pas en entendre parler, Harry ! Tu ne joues pas de jeux avec moi. Tu ne me mens pas. Et tu ne me menaces certainement pas ! » Elle respirait fortement et semblait se préparer psychologiquement à une dispute.

Harry la regarda pendant quelques instants et puis dit : « Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. »

Ses yeux clignèrent. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

« Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'étais tellement absorbé à souhaiter que ma famille soit là que j'ai en quelque sorte oublié qu'ils l'étaient. » Harry donna un coup de pied dans l'herbe. Il se sentait nunuche à dire ça, mais il savait qu'il fallait que Ginny comprenne à quel point elle comptait pour lui et combien il se sentait mal pour avoir été un idiot avec elle. « Ginny, tu es la seule sœur que j'ai. Et tu sais que je ne te blesserais jamais intentionnellement. J'ai été un connard absolu et je suis désolé. »

Ginny donnait l'impression qu'il venait juste de la frapper dans le ventre. Harry mit sa main sur son épaule. Il essaya de la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle continuait de détourner la tête. Harry se maudit silencieusement. Il l'avait vraiment blessée.

« Ginny, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul. Je ne peux pas te dire combien tu m'as aidé cette année. Je veux dire, avec l'AD, et quand Lupin a été agressé, et même avec les choses simples comme s'assurer que je mange et écrire cette lettre pour Rita Skeeter. Je peux toujours compter sur toi. Et je sais que j'ai foiré ça hier soir. J'ai juste été submergé par trop de choses. Et j'aurais juste dû venir te voir et te dire ce qui se passait, mais au lieu de ça je… Ginny, s'il te plait, regarde-moi. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Ginny se tourna doucement vers lui, les yeux rouges. « Tu me vois vraiment comme une sœur ? »

Harry sourit. « Plus qu'une sœur. Comme, comme une jumelle. »

Ginny inspira profondément, refoulant son chagrin. « Harry, c'est vraiment important ce que tu dis. Etre un jumeau dans le monde sorcier c'est créer un lien très fort que la plupart des couples mariés n'ont pas. Le jumeau ou la jumelle sorcier sera toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est comme accepter quelqu'un comme une extension de toi-même. Tu le savais ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne le savais pas. »

« Donc ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu voulais dire. »

« Je voulais dire que je te fais confiance et que je compte vraiment sur ta force et que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es tellement comme moi que tu es comme la version Weasley de moi-même. » Ginny sourit faiblement. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandée de m'aider avec l'AD. Il y a d'autres personnes sur qui je peux compter, mais pas comme toi. C'est différent d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'on devrait être jumeaux. »

Ginny le regarda longtemps et durement, réfléchissant manifestement à tout ça. Finalement, elle dit : « Je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry. Mais je serai là pour toi et je t'aiderai comme je peux – à une condition. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Que tu ne mentes plus jamais, ou me caches quelque chose. Je dois être capable de te faire complètement confiance. »

« Ginny, je te promets que je ne te cacherai rien, tant que j'aurais des secrets à te dire – si je peux avoir ta parole que tu ne diras rien. »

« Tu as ma parole, » dit Ginny, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. « Je ne suis pas ta jumelle, mais je serai ta sœur. » Elle se força à sourire à travers les larmes.

Harry attira sa sœur dans un câlin, si incroyablement heureux et soulagé qu'ils puissent être aussi proches. Ginny enfouit son visage dans son épaule, une douleur étrange dans son cœur comme si à la fois elle tenait bon et lâchait prise.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Elle s'éloigna et demanda : « Donc où tu étais hier soir ? »

« C'est… une très longue histoire. Pourquoi on n'irait pas chercher un endroit où s'asseoir ? »

Le déjeuner était terminé quand ils revinrent à l'intérieur et ni Harry ni Ginny n'avaient mangé un repas complet. Ils passèrent aux cuisines et les elfes de maison leur donnèrent des sandwichs et du thé. Harry remercia Dobby pour les décorations à la Saint Valentin. Dobby fut vraiment heureux.

Ginny trouva une salle de classe ouverte et ils s'assirent pour manger. Harry lui dit tout sur sa promenade et comment il avait essayé d'appeler Sirius à lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler du souvenir de ses parents parce que c'était le souvenir de Snape. Mais il lui dit que Sirius lui était apparu dans son rêve, lui disant d'être fort et de contrôler sa vision à travers les yeux de Voldemort. Il admit aussi qu'il avait vu Snape être torturé et qu'il était sorti pour vérifier qu'il allait bien en pleine nuit. Il minimisa les détails de la torture et le mauvais état de Snape quand il le trouva avec les simples mots : « C'était affreux. » Il lui parla ensuite de la prophétie. Il lui dit la formulation exacte et qu'elle ne l'effrayait plus.

« Oh, Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? » Ginny simulait d'être forte devant lui, mais il savait par expérience personnelle que c'était beaucoup d'informations à absorber.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'espérais un peu que ça s'en aille miraculeusement. »

« Tu vas le dire à Ron et Hermione ? »

« Pas encore. Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas leur dire maintenant parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que j'ai l'impression que mes problèmes sont plus importants que les leurs. »

Ginny haussa les épaules et prit un ton ironique. « Eh bien, tu _essaies_ de trouver comment arrêter Quel-Est-Son-NOM de conquérir le monde. »

« Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! Mes problèmes sont si éloignés que je ne me sens même plus réel. Eux connaissent une douleur réelle. Moi ? » Harry pensa à Malfoy et dit un peu tristement : « Je suppose que je n'ai plus le temps pour les normalités de la vie. »

Ginny baissa la tête et Harry vit de la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça. »

Ginny le fusilla du regard. « Tu devrais absolument me dire tout ça. Tu devrais toujours me dire. Et tu devrais aussi dire à Ron et Hermione à propos de tes visions et de la prophétie. Ils voudraient savoir, et en plus, ça pourrait aider Hermione d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui penser maintenant. »

Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux et dit : « C'est vraiment dur d'apprendre que quelqu'un ne t'aime pas en retour, particulièrement quand tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu penses qu'on a assez de temps pour les trouver avant la réunion de l'AD ? »

Ginny regarda l'horloge. « Probablement. Allons-y. »

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. Ils venaient juste de quitter la salle de classe quand Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête flotta dans le couloir.

« Oh, vous voilà Harry ! » dit-il. « Je dois vous conduire dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement. »

Harry regarda Ginny. « Je ne lui ai pas encore tout raconté. Ca pourrait prendre un moment. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas si je dois être exaspérée que tu aies attendu aussi longtemps pour parler à Dumbledore ou flattée que tu me l'aies dit en première. »

Harry sourit. « Si je suis en retard, vas-y et commence la réunion de l'AD sans moi, d'accord ? »

Ginny hocha la tête. « Vas-y ! »

* * *

Quand Harry arriva à la gargouille, il vérifia avec hâte s'il y avait d'autres élèves. Trouvant les couloirs vides, il murmura le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face au regard pétillant du professeur Dumbledore, assis à son bureau. Le professeur Snape était assis en face de lui, le dos tourné vers Harry.

« Ah ! Harry ! Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait. »

Harry avança avec hésitation et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du professeur Snape. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise de voir le maître des potions, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette gêne bien qu'honnêtement, il n'avait pas vraiment encore pris le temps pour s'attendre à _quoique ce soit_.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Snape, qui l'observait impassiblement. Harry détourna le regard.

« Bonbon au citron ? » proposa Dumbledore avec un sourire.

« Non merci, monsieur, » dit Harry.

Snape plissa les yeux. « Professeur, pouvons-nous commencer ? »

« Bien sûr, Severus, » répondit-il. « Harry, le professeur Snape me dit que tu t'es peut-être engagé dans une magie quelque peu remarquable la nuit dernière. Je me demandais si tu pouvais nous raconter toute l'histoire. »

Harry hocha la tête et inspira profondément. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers Snape, dont le visage n'exprimait toujours aucun signe d'émotion, fixa son regard sur Dumbledore et commença.

« Ca a en fait commencé plusieurs heures plus tôt. J'étais sorti sous l'hêtre près du lac pensant à des choses quand j'ai eu l'idée que je pourrais appeler Sirius pour me donner quelques conseils au sujet de… trucs. »

« Tu as essayé une séance de spiritisme ? » demanda Dumbledore. Snape fit un léger bruit sarcastique.

« Eh bien, non, pas tout à fait. J'ai juste plus ou moins essayé de l'appeler. Je n'arrêtais pas de rejouer ce souvenir de mes parents et Lupin… » Harry rougit, imaginant les yeux de Snape percer des trous à l'intérieur de lui pour parler du souvenir qu'il lui avait volé. Il se dépêcha : « J'ai juste pensé que si je me concentrais dessus, je pourrais l'amener à moi. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Et ça a commencé quand tu as essayé ? »

« Oui. Non. Bien, pas tout de suite. Il n'est venu qu'après que je me sois couché. » Snape haussa un sourcil.

Dumbledore se pencha en avant. « Tu dis que Sirius est venu à toi la nuit dernière ? »

« Un rêve, sans aucun doute, » déclara Snape avec dédain.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. C'était réel. Il m'a étreint et je l'ai senti. Il était là. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Il a dit que je devais être fort, que tout dépendait de moi étant fort la nuit dernière. Et ensuite il a commencé à disparaître, et c'est là que ça a commencé. »

« Donc il t'a dit de quoi tu étais capable ? » interrogea le directeur.

« Non, pas avec autant de mots. Il m'a juste dit d'être fort. Donc, quand la vision a commencé – » Harry bafouilla. Il regarda Snape, qui hocha la tête impassiblement. Harry prit ça comme un signe d'encouragement. « J'ai réalisé que j'étais dans la tête de Voldemort et que je pouvais entendre ses pensées. Et ensuite quand… il… » Harry regarda Snape de nouveau. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise de parler de ça devant l'homme qui en avait fait l'expérience en direct. « Eh bien, la douleur dans ma cicatrice a commencé et je me suis plus ou moins réveillé, mais ensuite je me suis rappelé Sirius me disant d'être fort et je me suis donc concentré, et j'ai forcé la douleur à diminuer et me suis efforcé de retourner dans la tête de Voldemort. Et ensuite quand j'ai vu le professeur Snape transplaner, je me suis réveillé et suis parti le chercher. »

Snape se redressa et regarda Harry d'un air incrédule. « Vous vous êtes efforcé de retourner… Vous avez _intentionnellement_ lu les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! »

« Oui. » Harry regarda Dumbledore, dont les yeux scintillaient entièrement.

« Eh bien, Harry, tu es certainement plein de surprises aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi – je veux dire, » il regarda Dumbledore puis Snape. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez appelé ici ? »

Dumbledore gloussa. « Pas du tout. »

« Alors, que – ? »

« Monsieur Potter, aviez-vous votre baguette avec vous la nuit dernière ? » demanda Snape avec impatience.

« Non monsieur. Je l'avais laissée dans ma robe dans ma chambre. »

« Avez-vous pris ma baguette et utilisée pour les sorts que vous avez lancés ? »

« Non monsieur ! » s'exclama Harry. L'accusaient-ils d'avoir volé la baguette de Snape ?

« Harry, » dit Dumbledore fermement, soutenant son regard. « As-tu utilisé une baguette quand tu étais avec le professeur Snape la nuit dernière ? »

« Non monsieur. Je n'ai pas eu l'air d'en avoir besoin sur le coup. »

Dumbledore se rassit correctement, un regard triomphant sur le visage.

Snape s'appuya sur l'accoudoir qui était le plus proche d'Harry, posant son menton sur sa main, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry était sur le point de leur demander ce qui se passait quand Snape dit avec un léger sourire : « Par la barbe de Merlin, Albus. Je croyais que je l'avais halluciné. »

« Halluciné quoi ? » demanda Harry, alarmé par le soudain comportement humain de Snape.

« Harry, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire avenant, « As-tu déjà lancé des sorts sans tenir ta baguette avant ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, je… eh bien, en fait, si. Quand les Détraqueurs étaient à Little Whinging. J'ai laissé tomber ma baguette et je ne pouvais pas la trouver dans le noir. J'ai lancé le lumos sur ma baguette avant de la ramasser. »

« C'était il y a presque deux ans, » claqua Snape. « Et vous n'avez pas pensé à le dire à quelqu'un ?! »

« Eh bien j'avais assez d'autres choses en tête, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Harry, » interrompit Dumbledore, « Chacun, dans le monde sorcier, est capable de magie sans baguette. Par exemple, utiliser des ingrédients magiques pour préparer des potions ou travailler grâce à des plantes ou animaux magiques. Et bien sûr, les enfants s'exposent souvent à des accidents magiques.

« Mais lancer des sorts est un genre de magie très spécifique qui exige l'usage d'une baguette. Seulement un sorcier très puissant et concentré peut lancer avec succès le plus simple des sorts sans baguette. Dans ma vie, j'ai seulement rencontré deux sorcières et un sorcier qui en étaient capable. Un d'entre eux était ta mère. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il se sentit faire un pas de plus loin de la réalité.

Sa mère avait été capable de lancer des sorts sans baguette. Et maintenant lui aussi. Et c'était apparemment quelque chose d'important. Harry était submergé par les insinuations. « Vous dites que… Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »

« Je dis que tu as un don très spécial et qu'on va commencer à t'entrainer immédiatement. »

« Vous allez m'entrainer ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, non, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. « J'ai besoin d'une baguette pour lancer mes sorts. Non, on va amener un tuteur extérieur. »

* * *

La réunion de l'AD était déjà en cours quand Harry arriva. Regardant Ginny en action, il se sentit presque superflu. Elle avait déjà divisé les nouveaux membres en groupes et commencé la leçon du jour pour tout le monde. Elle marchait parmi les huit groupes avec des instructions supplémentaires quand Harry arriva.

Il fut heureux de voir que les pelotons d'Hermione et de Ron étaient placés juste à côté de l'autre. Il alla vers eux et fit signe à Ginny de venir.

« Les gars, » dit-il, regardant Hermione puis Ron, « Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire maintenant, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler après la réunion. »

« Bien sûr, Harry, » dit Hermione, semblant très inquiète pour lui.

Après que la réunion se soit terminée, les quatre s'assirent bien confortablement dans la Salle sur Demande et pour la troisième fois de la journée, Harry raconta l'histoire des événements de la nuit précédente. Mais cette fois, il _dit_ que Snape était presque mort et qu'il l'avait aidé jusqu'à ses quartiers, et pris les potions dans la vitrine et nettoyé le vomi, et réparé la fiole brisée, le tout sans sa baguette.

« Tu peux lancer des sorts sans baguette et tu attends jusqu'à LA pour nous le dire ? » exigea Hermione.

« Je ne savais pas vraiment que c'était quelque chose d'important. »

« Harry, c'est quelque chose de putain d'important, » dit Ron, aussi irrité qu'Hermione. « Qu'a dit Dumbledore ? »

« Il va amener quelqu'un pour m'entrainer. »

Les sourcils de Ginny étaient hauts sur son front. Elle murmura : « Harry, tu vas être plus puissant que Dumbledore ! »

« Oh ! » cria Ron triomphalement, en montrant Harry. « C'est génial, en fait ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta baguette contre V-v – Tu-Sais-Qui, mais maintenant tu n'en as pas besoin ! » Il bondissait absolument d'excitation.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « Ron, c'est brillant ! » Ron rayonna. Hermione avait l'air dans tous ses états comme si un million de pensées faisaient la course à travers sa tête. Finalement, elle se décida pour dire : « Je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! »

« Attends ! » dit Ginny. « Harry, tu dois leur dire le reste. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les Ron et Hermione très joyeux et regarda Ginny avec hésitation. « Ginny, je ne – »

« Dis-leur, » ordonna Ginny.

« Nous dire quoi, mec ? »

Harry baissa la tête. « J'ai en quelque sorte menti à propos de la prophétie. Je veux dire, pas vraiment _menti_, je ne vous ai juste pas dit toute la vérité. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Le visage d'Hermione devenait de nouveau inquiet.

Harry raconta alors à ses amis que la prophétie n'avait pas expressément déclaré qu'il gagnerait contre Voldemort, ou même qu'il y survivrait. Tout ce que ça disait vraiment était qu'Harry était la seule chance du monde sorcier.

Le groupe était vraiment abattu quand il finit.

« Mais pense à tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant, » dit Ron.

Harry sourit faiblement. « Ouais. Je suppose que mes chances s'améliorent. »

« Harry, » dit Hermione raisonnablement. « Tu peux lancer des sorts sans baguette. Voldemort ne peut pas faire ça. Même Dumbledore ne peut pas le faire. Et tu vas être plus puissant que Dumbledore après avoir fini l'entraînement. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je vais certainement faire ce que je peux. »

« Ce que tu vas faire c'est lui botter le cul, » dit Ginny avec insistance.

Harry secoua la tête et rit.

* * *

Quand Harry tourna au coin de la salle de potions le lendemain, il ne fut pas surpris d'être accueilli par les visages railleurs de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Il fut, cependant, surpris quand _Crabbe_ ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter au lieu de Malfoy.

« Ah, Monsieur Fanclub arrive, » dit-il de façon méprisante, avec un regard stupide sur le visage. Goyle ricana et Malfoy sourit avec mépris. « C'est extraordinaire que tu aies le temps pour les cours avec tout le 'jeu' que t'as fait dernièrement. »

Harry se détourna simplement, donnant à ses amis un regard 'de quoi il parle bordel'.

Crabbe fit un pas en avant, ayant l'air plutôt en colère pour une raison inconnue. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher de Luna, Potter. Tu la trompes avec cette salope de Weasley et tu es mort ! »

L'instant d'après, Harry fit un pas avant pour défendre sa sœur, mais Malfoy l'écrasa contre le mur. Pendant ce temps, un éclair roux se dégagea et engagea le combat avec Crabbe. Le couloir entra en éruption alors que les élèves se précipitaient pour observer la bagarre.

Malfoy se pressa contre Harry et souffla dans son oreille : « Tu ne peux pas m'échapper avec tes petites-amies, Potter. Et je ne pense même pas que tu le veuilles. »

Snape arriva et entreprit de mettre fin à la bagarre entre Ron et Crabbe, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir arrêter de frapper l'autre.

Harry repoussa Malfoy. « Désolé, Malfoy, » dit-il, « Mais j'ai de meilleures choses à faire avec mon temps que d'être _'hanté'_ par tes _'fantômes'_. Tu ne le vaux juste pas. »

Malfoy eut l'air blessé pendant la longue seconde qu'Harry le regarda. Ensuite, il se dégagea en le bousculant pour voir Snape sortir sa baguette et stopper la bagarre par magie avec un rapide _Locomotor Mortis_. Les jambes et les bras de Ron et Crabbe se plaquèrent fermement contre leurs corps et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre.

Snape enleva 20 points à Gryffondor et envoya les deux à l'infirmerie. Il fit entrer le reste de la classe dans le cachot et commença la leçon de potions en prévenant que la prochaine fois qu'il arrivait pour découvrir une bagarre à l'extérieur de sa classe, il enlèverait 100 points à la maison responsable

« Ca veut dire Gryffondor, » murmura Dean très doucement.

Harry et Hermione se mirent à préparer leur potion avec une attention précise aux détails, et un tempérament plaisant et respectueux envers leur, jusqu'à récemment, professeur de potions le plus haï. Ils avaient décidé qu'avec tout ce que Snape faisait pour l'Ordre, il méritait réellement leur respect.

Snape, néanmoins, sembla ignorer cette décision. Il regarda par-dessus leurs épaules durant toute la leçon. Quand Harry remit une fiole de leur potion terminée à la fin du cours, il la fit s'entrechoquer légèrement contre les autres fioles sur le bureau de Snape. Ce dernier commença immédiatement à hurler sur Harry à propos de comment il était insupportable et qu'il le verrait après le cours.

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la salle de classe, Harry s'approcha du bureau de l'homme. Snape l'observa en silence avec un rictus jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur le dernier élève. Il laissa alors tomber le rictus.

« Monsieur Potter, » dit-il doucement. « Je comprends que vous puissiez vous trouver à me haïr moins après notre récente expérience. Mais je ne vous dirai jamais assez que, quand il y a d'autres étudiants présents, il est extrêmement important que nous continuions à faire semblant de ne pas nous entendre. »

Harry fut surpris. 'Continuer à faire semblent de ne pas s'entendre ?' S'entendaient-ils bien maintenant ? Parce qu'Harry n'avait certainement pas remarqué, avec Snape étant toujours un tel connard et tout.

« Nous allons beaucoup travailler ensemble dans les semaines et mois à venir. Le récent développement de force dans vos visions peut peut-être être aidé par l'utilisation d'une potion ou deux. Je trouvais cela extrêmement délicat de rompre le lien, mais peut-être trouverons-nous comment réussir à le renforcer ou au moins à le contrôler.

« De plus, il est clair pour moi qu'avec l'aide de Dumbledore vous avez maitrisé l'Occlumencie durant l'été. Pendant que nous travaillerons sur la potion, je vais aussi vous donner des leçons particulières en Legilimancie. Si vous êtes vraiment aussi puissant que Dumbledore le pense, vous devriez être capable de percer les défenses du Seigneur des Ténèbres et trouver sa faiblesse. Peut-être sans qu'il le remarque. »

La tête d'Harry tournait. Dumbledore semblait vraiment être confiant en ses capacités potentielles, et même le professeur Snape avait l'air de conforter de l'espoir dans ses nouvelles forces. « Quand commence-t-on ? »

« Hum, maintenant il y a un problème. » Snape plissa les yeux. « J'aimerais commencer dès que possible, mais nous avons besoin de trouver une excuse pour travailler ensemble. Vous êtes parvenu en Potions avancées, donc je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner des 'cours de rattrapage' comme je l'ai fait l'année dernière. »

Harry haussa les épaules. La réponse lui semblait évidente. « Pourquoi je ne porte pas juste ma cape d'invisibilité et on s'en fout de venir avec une excuse ? » Snape haussa un sourcil. « Laissez juste la porte de la salle ouverte et je vous donnerai un signe pour vous laisser savoir quand vous pourrez la fermer et je pourrai enlever ma cape… oh, mais je suppose qu'on aura toujours besoin d'une excuse au cas où un de vos élève fait irruption. »

Ils réfléchirent pendant un moment. Puis Snape demanda : « Seriez-vous à l'aise de travailler dans mes appartements ? Ils sont protégés par un mot de passe, après tout, donc aucun élève ne pourra faire irruption. »

« Oui, je pense. »

« Très bien. Vous me retrouverez ici à sept heures ce soir. Je laisserai la porte ouverte. Vous vous tiendrez directement devant moi et m'ouvrirez votre esprit, pour me laisser savoir que vous êtes là. Je vous conduirai à mes appartements, et vous pourrez enlever votre cape une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur. Est-ce acceptable ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est acceptable. »

« D'ici là, Monsieur Potter, » dit Snape très sérieusement. « Je dois vraiment insister pour que vous continuiez à afficher un comportement normal envers moi. Vous devez continuer d'enfreindre les règles que je fixe de façon éhontée, d'être irrespectueux et de continuer à me traiter de tous les noms derrière mon dos. »

Harry réprima un rire et à la place dit à Snape par pensée : 'Peu importe ce que vous dites, bâtard graisseux.'

Les lèvres de Snape eurent un mouvement convulsif comme s'il souriait presque – _presque._

* * *

Hermione attendait Harry juste à l'extérieur de la salle de classe avec sa baguette sortie. Harry la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« J'ai remarqué que Malfoy traînait et pensé que je devrais être prête, juste au cas où. » Elle sourit de façon diabolique. « Il ne semblait pas très heureux que je t'attende. »

Harry se demanda si Malfoy avait attendu pour lui lancer un sort ou essayer de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Aucun ne l'aurait surpris.

Ron était dans la Grande Salle quand ils arrivèrent pour le déjeuner. Apparemment, quand il avait quitté l'infirmerie, il avait décidé qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à sauter le reste des potions et à déjeuner de bonne heure.

Harry les mit au courant de sa discussion avec Snape et ils furent tous d'accord pour être aussi désagréable que jamais avec lui. Quand il demanda à Hermione si elle le laisserait sortir de l'entrée de la salle commune cette nuit pendant qu'il était sous sa cape, Hermione détourna le regard nerveusement.

« Peut-être que Ron ou Ginny pourraient faire ça… ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Ginny plissa les yeux avec suspicion. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai un peu de recherche à faire, » objecta Hermione. Harry la regarda. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et admit : « Au sujet de la prophétie. »

« Mais hier soir tu as dit que la bibliothèque n'avait pas les livres que tu voulais, » dit Ron.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la ferma ensuite. Puis elle l'ouvrit encore, mais à nouveau, aucun mot ne sortit. Elle semblait vraiment se débattre avec elle-même pour dire quelque chose à voix haute.

« Crache le morceau, » dit Ginny, amusée.

Hermione inspira profondément et ensuite très doucement, comme si elle parlait une langue étrangère, dit : « Je vais voir le professeur Trelawney. »

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba. Ron rit. « Ah ! La vieille chauve-souris ?! Hermione Granger va voir la plus grande charlatane de tous les charlatans ?! » Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains, honteuse de son aveu.

« Je le _dois_. Elle est la seule qui a les livres dont j'ai besoin. »

« Eh bien, elle n'est pas totalement une charlatane, » dit Ginny raisonnablement. « Elle a fait ces deux prophéties. »

« Et elle a aussi prédit ma mort des millions de fois, » dit Harry. « Hermione, tu hais cette femme ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est le seul moyen donc peut-on juste laisser tomber ?! » Elle lança un regard noir à Ron en particulier, qui étouffa son rire en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche.

* * *

Ce fut Ginny qui aida Harry à traverser le portrait cette nuit-là sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle sentit une main invisible serrer la sienne alors qu'il la frôlait en passant. Elle alla à l'intérieur et trouva une chaise confortable où s'asseoir pour faire ses devoirs pendant qu'elle attendait son retour.

Harry entra dans les cachots de Snape cinq minutes en avance. Il se déplaça silencieusement pour se tenir devant Snape et lui dit par pensée : « En non respect direct de vos règles, je suis arrivé à 18h55 au lieu de 19h00. »

Snape leva la tête et lança un regard noir vers l'endroit vide où Harry se tenait.

Il rangea les papiers qu'il était en train de noter et sortit à grandes enjambées de la salle de classe. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de fermer la porte et de la sceller avec un _Colloporta_. Il retourna ensuite dans ses appartements, dit le mot de passe, et entra, s'arrêtant à nouveau pendant un instant avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Monsieur Potter, » dit-il fermement. Harry attendit une seconde avant d'enlever sa cape. Snape remarqua la pause intentionnelle et dit : « Nous avons beaucoup à accomplir ce soir. Tout d'abord, nous devons discuter du potentiel de vos visions. Si vous pouviez m'expliquer tout ce dont vous vous rappelez au sujet de votre vision la plus récente et comment cela a différé de celles précédentes. Cela peut aussi aider si vous baissez vos barrières d'Occlumencie qui entourent les souvenirs de ces visions. Je relèverai peut-être quelque chose d'utile que vous ne penserez pas à mentionner. »

Harry le regarda légèrement avec méfiance. Snape plissa les yeux.

« Monsieur Potter, une fois que je commencerai à vous entrainer à la Legilimancie, la seule façon pour moi de surveiller votre progrès dans vos aptitudes de discrétion sera que vous pratiquiez vos compétences sur moi. Je vous assure que je serai appelé à vous faire confiance autant que je vous demande maintenant de me faire confiance. » Il regarda Harry sérieusement. « Pensez-vous pouvoir me faire confiance ? »

Harry pensa aux circonstances entourant sa dernière visite dans les appartements de Snape et hocha la tête.

Ils se déplacèrent vers le salon et se mirent à l'aise alors qu'Harry commençait à lui raconter chaque détail de sa vision dont il pouvait se rappeler. Il expliqua le sentiment qu'il avait eu de rassembler son énergie, réunissant sa force pour s'obliger à retourner dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Snape l'observa de manière perçante, mais pas hostile. Quand Harry termina, il se cala dans son siège, perdu dans ses pensées.

Bientôt, il commença à exprimer ses pensées à voix haute. « Peut-être quelque chose pour aider à maîtriser la douleur, puisque ça semble être le point faible dans le contrôle de vos visions. Une potion pour soulager la douleur émousserait vos sens, et de toute façon, vous avez été capable de forcer la douleur à un niveau raisonnable… Mais si on pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre concentrer votre énergie pour que la douleur n'augmente jamais… mais ça nous ramène à nos problèmes précédents pour rompre le lien. Je me demande… peut-être une potion de Rêve Lucide, altérer avec une pour concentrer l'énergie. Mais alors je ne sais pas si vous serez capable de dormir sous une telle combinaison… Et si j'ajoute une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, vous ne seriez peut-être pas capable de vous réveiller si besoin est. »

Snape se leva et commença à marcher lentement. Après une minute, il sourit pour lui-même et secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pensais que pour contrôler toutes les variables, on devrait presque vous faire dormir dans un laboratoire. »

Harry sourit avec hésitation. « Presque... pas vrai ? »

Snape sourit aussi légèrement. « Presque. »

Il se rassit confortablement en face d'Harry et commença à expliquer la théorie de la Legilimancie. La théorie en elle-même était en fait complètement similaire à celle de l'Occlumencie. En pratique, néanmoins, la magie était vraiment différente.

Snape commença par penser des mots directement à Harry, conservant le contact visuel. Quand Harry fut capable de voir ces pensées assez précisément, Snape rangea ses pensées, pour qu'il pense simplement des mots avec ses barrières baissées. Harry fut capable d'en attraper un peu, mais trouvait la Legilimancie vraiment difficile.

Snape lui assura qu'il avait assez bien réussi pour sa première leçon. Il dit aussi qu'Harry trouverait ça plus facile avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de leur lien magique. Il trouverait aussi la Legilimancie plus facile avec des personnes qui avaient moins de contrôle sur leurs émotions que lui.

* * *

Harry était épuisé quand il quitta les appartements de Snape, mais il avait trop de pensées en tête pour être capable de dormir tout de suite, il prit donc sa cape d'invisibilité pour une balade près du lac.

Il se tint à côté de l'hêtre et fixa la nuit claire, l'air froid brûlant ses poumons et nettoyant sa tête. La cape d'invisibilité n'était pas très chaude, mais Harry s'en fichait alors qu'il regardait les étoiles, pensant qu'elles avaient l'air comme des cristaux de glace dans le ciel.

« Sirius, merci d'être venu l'autre nuit, » murmura-t-il. « Même si j'aurais souhaité qu'on puisse discuter un peu plus longtemps. »

Harry entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Il parcourut l'obscurité et vit une autre silhouette marcher vers lui. Harry se déplaça silencieusement derrière l'hêtre, et observa alors que la personne marchait vers le bord du lac. C'était Malfoy.

Il soupira profondément et fixa le ciel. Son visage était illuminé par la lune et les étoiles ; Harry pensa voir des larmes briller sur ses joues. Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le seul à se rendre au lac quand il avait besoin de se nettoyer la tête.

Draco s'effondra assis, jambes croisées, et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il gémit désespérément : « Merlin, je suis un homme mort ! » Et pleura de colère.

Harry savait qu'il était en colère. Et qu'il était blessé, et un peu effrayé. Malfoy projetait ces sentiments et Harry les attrapait tous.

Il resta sous l'hêtre, observant le Serpentard se montrer vulnérable. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise d'assister à ça. Il se sentit coupable de lire les émotions de Malfoy.

Malfoy se frotta les yeux, ramassa une pierre et la fit ricocher sur le lac. « Qu'il aille se faire foutre, » grogna-t-il. « Qui a besoin de lui ? » Harry vit très clairement son propre visage dans la tête de Malfoy. Il recula d'un pas.

Malfoy observa les alentours. « Qui est là ? » appela-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas. Malfoy regarda autour de lui pendant une minute et ensuite retourna à ses pensées. Il pouvait toutes les voir. Une part de lui essayait de se convaincre qu'Harry ne valait pas le coup. Un flot régulier de mauvaises pensées sur les Gryffondors se répandait dans son esprit. Une autre partie continuait de penser à comment Harry l'avait repoussé aujourd'hui, et combien ça faisait mal, et comment il avait dû ne pas dire la bonne chose et se demander ce qu'il devrait faire pour avoir Harry seul de nouveau. Il pensa au visage d'Harry, tout nerveux et excité. Il secoua la tête et dit fermement : « Laisse tomber, Draco. Ca ne va pas arriver. »

Il se pencha en arrière et fixa le ciel. Harry l'observa, inondé de pensées et d'émotions. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il sache tout ça. Il scella son esprit et se jura qu'il ne lirait plus en personne sans leur permission ou sans une fichue bonne raison.

Il avait renoncé à son béguin pour Malfoy seulement hier, mais maintenant il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire. S'il avait blessé Malfoy, alors Malfoy devait en fait s'en soucier. Ce n'était pas juste un jeu ni juste du désir sexuel. Aussi, Harry pensa avec un peu d'embarras, c'était un problème réel. Sa confusion à propos de Malfoy le faisait se sentir comme un adolescent normal. Pouvait-il vraiment laisser ça partir ?

Il se décida. Il enleva silencieusement sa cape et la dissimula soigneusement au pied de l'arbre. Il quitta ensuite l'hêtre sans un bruit et s'étira, baillant fortement comme s'il regardait le ciel.

« Qui est là ? » dit Malfoy de nouveau.

Harry sursauta et regarda autour de lui. « Malfoy ? » Il s'approcha de lui. « Qu'es-ce tu fais là dehors ? »

« Où est ta bande, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy de façon méprisante.

« Où est la tienne ? » Harry sourit d'un air suffisant et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Eh bien, on n'est pas tous assez chanceux pour avoir un fan club, » cracha-t-il.

Harry regarda autour de lui. « Malfoy, on est seul. Tu peux te calmer avec cette merde ? Ce n'est pas comme si on est en classe. »

Malfoy se moqua. « Tu n'es pas vraiment contrarié par ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je te l'ai dit avant. Je dois faire ça. C'est qui je suis. »

« Eh bien, tu es un con. »

« Ca n'a rien de personnel. Je te l'ai dit. Je suis juste aussi coincé dans cette guerre que tu l'es. »

« Je ne suis 'coincé' dans aucune guerre, Malfoy. Je me bats parce que je crois en la cause, pas parce que papa me l'a dit. »

« C'était un coup bas, Potter. »

« Oh ? Maintenant tu es touché par les coups bas ? »

« Eh, peut-être que tu as oublié, mais ma vie dépend de moi te détestant ouvertement. N'hésite pas à te sentir hautain à propos de ça, mais tu es celui qui balance des coups de poings sans qu'une baguette te menace ! »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant un long moment.

Harry brisa le silence. « Tu ne penses vraiment pas ce que tu dis ? »

Malfoy fit une pause. « C'est juste ça, Potter. C'est juste ça. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence de nouveau, regardant les étoiles, le lac.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui attaque les membres de l'AD ? » demanda Harry soudainement.

Malfoy eut l'air offensé. « Je ne m'abaisserais pas à attaquer des troisièmes années, » dit-il sérieusement.

Harry hocha la tête. « Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui, au sujet que tu ne mérites pas mon temps. »

« Comment tu as su que j'avais écrit cette note ? »

Harry sourit largement, se pencha et murmura : « J'ai deviné. »

Malfoy se pencha rapidement, avant qu'Harry ne se redresse. Ce dernier s'arrêta, frappé par leur proximité. Les yeux perçant de Malfoy se verrouillèrent aux siens. « Je le pensais, » dit-il.

Le cœur d'Harry martelait. Sa bouche devint sèche. Son estomac était noué.

Mais doucement, les deux se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre. Malfoy effleura sensuellement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Ce dernier pensa que le léger toucher l'avait peut-être rendu fou. Sa bouche était terriblement douce.

Harry s'avança et entraîna Malfoy dans un baiser profond. Ce dernier haleta. Il tendit la main vers le haut et attira Harry au sol. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe froide, humide, se buvant, se nourrissant de l'autre. Ils tirèrent désespérément sur leurs robes, laissant leurs mains explorer librement le tissu qui les gardaient séparés par des millimètres.

Puis, doucement et prudemment, Malfoy commença à retirer les robes d'Harry. Le brun résista mais Malfoy murmura dans son cou : « Allez, Potter. Fais-moi confiance. » Il mordilla le lobe d'oreille d'Harry et continua à le déshabiller. Puis il guida les mains du Gryffondor pour qu'il le déshabille à son tour.

Harry ne pouvait plus penser. Il était perdu dans le moment, la chaleur de leurs corps réunie avec l'air froid caressait leurs peaux nues. La nuit étoilée était passion dans ses veines, les étoiles se fondaient avec Malfoy qui s'enfonçait en lui. Harry le griffa, se demandant comment il était arrivé là, voulant que ça ne se finisse jamais.

Malfoy trembla quand il vint en Harry, respirant dans son oreille. Il regarda dans sa main entre eux. Harry n'avait pas joui. Il le fit rouler au-dessus, le guidant gentiment en lui.

Harry ne pouvait croire en la sensation. Il baissa la tête vers Malfoy, qui était tellement magnifique qu'Harry voulait pleurer. Malfoy le tira dans un baiser alors qu'Harry s'enfonçait en lui. Ca semblait tellement naturel. Il haleta alors qu'une explosion de plaisir irradia en lui.

Les amants s'allongèrent sur leurs capes, lovés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'air froid soit de nouveau perceptible. Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent silencieusement.

« Il est tard, » dit Malfoy. « Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se fasse attraper ensemble. »

« Vas-y le premier, » dit Harry.

Malfoy hocha la tête et fit un pas vers lui. Très maladroitement, il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonne nuit. Puis il se retourna et rentra vers le château. Harry l'observa partir. Après quelques minutes, il ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité, s'en couvrit et retourna à la tour de Gryffondor.

Ginny était seule dans la salle commune quand il rentra. Elle sommeillait sur un livre près du feu mais se leva quand elle l'entendit.

« Comment ça a été ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait juste qu'il avait un sourire idiot sur le visage. « Bien, » dit-il. « La Legilimancie est assez dur. »

Ginny plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

Harry la regarda innocemment. « Quoi ? »

« J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas Snape qui t'a donné ce suçon ! »

Harry devint rouge, souriant largement. « Euh, non. »

Elle eut l'air en colère. « Qui c'était ? »

Harry paniqua pendant une seconde. Il _avait_ promis à Ginny qu'il lui dirait tout. Mais ce n'était pas juste son secret… Il était sur le point de lui dire ça, mais alors elle leva la main.

« Attends une minute… Je ne suis pas une masochiste. Je ne veux pas savoir. » Harry soupira de soulagement. « Bonne nuit Harry, » dit-elle brusquement. Elle tourna les talons et monta les escaliers.

* * *

Harry raconta à ses amis sa rencontre avec Snape pendant le petit-déjeuner. Ron se moquait de lui, essayant de lui faire dire qui lui avait donné ce suçon.

« Allez, mec ! C'est Luna ? » Hermione lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Ron eut l'air blessé. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ça ? »

Le professeur McGonagall se dirigea à grands pas vers la table. « Monsieur Potter, » dit-elle brusquement. « Vous devez vous présenter au bureau du directeur après le petit-déjeuner. »

« Oui, m'dame, » dit Harry. Il examina la table des professeurs mais Dumbledore n'y était pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, mon nouveau instructeur est probablement arrivé. »

Harry avait raison. Il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour voir un jeune couple de sorciers discutant agréablement avec le vieux directeur. Ils se tournèrent pour le regarder, leurs yeux s'arrêtant brièvement sur sa cicatrice.

« Tu dois être Harry ! » dit la femme, avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle avait des cheveux bruns courts tendance et des yeux très doux. Harry lui sourit et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Harry, j'aimerais te présenter un très vieil ami à moi, » dit Dumbledore, faisant un geste vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier se leva et s'avança vers Harry avec sa main tendue. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que ceux d'Harry. Il avait un sourire très avenant et frappa immédiatement Harry comme une sorte d'intello.

« Harry, c'est bon de finalement te rencontrer. Je vais t'apprendre à lancer des sorts sans baguette. »

Il secoua joyeusement la main d'Harry.

« Je suis Nicolas Flamel. »

* * *

Et voilà Drarry en formation, on se demande vaguement pourquoi c'est un de mes chapitres préférés. Et vous qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme toujours j'attends vos avis.

Aussi, en relisant ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que la fin ressemblait un peu à cliffhanger non ? Dans tous les cas, la suite arrivera un peu plus tôt. En effet le **2 juin**, date où j'aurais dû poster, je serai en vacances ! Du coup la suite arrivera **le vendredi 31 mai**. Ce n'est que deux jours de moins mais c'est toujours deux jours non ? :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite deux bonnes semaines ;)

A bientôt, Emma.


	9. Magie sans baguette

**Auteur :** Tangledhair

**Traductrice :** Emma'Billie

**Rating :** M, relation entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Tangledhair qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

**Lien de** **la fic originale** : s/1644250/1/ (il suffit de copier ça après le dernier slash /)

**Statut de la fic :** Complete, 26 chapitres. En cours de traduction, 11 chapitres sur 26.

**Publication : **Bimensuelle

**IMPORTANT :** Quand l'auteur a commencé à écrire cette histoire, les tomes 6 et 7 n'étaient pas sorti, se passe donc après HOP.

**Note de la traductrice : **Publication en vitesse, merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

« Nicolas Flamel ? » demanda Harry. « Mais je pensais que vous seriez… »

« Plus vieux ? » questionna le sorcier à l'air pimpant.

Harry sourit nerveusement et hocha la tête. Il avait en fait pensé qu'il serait mort.

« Ne le fais pas commencer, Harry, » dit la jeune femme assise en face de Dumbledore, levant les yeux au ciel. « La flatterie n'est pas bonne pour lui. C'est un vieux cocu, et tu devrais le traiter comme tel. » Elle offrit à Harry un clin d'œil diabolique. Nicolas rit.

Harry réprima son sourire, se redressa et puis fit la révérence. Avec sa voix la plus solennelle, il déclama : « Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur et madame. »

Les Flamel éclatèrent de rire. « Je l'aime bien, » dit Nicolas. Sa femme acquiesça.

Harry sourit largement. Il se sentait déjà très à l'aise avec eux, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Nicolas lui tapota l'épaule et désigna une chaise de la main. « S'il te plait, viens t'asseoir. Comme je disais, je vais t'apprendre à lancer des sorts sans baguette, bien que Perenelle et moi puissions lancer… oh, t'ai-je présenté à ma femme, Perenelle ? »

« Euh, non. Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, Harry. »

« Bien, comme je le disais, nous pouvons tous les deux lancer des sorts sans baguette, mais Perenelle a concentré son énergie au cours des siècles sur ses aptitudes en potion, donc elle va travailler avec le professeur… »

« Snape, » compléta joyeusement Perenelle.

Nicolas hocha la tête, « … le professeur Snape sur ton problème très unique avec Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Oui, » dit Perenelle, en se penchant en avant. « Je n'ai pas été aussi excitée à propos d'une nouvelle potion en plus d'un siècle. Pas pour te faire sentir comme un rat de laboratoire, » elle sourit malicieusement, « mais je vais énormément m'amuser à expérimenter sur toi ! »

Harry rit, presque sûr (bien, _espérant_ au moins) qu'elle plaisantait. Il regarda Dumbledore pour voir si, peut-être, il savait, mais si ce fut le cas, il ne le montra pas. Il resta simplement assis à sourire, ses yeux scintillant.

« Harry, tu commenceras à t'entrainer avec Nicolas ce soir. Je voulais juste que vous trois vous rencontriez avant que tu ailles en cours ce matin. Je pense que le professeur Chourave t'attend. »

« Oui monsieur, » dit Harry. Il fit un signe de tête à Nicolas et Perenelle. « Ravi de vous avoir rencontrés. »

« Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Harry. »

« Je vous vois ce soir. »

* * *

« Il t'a demandée d'être sa jumelle ?! » demanda Hermione d'un air incrédule.

« Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que je lui explique. Et il a pensé que c'était une bonne idée et il m'a demandé presque immédiatement. »

« Tu as dit non, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En quelque sorte… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'en quelque sorte' ? »

« J'ai dit que je serais sa sœur. »

« Ginny ! » Hermione gémit alors qu'elle regardait son amie.

« Hermione, tu aurais dû l'entendre parler de combien il comptait sur moi, » dit Ginny en se défendant. « Il a besoin de moi. Et je dois l'aider autant que je peux. Je veux dire, il m'a sauvée la vie. Et _c'est_ assez important qu'il ne se surmène pas, ce qu'il semble dangereusement être en train de faire. »

« Mais Ginny, tu es amoureuse de lui. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu commences un lien comme ça. Vous deux allaient probablement finir par vous retrouver jumeaux, et c'est un lien strictement non-romantique ! »

Ginny malmena son diner dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. « Eh bien, il ne ressent strictement rien de romantique envers moi de toute façon, » grommela-t-elle. « Je veux dire, Merlin ! As-tu vu ce suçon ?! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel de dégoût. « S'il sort avec Luna, il n'a certainement pas besoin de l'exhiber comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas Luna, » dit Ginny.

Hermione se racla légèrement la gorge. Ginny leva les yeux pour voir Ron s'approcher pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. « Donc, 'Mione, » dit-elle nonchalamment, « Comment c'était quand tu as commencé à avoir tes règles ? »

Ron se figea brusquement à quelques centimètres. Son visage pâlit et il sembla paniquer pendant une seconde. Finalement, il dit : « Je vais aller m'asseoir _là-bas_. » Il ne montra aucun lieu en particulier et s'éloigna très rapidement.

Ginny et Hermione gloussèrent. « Ca marche à chaque fois. Donc comment tu sais que ce n'est pas Luna ? »

« Elle m'a dit hier à la bibliothèque qu'il n'est pas vraiment son genre, qu'il n'y avait pas semblé y avoir d'étincelle entre eux aux Trois Balais. Et de toute façon, » Ginny secoua la tête avec un sourire étrange sur le visage, « tu ne vas pas en revenir. Elle a dit qu'elle a un faible pour… » Elle commença à glousser.

« Qui ? » demanda Hermione, intriguée.

« Vincent Crabbe ! »

« EURK ! » couina-t-elle, et elles éclatèrent de rire. « Tu es sérieuse ?! »

« Mortellement. Elle a dit qu'elle lui donnait des cours particuliers en métamorphose, même s'il a un an d'avance sur elle, et qu'il n'est vraiment pas un mauvais garçon. Mais elle est inquiète qu'à cause de son père, il rejoigne les mangemorts aussi, donc elle repousse toute sorte de relation avec lui. »

« Je n'en reviens pas. »

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'y croirais pas. »

« Bien que, ça explique maintenant pourquoi Crabbe était un tel connard hier. »

Ginny se renfrogna. « Je ne peux pas croire ces mecs. Juste parce que les Serpentards baisent tous ceux avec qui ils sortent, ils pensent que je le fais. Foutus crétins, la plupart d'entre eux. »

Hermione étudia Harry. « Mais qui est-ce ? Ca ne peut pas être Cho. Elle ne veut même pas venir aux réunions de l'AD cette année. »

Ginny haussa les épaules et but le reste de son jus de citrouille. « Eh, qu'est-il arrivé à ta réunion avec Trelawney hier soir ? »

Hermione plissa les yeux de dégoût. « Ginny, cette femme est tellement exaspérante, là-haut dans cette tour avec tout son encens qui empeste ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi quelqu'un choisirait de prendre des cours avec elle plutôt qu'avec Firenze. »

« Eh bien, ses cours sont faciles et personnellement je ne m'intéresse pas assez à la Divination pour vouloir m'y investir à fond. »

« Bien vu, » dit Hermione.

« Merci, » dit Ginny.

« Bref, elle a dit qu'elle était inquiète que mon aura 'fermé' cause des problèmes avec les 'vibrations' dans ses livres, ou quelques inepties comme ça. Et qu'elle accepterait seulement de me laisser les lire si j'accepte de la laisser me donner des cours privés de divination. »

« Non ! »

« Si. »

« Donc qu'est-ce que tu as… ? »

« J'ai accepté. C'est le seul moyen pour pouvoir lire les livres qu'elle a, et elle en a vraiment une collection. »

« Bien négocié, » dit Ginny.

« Merci, » dit Hermione.

* * *

Quand Harry vint diner ce soir-là, il se dirigea pour s'asseoir à côté de Ginny, mais Ron le héla. « Par ici, mec ! Tu ne veux _pas_ faire partie de cette conversation, crois-moi. »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de Ron. Ils parlèrent de Nicolas et Perenelle et de Snape. Ils parlèrent de comment ils étaient stressés avec leurs cours et comment ça allait s'empirer la semaine prochaine quand ils auraient entraînement de Quidditch chaque soir pour se préparer pour le match contre Poufsouffle. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch et si les Canons de Chudley avaient vraiment une chance pour la coupe du monde cette année.

Ron continuait de regarder vers Hermione, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il ne voulait clairement pas parler de ce qui se passait avec elle.

Lui continuait de regarder vers Malfoy, mais Ron ne savait pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, il ignorait donc à quel point Harry était contrarié de la nouvelle série d'insultes que Malfoy avait balancée à ses amis aujourd'hui.

Harry essaya d'agir comme s'il ne regardait pas Pansy s'enrouler autour de Malfoy, et il se demanda s'il n'avait fait une très grosse erreur la nuit d'avant. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive, c'était juste en quelque sorte… arrivé. Et ça avait été vraiment bon.

Mais alors qu'Harry regardait Malfoy parler à ses amis avec ses bras autour de sa petite-amie, il pensa à la nouvelle attitude dans laquelle il avait sombré pour insulter Ron et Hermione dans les couloirs aujourd'hui.

Harry était furieux.

Et blessé.

Il avait été distrait toute la journée à essayer de chercher quoi faire. Lui et Malfoy n'avaient pas prévu de se revoir à nouveau. Ils n'avaient aucun genre d'accord avec l'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Malfoy avait pensé de lui après être parti la nuit d'avant. Etait-ce un jeu, finalement ? Malfoy l'utilisait-il ?

Harry se vida la tête. Il montait au troisième étage pour retrouver Nicolas pour sa première leçon de magie sans baguette. La journée était passée dans un flou de distraction, mais Harry ne voulait certainement pas rater les prochaines heures.

Il entra dans une grande pièce qui était entièrement baignée de lumière. Harry pencha la tête alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères qui étaient remplies d'objets aléatoires. Il y avait deux chaises et une petite table placées au centre exact de la pièce. Harry était presque sûr qu'il n'avait jamais été dans cette pièce, mais elle était curieusement familière.

« Ah, Harry, » dit Nicolas, se levant d'une des chaises. « Pile à l'heure. Je me demandais quel genre tu étais. »

« Pardon ? » dit Harry, alors qu'il laissait tomber son cartable sur le sol près de la porte.

« Oh, tu sais. Certaines personnes sont toujours en avance, d'autres sont toujours en retard. Toi ? Pile à l'heure. Presque à la seconde. » Il eut un large sourire et Harry sourit. Il l'appréciait vraiment, mais Nicolas était définitivement un geek.

« Et vous êtes toujours en avance ? »

« Indubitablement. Quand tu n'as rien d'autre que du temps, tu apprends comment l'utiliser. On y va ? » Il fit un geste vers la table et les deux s'assirent.

Harry sentit ses pieds frapper quelque chose sous la table, il baissa donc les yeux. Ses orteils poussaient une large poignée de fer d'une trappe. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant la forme de la pièce. « C'est ici que vous avez caché la pierre philosophale ! » dit Harry.

Nicolas hocha la tête. « J'ai toujours aimé cette pièce. C'était un espace commun pour les quatre maisons quand j'étais étudiant. Perenelle et moi avions l'habitude de venir ici pour étudier ensemble. »

« Vous avez été à Poudlard ? » demanda Harry, étonné.

« Oh, oui. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme en 1343. Je suis revenu pour enseigner deux cents ans plus tard. Mais Perenelle aime voyager, donc nous ne sommes pas restés très longtemps. »

« Dans quelle maison vous étiez ? »

« J'étais à Poufsouffle. Perenelle était à Serdaigle. »

Harry le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il lâcha : « Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous avez créé la pierre philosophale ? »

Nicolas gloussa. « Je présume que tu fais référence à notre jeune apparence ? » Harry hocha la tête, trop curieux pour être embarrassé. « J'avais 56 ans, un très vieux sorcier pour les critères d'aujourd'hui – pour tout te dire. L'élixir de vie que j'ai préparé nous a maintenus à cet âge avancé pendant près d'un siècle. Durant ce temps, Perenelle a développé une fascination pour la fabrication de potions, et a finalement été capable de développer un élixir amélioré qui a restauré notre jeunesse. Brillant travail en réalité. » Nicolas secoua la tête, un sourire ironique sur le visage. « J'ai essayé pendant des siècles d'obtenir des historiens qu'ils prennent note de cette réussite, mais ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à la pierre et à l'élixir original. Des améliorations dessus ne faisaient aucune différence pour eux ! »

« Depuis combien de temps Perenelle et vous êtes capables de lancer des sorts sans baguette ? »

« Hum… Je suppose que c'est à peu près au moment où Perenelle a développé le second élixir de vie que nous avons réalisé que nous pouvions. Bien sûr, nos pouvoirs ont continué de croitre tout au long de notre vie, nous aurions donc dû réaliser que ça arriverait à un moment.

« Tu vois, les sorciers et sorcières ont des degrés de puissance magique pure qui varient. Cette puissance magique est dispersée et c'est très difficile de la focaliser. La forme de chaque baguette et son noyau magique aident à concentrer cette magie, la tirant de chaque sorcier ou sorcière dans l'ordre d'accomplir le sort. » Harry hocha la tête.

« Mais après avoir vécu un siècle et demi, Perenelle et moi avions tellement de puissance magique pure que c'est en réalité vraiment facile pour nous de la focaliser. Cependant, si l'un d'entre nous lançait un sort qui demanderait la plupart ou toute notre puissance pure, nous nous lancerions en utilisant probablement une baguette pour alors ne pas nous inquiéter de focaliser tant notre puissance ; nous nous concentrions juste sur le sort. »

« Dooonc… » dit Harry, « Ca veut dire que vous deux êtes bien plus puissants que Voldemort. Pourquoi vous ne le tuez pas ? »

Nicolas fit une pause. « Nous ne sommes pas des combattants, Harry. Si l'issue d'un duel dépendait uniquement de qui est le sorcier ou la sorcière le plus fort, Perenelle ou moi pourrions facilement vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais ce n'est simplement pas le cas. Nos énergies sont basées sur la guérison, l'amitié, la vie et l'amour. On ne tiendrait pas une minute contre lui. »

Harry pensa à comment il était immédiatement devenu ami avec eux et comment ils avaient commencé à rigoler après avoir seulement partagé quelques phrases de conversation. Il ne pensait pas que des personnes qui répandaient autant de gentillesse pourraient parfaitement affronter un puissant mage noir comme Voldemort.

« Je peux poser une autre question ? »

Nicolas hocha la tête.

« Vous avez dit que ça vous a pris cent cinquante ans pour être capable de lancer des sorts sans baguette. Mais Dumbledore m'a dit que ma mère était capable de le faire, et elle avait seulement 21 ans quand elle est morte. »

Nicolas hocha tristement la tête. « Tes parents étaient des gens biens, Harry, et très puissants. Ta mère venait juste de révéler ses capacités quand ils ont dû se cacher. Si je me rappelle correctement, elle te changeait quand c'est arrivé. Elle a tourné le dos pendant une seconde et tu as décidé de ramper hors de la table. Elle a lancé un sortilège d'attraction avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette dans sa main. »

Harry fixait la table.

« Oh, je suis désolé de t'embarrasser avec des histoires de bébé. Je me rappelle, juste à peine, combien les adolescents détestent ça. »

« Non, c'est bon, » dit Harry. « C'est en réalité la première que j'aie jamais entendu. »

Nicolas hocha la tête et ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. Puis il dit d'un coup : « Bien, pourquoi on ne commence pas simplement. » Il regarda les étagères. « _Accio_ boite à bijoux, » dit-il et une boite à bijoux avec couvercle à charnière vola de l'étagère dans ses mains vides.

« Maintenant, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu as déjà utilisé l'Alohomora sans baguette, donc pourquoi on ne commence pas là. »

Harry hocha la tête. Nicolas s'assura que le couvercle était verrouillé, et ensuite Harry dit : « _Alohomora_. »

Le couvercle était toujours verrouillé.

« _Alohomora_, » dit de nouveau Harry.

Il essaya encore d'ouvrir le couvercle, mais il était toujours fermé.

« Harry, je veux que tu concentres toutes tes pensées, toutes tes forces, pour ouvrir la boite à bijoux. »

Harry hocha la tête et plissa les yeux. Je _dois_ ouvrir cette boite, pensa-t-il. « _Alohomora_. »

Le couvercle resta verrouillé.

« _Alohomora_. »

« _Alohomora_. »

« _Alohomora_. »

« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ! Harry, ferme les yeux. Je veux que tu médites pendant un instant. Imagine que ta puissance magique pure est une lumière qui t'entoure, comme ton aura. Je veux que tu te concentres dessus et que tu te frayes un chemin. Va au centre de cette puissance et saisit son noyau. »

Harry inspira profondément et imagina sa puissance, recherchant son noyau. Elle sembla se répandre à travers ses veines. Il pouvait la sentir pulser en lui, en accord avec son cœur. Son cœur était une lumière rayonnante, pompant sa magie comme il pompait son sang.

Il mit sa main sur le couvercle de la boite à bijoux. « _Alohomora_, » dit-il doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Nicolas pendant une seconde, avant de reporter son attention sur la boîte. Il tira prudemment le couvercle avec son pouce.

Il était toujours verrouillé. Harry pouvait sentir sa frustration monter.

« Merde ! » dit-il d'une voix forte. C'était un sort simple. Il l'avait déjà fait.

« Harry, » dit Nicolas sur un ton apaisant, « Je veux que tu retournes à ton noyau magique. »

'Ouais, ouais, ouais,' pensa Harry, 'Noyau magique.' Ses pensées dévièrent vers son cœur lumineux pompant sa magie, et il cria presque de frustration : « _Alohomora _! »

Immédiatement, il sentit une onde de choc circuler de son cœur à travers son bras jusqu'à sa main, qui touchait toujours la boite à bijoux. Le couvercle explosa de ses gonds et vola à travers la pièce, volant en éclats alors qu'il frappait le mur de pierre au-dessus d'une bibliothèque.

Harry et Nicolas sursautèrent tous les deux. Harry regarda les morceaux du couvercle de la boite à bijoux qui s'étalaient sur le sol, et se retourna ensuite vers Nicolas pour s'excuser.

« Je, je – »

Nicolas plissa les yeux et hocha fermement la tête. « Bien ! » déclara-t-il. « La prochaine fois, essaie de te contrôler un peu plus. »

Harry soupira de soulagement.

Nicolas regarda autour de lui. « _Accio_… En fait, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ? Apporte ce vase là-bas. »

« _Accio_ vase, » dit Harry, focalisant son noyau magique vers le vase bleu pâle sur le coin de l'étagère.

Le vase bougea, et tomba de l'étagère. Harry se concentra et il remonta en piqué juste avant de heurter le sol. Il parcourut quelques mètres de plus vers eux et puis s'écrasa.

« Hum, » dit Nicolas « Harry, sors ta baguette. »

Harry s'exécuta. Nicolas se leva et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ils allèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche et se tournèrent pour faire face à la pièce. Nicolas regarda autour de lui, comme s'il jaugeait la salle.

« Là, laisse-moi voir ça, » dit-il à Harry.

Il lui tendit sa baguette. Nicolas se retourna immédiatement, ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta la baguette à travers.

Harry éprouva une seconde d'horreur alors qu'il regardait sa baguette s'envoler dans l'obscurité, disparaissant rapidement de sa vue. Il jeta sa main après elle, comme s'il pouvait l'attraper s'il s'étirait suffisamment.

« _Accio_, » souffla-t-il.

Sa baguette vola immédiatement dans sa main tendue. Harry s'en prit à Nicolas.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! » exigea-t-il.

« Pour voir si ça marcherait, » dit Nicolas simplement. « Et ca a marché. » Il lui fit un bref sourire maladroit.

Harry le regarda bouche bée. « Vous auriez dû me prévenir. »

« Non, ça n'aurait pas marché si je t'avais averti. Mais as-tu compris ? L'as-tu senti ? Essaie avec cette horloge là-bas. »

Le cœur d'Harry martelait. « _Accio_ horloge, » dit-il distraitement, tendant sa main libre. L'horloge vola vers elle.

Nicolas eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Bien. Maintenant essaie sans ta baguette. »

Harry rougit et fourra sa baguette dans sa poche. « _Accio_ statue, » dit-il.

Une petite statue de gargouille vola à travers la pièce. Harry sourit. Ca devenait plus facile de se concentrer.

Ils travaillèrent sur des sorts faciles pendant les prochaines heures. Ils apprécièrent spécialement les quelques minutes qu'ils passèrent à briser des choses pour qu'Harry puisse les rassembler. Avant qu'Harry ne parte, Nicolas lui rappela de toujours avoir sa baguette avec lui pour lancer des sorts à moins qu'il soit avec des personnes à qui il pouvait faire confiance pour garder le secret. Ce serait une erreur facile pour Harry de lancer un sort sans baguette devant quelqu'un qui pourrait le rapporter à Voldemort.

* * *

Harry attrapa son cartable en sortant de la salle et navigua dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas réussi à décider si oui ou non il allait au lac ce soir. Une part de lui l'avait voulu, mais une autre part de lui pensait qu'il serait un idiot s'il y allait. Mais quand il quitta son rendez-vous avec Nicolas, il se sentait puissant et sûr de lui. Ca ne serait pas grave si lui et Malfoy se disputaient à propos du comportement du Serpentard. Il pouvait supporter ça.

Ca ne serait pas grave s'il ne venait même pas.

Il s'interrompit avant de sortir sa cape d'invisibilité. Il pouvait supporter ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Malfoy avaient un quelconque accord.

Il commença à fermer son sac sur sa cape.

Non. Il y allait. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, s'en couvrit et sortit dans l'obscurité.

Il marcha silencieusement dans l'herbe jusqu'à l'hêtre, et s'assit en dessous. Il était seul près du lac. Il retira sa cape et la rangea dans son cartable. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et regarda au loin par-dessus l'horizon.

Il y a juste une minute, il s'était senti si bien. Il était prêt pour tout ce que Malfoy pourrait lui cracher au visage ce soir. Mais alors que la minute s'écoulait, son assurance diminua progressivement.

Harry soupira. Il devait s'avouer que bien qu'il pensait vouloir de vrais problèmes avec Malfoy, il aurait préféré se sentir normal sans les prises de tête. Il lança un regard noir au lac. Il était stupide d'avoir laissé ça aller aussi loin. Maintenant il était assis près du lac dans le froid et Malfoy était probablement dans les cachots, baisant sa copine.

Harry entendit un pas traînant dans l'herbe derrière lui, venant du château vers lui. Il ne leva pas la tête. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il y était complètement indifférent. Malfoy ne l'atteignait pas du tout. Il s'en fichait, si c'était bien lui.

Le pas trainant s'arrêta jute à côté de lui. Harry ne regarda pas, mais du coin de l'œil, il pouvait dire qui c'était. Il fixa son regard sur le lac. Malfoy s'assit à côté de lui.

Harry regardait fixement le lac. Laissant Malfoy s'excuser pour être un connard. Le laissant dire 'désolé de t'avoir fait attendre'. Le laissant dire qu'il avait rompu avec Pansy et que son père et qui que ce soit d'autre qui voulait l'empêcher d'être avec lui aille se faire foutre.

Le laissant dire _quelque chose_.

Mais ils restèrent assis là en silence pendant un long moment. Harry se maudit de céder le premier, et leva la tête vers lui. Malfoy fixait le lac. Il avait l'air assez contrarié. Cela prit Harry au dépourvu. Une fois encore, sa concentration sur ses propres pensées l'avait empêché de réaliser que quelqu'un d'autre était blessé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Malfoy secoua la tête, les yeux toujours sur le lac. « Putain de jour affreux, c'est tout. » Le silence revint de nouveau.

Harry débattit s'il devait essayer d'utiliser la Legilimancie pour en découvrir plus. Mais ce ne serait pas bien.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il doucement.

« Ouais, c'est ça, » dit Malfoy avec colère.

« Je le pense, » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » cracha Malfoy. Harry fut surpris. « A propos de moi, personnellement ? Pas grand-chose. Tu te rappelles ? » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. Tu joues bien la comédie, parlant avec moi comme si tu en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire de ce que j'ai à dire. Même après le Véritasérum tu m'as parlé comme si on était de vieux amis. Juste après m'avoir dit que t'en avais rien à foutre. C'est tout un jeu avec toi, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? » Il se leva pour partir.

Harry se leva aussi et lança un regard noir au Serpentard en colère. « Ca arrive juste que je mente, Malfoy, » cracha-t-il en retour. « Il m'arrive de penser que tu es un type bien quand tu ne parades pas devant tes amis comme si le monde est à tes pieds. Donc ne me donne aucune connerie sur comment ma vie est une comédie. »

« Tu penses que je suis stupide, espèce de connard ? Tu ne peux pas mentir quand tu es sous Véritaserum, » claqua Malfoy, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus.

« Je l'ai fait. Les effets n'étaient pas si forts. »

« Connerie. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te dire des trucs. »

« Peut-être que tu voulais me dire des trucs, » répondit Harry sur un ton méprisant.

« Va te faire voir ! »

Harry pouvait sentir sa température grimper. Il ne pouvait pas croire à l'audace de Malfoy. « Pourquoi tu es un tel crétin, Malfoy ?! Tu as une mauvaise journée ? Et alors quoi bordel ! Ne t'en prends pas à moi. Je ne suis pas celui qui commence les disputes dans les couloirs, insultant tes amis ! »

« Stupide connard ! Combien de fois je dois te le dire – je dois faire ça ! »

Ils restèrent debout à se fusiller du regard avec leurs poings serrés, respirant fort. Malfoy regarda Harry avec mépris et ce dernier lui rendit son regard. Puis le blond s'avança et le tira dans un baiser violent.

Harry le repoussa. « Fous le camp. »

Il marcha vers l'arbre pour attraper son sac. Malfoy l'agrippa par derrière, le retourna et l'embrassa à nouveau, griffant le dos d'Harry, le tirant vers lui. Ce dernier le repoussa mais Malfoy le tint plus fermement. Il poussa Harry contre le tronc. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, agrippant ses fesses et poussant ses hanches contre le Gryffondor, coincé.

Malfoy s'éloigna un peu et le regarda de façon sensuelle. Il pouvait sentir qu'Harry était excité. Harry passa ses mains sur les côtes de Malfoy. Il desserra sa prise en réponse et le Gryffondor le bouscula. Le Serpentard trébucha en arrière.

« J'ai dit fous le camp ! »

« C'est quoi ton problème putain ? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry le fusilla du regard pendant une seconde. Puis il se baissa pour attraper son sac et partit avec colère.

« Potter ! » appela Malfoy, courant derrière lui. « Potter, écoute, je me défoulais juste. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

Harry continua de marcher. Malfoy trottinait à reculons à côté de lui.

« Potter, allez. Allons parler. Je serai gentil, c'est promis. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il refusa de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Potter, s'il te plait. Allez. » Ils s'approchaient du château. Malfoy s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il, d'un air découragé.

Harry se retourna et attrapa son regard. Il ouvrit son esprit. Les pensées de Malfoy étaient un mélange de jurons contre lui pour avoir été si dur avec Harry et pour s'être affaibli et excusé, quand un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais. Harry le fixa pendant quelques instants et puis ferma son esprit.

« Ok, » dit-il.

Malfoy inclina la tête vers le lac mais Harry secoua la sienne.

« Je te rejoindrai demain soir et on pourra parler, _si_ tu fiches la paix à mes amis demain. Tu peux toujours m'insulter dans l'ordre de remplir ton quota obligatoire de trou du cul. Deal ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête. « Deal. »

Harry se tourna et rentra à l'intérieur. Il raconta à ses amis toute sa soirée avec Nicolas. Quand Ron lui demanda pourquoi il était d'une humeur si détestable quand il avait si bien réussi, Harry répondit simplement : « J'ai vu Malfoy sur le retour. »

Ses amis hochèrent la tête. Ils comprirent.

Le lendemain, comme promis, Malfoy ficha la paix aux amis d'Harry, et s'en prit seulement à lui. Il était arrogant et méprisant et insultant et fidèle à sa parole.

Harry le retrouva au lac la nuit suivante. Ils parlèrent pendant deux heures et ensuite s'envoyèrent en l'air.

Harry trouva ça plutôt facile de s'empêcher de mentionner des choses qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'un Malfoy sache, puisque Malfoy passait la plupart du temps à parler. Il raconta à Harry tout au sujet de sa vie. Harry commença à se demander s'il avait jamais eu quelqu'un pour l'écouter avant, qui était vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire. Lui était fasciné. Ils avaient mené des vies remarquablement similaires et incroyablement opposées.

Il se demanda seulement comment ils n'avaient jamais découvert avant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Bisous et à dans deux semaines,

Emma.


End file.
